


Twilight of Innocence

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra è finita.<br/>Neville, nella sua stanza, si guarda intorno e vede tutto quello che la guerra gli ha lasciato, ripercorrendo l’ultimo anno a partire dall’inizio: settembre 1997.<br/>“La guerra aveva fatto impazzire i suoi genitori, gli aveva tolto degli amici, gli aveva tolto la sua età e gli aveva regalato incubi che l’avrebbero tormentato per sempre, ma, ciononostante, le cose che nascono durante una guerra sono le cose più disperate, intense, profonde ed incancellabili che si potranno mai vivere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agosto 1998 - Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 9/5/2009.

**Avvisi seri:** **SLASH** in grassetto e capslock, missing moment, what if?, LIME (solo in capslock, giusto perché so che qui la gente si aspetta perlopiù lemon XD)  
 **Avviso sul rating:** per eccesso di zelo ho deciso di alzare il rating da 16+, rating che all’inizio pensavo di dare, a 18+. Il motivo è molto semplice: ho voluto scrivere di situazioni che la Rowling nel settimo libro ha appena accennato, e l’ho fatto calcando la mano, in maniera spesso cruda; mi riferisco in particolare alle punizioni che hanno subito gli studenti di Hogwarts. Questo perché io credo che, umanamente, i ragazzi di quell’anno scolastico siano stati irrimediabilmente segnati: scagliare Maledizioni senza perdono sui propri compagni, e soprattutto a quell’età, non è certamente roba da poco, come certamente non poca sarà stata l’ottusa crudeltà dei Carrow, definiti peggio della Umbridge.  
Ripeto: per quel che sono i miei standard (parlo soprattutto per chi mi conosce), ho calcato la mano. Sentitevi pure liberi di chiudere la pagina quando volete, se la cosa non vi piace.  
 **Pairing:** Blaise/Neville, in versione DECISAMENTE meno pucciosa di quel che si legge di solito nel fandom XD Questo perché, per non essere influenzata, ho preferito non leggere altre Blaise/Neville prima di finire di scrivere questa storia. Il risultato è stato qualcosa di diametralmente opposto alle solite ff sul pairing *rotola* e nonostante ciò ho pure azzeccato inconsapevolmente un paio di cliché sulla coppia *rotola di nuovo*  
Il “mio” Neville è impulsivo e a tratti arrabbiato col mondo intero, anche se coraggioso e determinato, di puccioso ha solo la sua goffaggine. Ha sviluppato anche una discreta presenza di spirito (come dice Ron nel settimo libro quando Neville gli parla dei Carrow: “Cavoli Neville, non hai scelto un gran momento per fare lo spiritoso” “Tu non c’eri. Non l’avresti sopportata nemmeno tu”).  
Il “mio” Blaise è… è, punto. XD  
 **Timeline:** questa fanfiction ripercorre ESATTAMENTE gli eventi del settimo libro, sono stata talmente schifosamente pignola da mettere accenni a coppie che non mi piacciono! (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione) Solo si svolge tutto dal punto di vista di Neville, andando di _What if?_ su una sua possibile relazione, tutto qui. A voi scoprire se ho preferito o meno far finire la storia come nel settimo libro.  
 **Avvisi meno seri e dintorni, in ordine sparso:**  
\- Ho seguito la timeline del settimo libro presente sul sito inglese [hp-lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/), secondo cui la Pasqua del 1998 cadde in marzo (e in questa storia non è un particolare irrilevante).  
\- La Rowling ha dichiarato a posteriori lo stato del sangue di molti studenti di Hogwarts che ha usato nei libri come sfondo/contorno. Come riporta hp-lexicon queste dichiarazioni vanno a cozzare con moltissimi altri particolari, quindi a posteriori si potrebbe definire _non canon_ dire che tal dei tali è Purosangue, ma anche no XD  
Io me ne sono fregata (scusate, se ha pasticciato lei perché non dovrei farlo anch’io?), quindi ho affibbiato lo Stato di Sangue - ascendenza magica che esclude i Nati Babbani/Sanguesporco come Hermione o Lily Evans - a chi mi faceva più comodo. Se siete dei puristi e pensate che ciò potrebbe infastidirvi a tal punto da non riuscire a godervi la lettura, pace, chiudete pure la pagina. Se invece siete amanti del rischio, buon proseguimento.  
\- Amycus nel settimo libro parla in modo leggermente sgrammaticato, usando “ci” a sproposito, io ho seguito quest’andazzo.  
\- Fortunatamente sono riuscita a non usare troppi dialoghi originali tratti direttamente dai libri. Le frasi originali sono quelle che iniziano e finiscono con * e non mi appartengono, non ne ho i diritti. Tutto il resto è roba mia, tutta mia.  
\- I capitoli sono di lunghezza variabile, a seconda di come ho deciso sul momento di spezzare la scena.  
\- Se riuscirete a leggere TUTTA questa storia vi amerò per sempre. Sul serio.  
 **Ringraziamenti più o meno seri:**  
\- La mitica chattina, perché ho scritto questa storia provando a nasconderci dentro così tanti piccoli particolari che mi ricordano ciascuno di loro per svariati motivi che… non me li ricordo più nemmeno tutti XD  
\- Ancora la mitica chattina, perché non mi sfanculano, perché non mi diranno mai che sono un’eretica e perché sì.  
\- Ed infine, ma non per ultima, la mia [Lù](viewuser.php?idautore=17), perché nel momento in cui scrivo ciò non ha ancora letto niente, ma lo farà: si sciropperà settanta (70) pagine nette di fanfiction (e devo ancora aggiungere le note) solo perché mi ama. E io amo lei, sia chiaro.  
 ** ** **Nota della Beta:** **** Salve! *agita manina* sono la beta-reader di questa storia, ovvero la pazza che ha passato al setaccio 74 pagine di roba. Volevo fare anch'io la mia piccola premessa a questa storia. Voglio dire solo che mi dispiace, mi dispiace veramente tanto per tutti coloro a cui lo slash dà l'orticaria, perché si perderanno una delle storie più belle che mi sia capitato di leggere da quando sono nel fandom (e non è due minuti). Per tutti gli altri: preparatevi a piangere, a ridere, a emozionarvi come la Rowling non è stata capace di farvi fare, perché è quello che il settimo libro doveva essere: una storia completa, complessa, che dà infinitamente di più del tempo che toglie a leggerla, e che vale ognuna delle sue millemila parole, anche la più insignificante.  
  
 **Edit al 4 agosto 2012:** sono passati quasi tre anni e mezzo, ho scritto questa storia nel febbraio 2009 ed è stata messa online nel maggio successivo. Sono successe un sacco di cose nel frattempo, sono cambiata io come persona, ho incontrato altre persone e infine ho pure lasciato il fandom... A _Twilight of Innocence_ devo però tanto e mi è sembrato doveroso operare un sano restyling e una betatura :D Quando l'ho scritta erano ancora i tempi bui in cui usavo i trattini al posto delle virgolette uncinate, ho sostituito tutto (SPERO) per rendere la lettura più scorrevole; NON ho inserito assolutamente nuove scene, ho solo editato e messo a frutto le piccole cose che le mie beta in questi anni mi hanno insegnato con altre storie :)  
Questa è in assoluto la mia storia più apprezzata, grazie di amarla quanto lo amo io.  
Vostra Gra.

  


- ** ****Twilight of Innocence** **** -  
"You're so much braver than I gave you credit for, that's not lip service"  
(Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette)

_“And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raised their babies  
To stay away from me  
And pray they don't grow up to be me”  
 **Golden**_ **– Fall out boy** ([link](http://youtu.be/6wc7zlAvSRY))

  


**1**   
  
**Agosto 1998 – Parte I**

  
Neville scartò incerto l’ennesima confezione di dolci che Ginny gli aveva mandato, e quando sollevò il coperchio alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: beh, era riuscita a migliorarne _anche_ l’aspetto.  
La signora Weasley sapeva cucinare benissimo e Fleur, dopo le nozze con Bill, si era dimostrata all’altezza della suocera. Se c’era una cosa che Ginny non poteva tollerare oltre era proprio che la cognata fosse perfino una brava cuoca.  
«Dovresti vederla!» si lamentava ogni volta che riuscivano a vedersi. «Si rimbocca le maniche, prende la bacchetta, si avvicina ai fornelli e dice "Alors!"»  
La ragazza si era ripromessa di battere Fleur, con risultati però disastrosi: il suo buon sangue aveva mentito e aveva deciso che la sua cavia dovesse essere Neville; sia mai che i fratelli la prendessero in giro per l’eternità dopo aver assaggiato un suo pasticcino che sapeva troppo di pasticcio.  
Sospirando si sedette sul pavimento della propria camera con la scatola in grembo. Prese un dolcetto a caso, l’annusò poco convinto e lo mangiò: sì, stava davvero migliorando.  
Sua nonna, quella mattina, lo aveva svegliato prestissimo entrando di prepotenza in camera sua senza bussare e con una grosso pacco fra le braccia; aveva aperto le tende della finestra e si era messa a urlare.  
«Ti ho impacchettato qualcosa dei tuoi genitori, roba che avevo messo da parte per consegnartela quando saresti stato in grado di maneggiarla senza romperla!» ed era andata subito via.  
Neville avrebbe giurato di averla vista piangere: forse aveva parlato così forte perché nervosa e commossa.  
Allungò una mano e avvicinò a sé lo scatolone pieno di ricordi di suo padre e sua madre continuando a mangiare, ma sfortunatamente qualche briciola cadde proprio fra degli album di foto impilati. Imprecando, posò all'istante il dolce e controllò se avesse fatto danni e di che entità: sua nonna l’avrebbe ucciso, ovviamente non prima di gridargli per l’ennesima volta di tagliarsi quei capelli lunghi da teppista.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide che non si era macchiato nulla, e solo allora si rese conto di _quanto_ e _come_ avesse imprecato prima.  
Decisamente _qualcuno_ non aveva avuto una buona influenza su di lui. Sorrise.  
Si alzò a guardare la città dall’alto della finestra, poggiandosi sullo stipite con una spalla: la vita scorreva, la vita continuava; eppure, dentro di lui e dentro molte persone che amava qualcosa si era rotto per sempre o, come diceva _lui,_ semplicemente avevano saltato a piè pari la loro adolescenza.  
Nella sua mente presero a scorrere dei ricordi, piccoli frammenti di un anno frenetico e doloroso.  
"Ho sempre trovato ingiusto che il tramonto abbia i colori di Grifondoro! _"_ , gli aveva detto teatrale e amaro. Già, il tramonto.  
Da sempre il suo punto di forza erano state le assenze, prima quelle dei suoi genitori, poi quella di Harry e infine quelle di Ginny e Luna: alle assenze ci si abitua, contro le assenze si può lottare affinché tornino a essere presenze. Purtroppo, però, quando ti accorgi che al tuo fianco c’era un posto libero solamente perché adesso qualcuno lo occupa, diventa difficile vederlo o immaginarlo vuoto quando quel qualcuno non c’è.  
Inspirò a fondo e si voltò a guardare sul trespolo Gerard, il suo falco: quello lo fissò come per chiedergli che diamine volesse da lui. A quel punto Blaise avrebbe sospirato "Bella giornata, eh?"


	2. Settembre 1997

Voldemort alla fine aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, il Ministero, e chissà dov’erano adesso Harry, Ron e Hermione; di sicuro non sull’Hogwarts Express, o per i Mangiamorte sarebbe stato un giochetto trovarli.  
Nella sua tasca Oscar, il suo rospo, gracchiò minacciando di scappar via, ma Neville gli cacciò la testa in fondo borbottando con aria assente.  
«Buono, Oscar, che l’inizio non promette bene».  
Si trascinò dietro il proprio baule per parecchie carrozze, prima di incrociare finalmente dei volti conosciuti.  
«Ginny, Luna!» le salutò contento entrando nello scompartimento.  
Ginny non sembrava molto felice, si limitò ad abbozzare un sorriso; Luna lo salutò stralunata, constato che quindi doveva stare abbastanza bene.  
«Salve, Neville! Trascorsa una piacevole estate?» gli domandò quest’ultima.  
Neville si guardò intorno circospetto: spinse con un calcione il baule dentro lo scompartimento, ululando di dolore perché l’operazione non era andata a buon fine, e richiuse velocemente la porta scorrevole alle proprie spalle.  
«Harry, Ron e Hermione sono al sicuro? Cosa stanno facendo?» chiese saltellando sul piede dall’alluce ancora integro.  
«Oh!» esalò Luna. «Stavamo giusto parlando di quest…»  
«Come vorrei saperlo anch’io!» sibilò Ginny incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Ginny e Harry erano stati una coppia giusto fino a qualche tempo prima e, visto che la ragazza somigliava parecchio alla madre iperprotettiva, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un comportamento simile. Solo che ciò che lei sentiva molto probabilmente non era voglia di protezione verso Harry, no, di sicuro aveva voglia di unirsi al trio per aiutarli. Anche se ovviamente approfittando della situazione avrebbe scambiato _due paroline_ col proprio ex ragazzo.  
Neville si rassegnò a non avere notizie e crucciato si sedette di fronte a Ginny.  
Non erano passati neanche dieci minuti quando la porta si aprì di nuovo.  
«Finalmente vi ho trovati!» esultò uno scarmigliato Seamus Finnigan; anche lui si guardò intorno per poi infilarsi sicuro nello scompartimento.  
Neville pregò che non lo facesse, che non lo chiedesse anche lui o Ginny…  
«Avete notizie di Harry, Ron e Hermione?» Infatti.  
«NO!» tuonò Ginny. «Sono la sorella del miglior amico del Ragazzo Che è Sopravvissuto, ma NO, non so dove diamine siano lui, mio fratello e la mia migliore amica!»  
Seamus e Neville si fecero improvvisamente piccoli nelle poltroncine.  
Luna, come nulla fosse, si mise la bacchetta dietro un orecchio e prese a sfogliare il _Cavillo_. «Trascorsa una piacevole estate, Seamus?» domandò distrattamente, girando la rivista al contrario.  
«Insomma» rispose perplesso, continuando a fissare il piede di Ginny che dondolava nervosamente.  
«E Dean?» gli chiese Neville. «Sai niente di lui?»  
«Mi ha giusto mandato una lettera prima di andar via da casa» rispose sconsolato, «dove diceva che non sarebbe venuto quest’anno a Hogwarts: non ha prove che suo padre non sia un Babbano, non sa nemmeno chi sia, venire qui sarebbe stato un suicidio per lui».  
Neville provò a incoraggiare se stesso e l’amico con un sorriso poco convincente. «Quindi quest’anno saremo solo io e te al dormitorio, eh, Seamus?»  
«Eh!» assentì quello, con un’espressione che sembrò più che altro una smorfia di dolore.  
«Potreste fare coppia con Calì e Lavanda!» s’intromise sarcastica Ginny.  
Seamus deglutì a stento. «Calì e Lavanda? Uhm, penso sia una proposta _interessante_ ».  
«Chiacchierano troppo» aggiunse flebilmente Neville.  
«Ah, già, è vero!» ribatté Ginny. «Voi uomini preferite le donne che non parlano troppo e che non sanno mai niente!» concluse secca, riaccavvallando le gambe nel senso inverso.  
Neville e Seamus scelsero di perdersi nelle meraviglie del soffitto sporco dello scompartimento piuttosto che continuare quella conversazione, e su di loro calò un silenzio fatto di domande, tensioni e incertezze.  
Il treno partì e man mano che aumentava la sua velocità aumentarono anche le preoccupazioni di Neville: adesso che Silente non c’era più, come avrebbe gestito Voldemort Hogwarts?  
  
  
La sua domanda trovò risposta quando entrarono nella Sala Grande: nel posto dove tutti gli anni aveva visto seduto Silente, la rassicurante figura di Hogwartiana memoria, c’era colui che l’aveva ucciso: Severus Piton.  
Si sentì gelare e basito si voltò verso Ginny, al suo fianco: la ragazza stava fissando il nuovo preside con gli occhi ridotti a una fessura e le braccia incrociate al petto. Si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e andarono a sedersi insieme al tavolo dei Grifondoro, l’uno accanto all’altra, e Seamus alla destra di Neville.  
Neville sentì che avrebbero mantenuto quei posti per tutto l’anno.  
Piton attirò l’attenzione degli studenti, Neville strinse i denti: non aveva nessuna voglia di ascoltare un discorso di benvenuto dall’uomo che temeva di più al mondo dopo Voldemort. La vita era proprio misera.  
«Come forse avrete già intuito» iniziò senza nemmeno salutare gli studenti, «il nuovo Preside sono io, e questa non è l’unica novità che le vostre _teste_ dovranno assimilare». Il modo in cui pronunciò _teste_ lasciò intendere che ci fosse un sottointeso dispregiativo: aveva pure rivolto lo sguardo verso la tavola dei Grifondoro. Neville sentì Ginny _ringhiare_ , e non lo riteneva impossibile.  
«Vi pregherei di accogliere con tutti gli onori possibili i nostri due nuovi professori: Alecto e Amycus Carrow» indicò i due vecchi Mangiamorte ingobbiti alla sua destra, «rispettivamente i nuovi insegnanti di Babbanologia, che da quest’anno è una materia obbligatoria, e Arti Oscure». Dal tavolo dei Serpeverde si alzò uno scroscio di applausi.  
«Due Mangiamorte come professori?» esclamò sorpreso Seamus.  
«Arti Oscure senza _Difesa_?» continuò Neville.  
«E che tipo di Babbanologia ci potrà mai insegnare quella vecchiaccia?» incalzò Ginny.  
«Non credo di volerlo sapere» concluse Seamus.  
Neville non si sentiva più gelato, si sentiva _pietrificato_.  
«Inoltre» proseguì Piton, «è mio dovere informarvi che da quest’anno potrete trovare nei corridoi i vostri professori a qualsiasi ora della notte, per ogni vostra _evenienza notturna_ » terminò con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
«Ronde notturne» mugugnò Seamus, bloccandosi per un soffio dal battere con forza un pugno sul tavolo.  
«Voi-Sapete-Chi vuole farci crescere come tanti suoi piccoli soldati, delle giovani promesse Mangiamorte» commentò gelidamente Ginny. «Non più l’Esercito di Silente, ma un suo piccolo esercito di giovani da mandare in guerra contro i Babbani».  
Piton finì il suo _annoso_ discorso annunciando che Lumacorno era diventato il nuovo Direttore dei Serpeverde, e finalmente iniziò lo Smistamento.  
La McGranitt srotolò la pergamena con l’elenco dei nuovi studenti, spiegando loro cosa dovessero fare quando li avrebbe chiamati e cosa avrebbe detto il Cappello Parlante.  
Ginny si voltò verso i due ragazzi.  
«Chi è rimasto dell’ES oltre a noi, Lavanda e Calì?»  
«Beh» rispose Seamus, «della nostra Casa nessun altro, mentre di Tassorosso…» si voltò a guardare il tavolo di quella Casa, «solamente Ernie Macmillan… Hannah Abbott e Justin Finch-Fletchley non ci sono: di sicuro non avranno l’albero genealogico a posto» rise nervosamente.  
«Di Corvonero» aggiunse Neville, «c’è ovviamente Luna, poi Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein e Terry Steeval».  
Ginny si stava guardando intorno come impaziente.  
«Ginny» le disse Neville perplesso, «non dirmi che stai pensando quello che io sto pensando che tu pensi».  
«Io penso che Ginny stia pensando bene» annuì convinto Seamus, applaudendo forte un primino che stava raggiungendo il loro tavolo.  
«No» sentenziò Neville. «Non possiamo agire così, senza Harry!»  
«Harry è la fuori chissà dove!» sbottò Ginny, esasperata. «Hogwarts _è già_ un campo di battaglia: non possiamo stare fermi a guardare, facendogli credere che in questa scacchiera noi siamo tutti dei piccoli pedoni neri. Facciamogli vedere invece che siamo la cavalleria bianca» ammiccò convinta.  
«L’Esercito di Silente!» ringhiò Seamus con un pugno chiuso.  
«Forse avete ragione» convenne Neville, «ma penso sia meglio vedere quale saranno le prossime mosse del _nemico_ » e rivolse lo sguardo verso i Mangiamorte al tavolo dei professori.  
«Amico» si ribellò Seamus, «l’assassino del nostro Preside è seduto al suo posto, due Mangiamorte sono diventati professori, ci insegneranno le Arti Oscure e Babbanologia è diventata obbligatoria: mi spieghi quale altra mossa dovremmo aspettare?»  
«Le punizioni» gli rispose asciutto. «Forse hai saputo cosa fece la Umbridge ad Harry: pensi sia giusto trascinare tutti quanti verso qualcosa che ancora non conosciamo? E questi non sono la Umbridge, sono dei Mangiamorte. E Piton.» Seamus si morse le labbra e non replicò, non fiatò nemmeno Ginny.  
Finito lo Smistamento Piton batté le mani e i tavoli si riempirono di pietanze.  
La cena era simile a quella degli altri anni, il frastuono quasi, ma non c’era la fame, non c’era la gioia di ritrovarsi, non c’erano tante persone care.  
"Malfoyc’è, non ha seguito suo padre" notò mentalmente Neville in modo distratto, versandosi da bere. "Chi altro è presente dei Serpeverde del nostro anno?" Alzò lo sguardo verso il loro tavolo e vide che erano presenti quasi tutti.  
Tiger e Goyle stavano riverendo Pansy, la papabile signora Malfoy in carica e quindi reginetta della Casa, e poi c’era anche Zabini, il ragazzo di colore che Lumacorno l’anno precedente aveva invitato nel proprio club.  
Zabini sembrava pensieroso, teneva la bocca contro le nocche di una mano, e quando si accorse dello sguardo di Neville lo guardò duro, come ad invitarlo a farsi i fatti propri in modo spiccio.  
Neville smise di fissarlo, scrollò le spalle e tornò al suo pasticcio di carne, forse l’unica cosa buona della serata.  
  
  
«Arti Oscure con i Serpeverde» borbottò Seamus accanto a Neville; stavano andando proprio verso l’aula. «Mi chiedo perché diamine dobbiamo accollarci una simile miscela micidiale! –  
Neville si risistemò la borsa carica di libri e pergamene sulla spalla. «Mi chiedo fino a dove vorranno addentrarsi nelle Arti Oscure, piuttosto». Di sottecchi vide Pansy Parkinson e Daphne Greengrass sorpassarli parlottando, per poi girarsi verso di loro ridacchiando.  
«Le Lavanda e Calì dei Serpeverde!» sbuffò Seamus, indicandole con un cenno del capo.  
«Io continuo a preferire le _nostre_ a loro due» commentò Neville, «con Piton come Preside non so fino a dove potrebbero arrivare…»  
Amycus era già dentro l’aula, che scoprirono essere stata riempita di strani attrezzi che, senza alcun ombra di dubbio, servivano alla tortura. Salutarono il Mangiamorte educatamente ma con freddezza, lui non ricambiò il saluto, fece finta di non vederli.  
«Almeno Piton ci avrebbe rivolto uno sguardo» mormorò Seamus cupamente, «ci avrebbe pietrificato con una sola occhiata, è vero, ma ci avrebbe guardato in faccia».  
Neville assentì debolmente scegliendo di sedersi accanto a Seamus. Poco dopo Lavanda e Calì andarono si accomodarono dietro di loro: erano agitate, non chiacchieravano nemmeno.  
Sul lato dei Serpeverde, in prima fila, c’erano Draco Malfoy e Theodore Nott, seguiti dalla Parkinson e la Greengrass, e infine l’ _allegra_ coppia formata da Tiger e Goyle.  
Malfoy non sembrava così pimpante, aveva l’aspetto sciupato di chi sta perennemente all’erta senza darsi tregua.  
Blaise Zabini era seduto da solo accanto al muro, aveva riempito il posto libero vicino al proprio con una pila di manuali e pergamene arrotolate; stava scribacchiando una pergamena, tenendo le nocche della mano sinistra contro la bocca, come la sera precedente.  
«Come volevasi dimostrare siamo in svantaggio numerico» borbottò Neville, «sette più uno – il professore – contro quattro».  
«C’è da vedere quanti cervelli facciano insieme» commentò ridacchiando Seamus, strappando a Neville un sorriso.  
Amycus aveva l’aria ottusa di chi fa del male senza neppure sapere _davvero_ cosa sia il male, forse perché troppo impegnato a proteggersi da quest’ultimo che a comprenderlo.  
«Bene, ragazzi» cominciò il professore sbracciandosi e rivolgendosi solamente ai Serpeverde, «iniziamo pure la nostra prima lezione! Come forse avrete capito da quest’anno cio;Come vorrei saperlo anch’ su questa materia! Le nobili Arti Oscure sono il punto di svolta di ogni Purosangue che si rispetti: chi non le conosce e non le sa applicare non ha capito un tubo della magia!» I Serpeverde risero; Seamus si avvicinò all’orecchio di Neville.  
«Mi chiedo quanto invece abbia mai capito _lui_ di magia». Neville storse la bocca per provare a trattenere una risata isterica.  
«Le Arti Oscure sono l’apice della Magia» continuò Amycus, «richiedono abilità e dedizione, ma soprattutto tempra! Solo i più forti osano sfidarle per carpirne i segreti, e voi dovrete dimostrare di esserne degni!»  
Lo sguardo di Neville cadde su un foglietto stropicciato che Amycus teneva ben aperto sulla scrivania e fermo con un dito puntato. «Sta leggendo!» esclamò basito al compagno di banco.  
Seamus ghignò. «Scommetto tre Cioccorane che il discorsetto gliel’ha preparato Piton, grammatica esclusa s’intende!»  
Amycus continuò per una ventina di minuti buoni a blaterare sulle Arti Oscure, tutte parole che ovviamente erano passate da Voldemort a Piton per poi finire a lui e agli studenti; alla fine cadde sull’argomento preferito dei Mangiamorte.  
«Fin dall’inizio ci concentreremo sulle Tre Maledizioni Capitali, chi sa dirmi quali sono?» La Parkinson alzò la mano, aveva gli occhi che le brillavano. «Sì, Parkinson?» l’incoraggiò l’insegnante.  
«Sono la Maledizione Imperius, la Maledizione Cruciatus e l’Anatema che Uccide!»  
Amycus applaudì debolmente ma soddisfatto. «Bene, molto bene! E sa dirmi anche le formule, signorina Parkinson?»  
«Sono, rispettivamente, _Imperio, Crucio e Avada Kedavra_!» cantilenò altezzosa.  
Il Mangiamorte sorrise. «Benissimo! Trenta punti per i Serpeverde!»  
Neville e Seamus si guardarono l’un l’altro stupefatti.  
« _Maledizioni Capitali_?» mormorò Neville oltraggiato. «Adesso è così che le chiamano?»  
«Cielo!» scosse la testa sconsolato Seamus. «Quanto vorrei che Harry fosse qui in questo momento!»  
«Faremo pratica con le prime due fin dal primo giorno, affinché al termine dell’anno scolastico sappiate usarle perfettamente!» annunciò il professore.  
Neville strinse il bordo del banco fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. «Ginny aveva ragione: vuole fare di noi un suo piccolo esercito» fremette.  
Amycus si avviò verso la porta. «A questo proposito, oggi ci eserciteremo con un paio di volontari!» Aprì la porta e un Gazza dallo sguardo appagato quanto delirante spinse in avanti un paio di ragazzini del secondo anno di Grifondoro.  
«Ah, già, stavo per dimenticarmi di dirvi che ci abbiamo anche un’altra novità!» aggiunse Amycus, fintamente dispiaciuto. «Io e mia sorella saremo coloro che decideranno le punizioni in caso a qualche studente ci passi per la testa di trasgredire le nostre regole, e vi comunico che nella maggior parte dei casi vi sarà richiesto di _offrirvi volontari_ per le esercitazioni di Arti Oscure!» I Serpeverde sorrisero scambiandosi sguardi d’intesa: era chiaro che loro non si sarebbero mai _offerti_.  
Neville si sentì morire: fissò i volti spaventati di quei ragazzini e non si domandò nemmeno cosa avessero fatto: nulla al mondo era abbastanza grave da essere perseguibile con una Maledizione Senza Perdono.  
«Oggi, per iniziare in bellezza» proseguì festoso il professore, «cominceremo con la Maledizione Imperius! Signorina Parkinson, lei sarà la prima a esercitarsi!»  
Neville, basito, osservò Pansy alzarsi dal proprio posto con l’aria di una che non vedeva l’ora di fare una cosa simile, e mentre Amycus si posizionava dietro al ragazzino più alto tenendolo forte per le spalle, lei marciò altezzosa verso la _preda_.  
«Parkinson» cominciò a spiegò il Mangiamorte con aria grave, «la propria volontà è essenziale! Mi raccomando: si concentri, trovi tutta la volontà che possiede e l’ _imponga_! Lei deve voler essere superiore, perché lei _è superiore_! Pensi solo che ha la forza per ottenere tutto ciò che vuole!»  
Pansy inspirò convinta fissando negli occhi il ragazzino terrorizzato, poi alzò la bacchetta e proclamò decisa. « _Imperio_!»  
Dagli occhi della vittima sparì ogni emozione, sembrò immobilizzarsi, e Amycus lasciò la presa sulle sue spalle.  
Pansy sorrise vittoriosa e fece alcuni cenni con la bacchetta verso il ragazzo: sotto gli occhi allibiti degli altri Grifondoro presenti, il povero studente si chinò a leccare le scarpe di Pansy.  
Amycus applaudì e le assegnò altri trenta punti fra le risate di scherno da parte dei Serpeverde, mentre il gelo calava sui Grifondoro.  
«Che razza di umiliazione è questa?» sibilò Neville, troppo nervoso per saper mantenere un tono leggermente più basso: Amycus lo sentì.  
«Paciock!» si rivolse a lui l’insegnante. «Per caso non sei d’accordo con i nuovi metodi voluti dal Preside?»  
Neville strinse le mani sulle ginocchia, fissò l’uomo serrando le mascelle; al suo fianco Seamus deglutì provando a sillabare "Stai attento!"  
"Cielo! Quanto vorrei che Harry fosse qui in questo momento!", aveva detto poco prima l’amico. Ma Harry non c’era, chissà dov’era, e Hogwarts era diventata un campo di battaglia, dove Harry sicuramente prima o poi sarebbe tornato a combattere. Lo sentiva: Harry era sempre stato dalla parte degli studenti, Harry aveva fondato l’ES. Harry non li avrebbe mai abbandonati.  
Cos’avrebbe risposto Harry al posto suo? Deglutì con forza. «No, non sono d’accordo». Di sottecchi vide che il compagno lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Molto bene, Paciock, vorresti farci la cortesia di venire ad unirti al gruppo di volontari?» gli ribatté sarcasticamente.  
Neville si alzò dal proprio posto senza capire nemmeno cosa stesse facendo e giunto davanti alla cattedra si domandò se lo stesse facendo sul serio. Si stava dando in pasto ai lupi, si stava ribellando.  
Amycus lo afferrò con troppa forza per le spalle, provocandogli un discreto dolore, ma lui pensò che per niente al mondo gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di sentirlo urlare. A pensarci bene l’Imperius gliel’avrebbe comunque impedito.  
Pansy sembrava felicissima, e stava già per puntare la bacchetta contro di lui. "Male che vada mi ordinerà di buttarmi fuori dalla finestra e dovrò ingurgitare dell’Ossofast _"_ pensò Neville. "O no?", ma Amycus la fermò.  
«No, Parkinson, facciamo provare qualcun altro, su!» Pansy tornò al proprio posto imbronciata; il professore osservò indeciso gli altri Serpeverde. «Tu in fondo!» disse alla fine. «Zabini!»  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dalla propria pergamena e guardò annoiato il resto della classe, poi sospirò stanco e si alzò per recarsi alla cattedra.  
«Allora, Zabini, hai capito come fare?» gli domandò Amycus.  
«Perfettamente» rispose atono.  
Gli occhi di Neville si posarono per un attimo sui compagni Grifondoro: Seamus lo guardava sconvolto, Lavanda e Calì si stringevano la mano sotto al banco. Era bello essere "incoraggiati" dai propri amici.  
Puntò gli occhi in quelli neri e obliqui di Zabini, lo fissò deciso e con aria di sfida: che lo maledisse pure. E in effetti era quello che stava per fare, constatò.  
Zabini mosse la bacchetta con un gesto secco. « _Imperio_!»  
Neville scoprì la sensazione orrenda di non essere più padrone delle proprie azioni, ma niente al confronto a quello che Zabini gli stava imponendo di fare.  
"Che cosa?"pensò. "Ma questo è tutto matto! Assolutamente no! _"_ , e invece il suo corpo si mosse a passo spedito verso i suoi compagni di Casa.  
Seamus lo guardò incredulo. «Neville» gemette, «cos’hai intenzione di fare?»  
"Perdonami, Seamus!", avrebbe voluto urlare, ma invece le sue mani si strinsero forte intorno alla testa dell’amico.  
«Neville!» urlò impaurito. «Hai intenzione di spezzarmi l’osso del collo?!» Alle spalle del ragazzo, Lavanda e Calì lo fissavano con gli occhi spalancati, stringendosi l’un l’altra e pronte a coprirsi gli occhi.  
Ma Neville non poté evitarlo, Zabini gliel’aveva ordinato, e così baciò Seamus. Sulla bocca.  
Subito dopo la maledizione fu spezzata e accolta con applausi e urla festanti da parte dei Serpeverde. Amycus sembrava un po’ turbato, a dire il vero, ma assegnò trenta punti a Zabini, che tornò al proprio posto come se non avesse fatto nulla di che.  
Lavanda e Calì erano fra il sollevate e l’esser pronte a uno scoppiò d’ilarità; Seamus era senza parole e con gli occhi ancora sbarrati.  
«Amico» gli disse infine debolmente, «sappi che ti ho sempre voluto bene, ma non _in quel senso_!»  
«Lo so, Seamus, mi dispiace!» si scusò senza guardarlo e tornando a sedersi. «Se ti può consolare era il mio primo bacio, purtroppo»  
«Che fortuna! Anche il mio» mormorò cupamente.  
Fortunatamente la lezione finì, ma i due ragazzini furono costretti a restare nell’aula per le esercitazioni della classe successiva. Il bacio omosessuale paradossalmente aveva sconvolto quell’ottuso di Amycus più di un _Crucio_ : non trattenne Neville, forse per non ricordare oltre quello a cui aveva assistito.  
Mentre Neville rimetteva tutto dentro la propria borsa dovette sorbirsi i coretti dei Serpeverde sull’identità sessuale sua e di Seamus.  
«D’altra parte non abbiamo mai avuto successo io e te con le donne, vero Seamus?» provò a risollevare il morale dell’amico. «Cosa vuoi che ci importi delle ragazze proprio adesso che siamo all’ultimo anno!»  
«A me importerebbe» gli disse senza guardarlo, e Neville preferì non aggiungere altro.  
Furente si voltò a guardare Zabini, e il sorrisetto beffardo che il ragazzo gli rivolse lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più.  
Tutto sommato però meglio baciare un proprio amico che rompersi qualche osso.


	3. Ottobre 1997

Quell’autunno era freddo come l’inverno, sembrava volesse gelarli fino al cuore come stavano provando a fare i Mangiamorte.  
Neville, Ginny e Luna avevano preso la consuetudine di incontrarsi durante le pause in un posto discretamente sicuro: sotto un grande albero vicino alla riva del Lago Nero; Amycus e Alecto non si sarebbero mai scomodati per andarli a spiare al freddo fin lì, e i rami degli alberi circostanti li coprivano sufficientemente.  
Il vento gelido sferzava le loro guance e a tener loro compagnia c’erano le piccole abitudini che avevano preso: usare sempre gli stessi plaid per sedersi sul prato, incuranti del fatto che ormai fossero troppo sporchi d’erba, e trascinarsi dietro Oscar e Arnold, la Puffola Pigmea rosa di Ginny. A turno portavano qualcosa da sgranocchiare insieme e si sedevano sempre allo stesso modo: Neville al centro, accoccolato fra le radici dell’albero, Ginny alla sua destra, seduta su una grossa radice, e Luna alla sua sinistra, seduta su una coperta blu e bronzo.  
Neville teneva le spalle ingobbite, nascondendo metà del volto sotto la sciarpa, e ascoltava il chiacchierio di Ginny e Luna sugli ultimi pettegolezzi che giravano per i corridoi di Hogwarts. Era un’altra loro abitudine parlare di frivolezze prima di discutere di cose più serie.  
La frivolezza di quel giorno era lo strano comportamento di Draco: i Carrow non lo chiamavano troppo spesso per esercitarsi, prediligevano Pansy ultimamente, come se improvvisamente lui fosse diventato feccia per i Mangiamorte. Pansy, dal canto suo, trattava il ragazzo come uno zerbino.  
«Oscar!» provò a richiamare il proprio rospo, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di saltellare sulle rive del lago; peccato che stesse anche prendendo l’abitudine di inseguire Arnold.  
«Lascialo stare» esalò Ginny sbucciando una caldarrosta. «Arnold sembra divertirsi!»  
«Che carini!» sospirò Luna. «Sembrano due bambini!»  
Neville sarebbe impazzito prima o poi fra quelle due, lo sentiva. «Cosa stai leggendo?» domandò a Luna per cambiare discorso; lei aveva come al solito la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio, teneva in grembo un libro che non le aveva mai visto prima.  
«È il nuovo libro di Rita Skeeter, _Vita e Menzogne di Albus Silente_ ».  
«Non ho ancora avuto il piacere di leggerlo» intervenne Ginny sarcasticamente, «che dice di bello? Che Silente era il manager degli Hobgoblin, in cui suonava anche Sirius Black-rock star?» Neville provò a stento a trattenere una risata dietro la sciarpa.  
«Oh no» rispose sconsolata Luna, «di quello papà non è mai riuscito a trovare ulteriori prove, peccato!» e scrollò le spalle. «Però in cambio sono riportate altre cose interessanti…»  
«Per quanto possano sembrare cose interessanti» commentò Neville, «non credo che nulla di ciò che c’è scritto sia vero».  
«Rita Skeeter è un’ottima bugiarda» affermò Luna convinta, «e per costruire un’ottima bugia bisogna partire da una briciola di verità. E poi penso che Hermione avrebbe letto comunque questo libro». Neville sospirò rassegnandosi: Luna aveva ragione.  
«Per quanto tempo ancora pensate che Amycus ci farà esercitare con l’Imperius?» chiese pensosa Ginny; ecco, era arrivato il momento delle cose serie.  
«Ormai è un mese che calca la mano» osservò Neville, «dice che a esclusione dei Serpeverde gli altri studenti non riescono ancora a padroneggiare bene la Maledizione, e vorrei ben vedere!» sorrise amaramente.  
«E per il momento ti è anche andata bene» replicò Ginny, lanciando ad Arnold una buccia di castagna con cui giocare. «Ogni volta che ti ribelli, Amycus fa esercitare su di te i Grifondoro, crede che per te e per loro sia doppiamente umiliante».  
«Nei fatti è così» fissò perso la superficie del lago increspata, senza vederla realmente, «non è di certo bello, ma i miei compagni di Casa mi risparmiano le umiliazioni che potrebbero infliggermi i Serpeverde».  
«Lavanda però mi sembra molto provata» intervenne Luna chiudendo il libro. «L’ho vista in un corridoio con Calì e Padma, piangeva: sta sempre più male, non riesce più a sopportare l’idea di scagliare un Imperius».  
«In molti sono stanchi e provati, non solo lei» sputò fuori Ginny, forse con troppa acidità; Neville sapeva bene perché avesse usato quel tono: Lavanda era l’infelice ex di suo fratello Ron.  
«L’essere stanchi e provati porta a essere molto arrabbiati, e ci vuole rabbia per scagliare le Maledizioni Senza Perdono» disse Luna, fin troppo serenamente.  
«Ed è questo quello che vogliono i Mangiamorte» concordò Neville sempre fissando il lago, «metterci l’uno contro l’altro, farci stancare e arrabbiare per _temprarci_ a dovere».  
Ginny si alzò dalla radice e si sedette accanto a Neville stringendo le ginocchia al petto; si morse un labbro.  
«Il Cappello Parlante predicava l’unità delle Case» parlò come se stesse riflettendo a voce alta.  
«Non credo che di questo passo l’avremo mai: ci stanno portando a dividerci per far emergere i migliori» ribatté Neville.  
«L’ES ci univa» asserì Luna fissando il cielo; per qualche istante sembrò fissare qualcosa che riusciva a vedere solo lei, dopo tornò a guardare gli amici.  
«Harry era l’uomo di Silente» sospirò Ginny, «e Silente era colui che vegliava su di noi, penso che in qualche modo glielo dobbiamo: dobbiamo tornare a riunirci, ad essere _davvero_ il suo esercito».  
Neville fece cenno di sì col capo: era ora di cominciare ad agire. Non riuscì a pensare però a _come_ agire, perché i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da uno scalpiccio confuso.  
I tre si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, si alzarono dai propri posti e fecero capolino insieme da dietro l’albero: Neville accovacciato a terra, Ginny piegata su di lui e sopra le loro teste Luna in piedi.  
A due alberi di distanza dal loro c’erano Blaise Zabini insieme a un altro ragazzo più basso di lui, dai capelli neri, corti e mossi, gli occhi blu e la pelle ambrata; stava indicando Zabini, furioso. Non riuscivano però a sentir bene una sola parola per via dello stormire delle fronde.  
«L’altro è Adrian Farrow» sussurrò Luna, «è un mio compagno di Casa, del mio stesso anno».  
«È vero» si sorprese Ginny, «frequentavamo Incantesimi insieme lo scorso anno. Che ci fa con Zabini?»  
«Non sembrano andare molto d’accordo, però…» osservò Neville.  
Zabini fissava serio e determinato il ragazzo che stava continuando ad accusarlo di qualcosa, ma stranamente lui non reagiva e nessuno dei due, si stupì Neville, sembrava aver intenzione di risolvere la cosa sfoderando le bacchette. Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione di spiare qualcosa di troppo intimo che non dovesse affatto interessargli.  
All’improvviso sentirono un gran sbattere di ali, e con loro enorme sorpresa videro un’aquila planare verso i due; quando Farrow la notò la fissò stizzito, come oltraggiato, e andò via senza aggiungere l’altro. Zabini lo guardò severo mentre gli dava le spalle allontanandosi, ma quando il ragazzo si allontanò da lui del tutto, il suo volto assunse un’espressione _stanca_ , forse perfino _addolorata_.  
Il rapace si posò su un ramo sopra Zabini e lasciò cadere una lettera fra le sue mani, per poi seguirlo volando a bassa quota quando lui s’incamminò verso il castello, passando ad un soffio da loro tre. Lo sentirono parlare ad alta voce.  
«Avresti potuto scegliere un momento migliore per potarmi la posta, Petra» rimproverò amaramente l’aquila, e quella protestò stridendo.  
I tre ragazzi si guardarono allibiti.  
«Che strano quadretto!» esclamò Luna sorpresa.  
«Chissà cosa lega quei due» rifletté a voce alta Ginny, «forse hanno una relazione!» sorrise maliziosa.  
«Quando fai così somigli a Ron!» l’accusò ironico Neville.  
«Non potrei mai somigliare a quel cretino!» ribatté offesa.  
«Ma è tuo fratello» s’intromise seria Luna, è normale che ti somigli».  
«Non è questo il punto, Luna!» tagliò corto la ragazza, irritata.  
Il punto, intuì Neville, era che il _cretino_ in questione era chissà dove col suo ex ragazzo e la sua migliore amica, quindi provò a distrarre Luna dall’argomento. Per il bene della loro incolumità.  
  
  
  
Neville non ebbe bisogno di domandarsi ancora fino a quando Amycus avrebbe insistito con l’Imperius: alla lezione successiva si presentò con una ragazzina di Tassorosso, declamando che quel giorno sarebbero passati al Cruciatus.  
Per un attimo gli sembrò tutto un’allucinazione e, mentre il Mangiamorte continuava baldanzoso a spiegare con un inglese grammaticalmente scorretto come scagliare la maledizione, le parole giunsero alle sue orecchie come lontane: dietro la cattedra vide un paio di occhi vuoti. Quelli di sua madre.  
«Neville» lo strattonò Seamus, pallido, «stai bene?»  
«No». Non riuscì a mentire.  
«Paciock!» Il professore urlò in sua direzione sputacchiando. «Che ci dici? Anche oggi vuoi onorarci offrendoti volontario?» I Serpeverde ridacchiarono.  
Alle sue spalle, Lavanda gemette debolmente. «Neville, no!»  
Neville si strinse nelle spalle: non poteva. Non poteva dire di no, e paradossalmente per le stesse ragioni per cui non poteva dire di sì.  
I suoi genitori erano impazziti per quella Maledizione, li aveva _persi_ per quella Maledizione. Loro avevano lottato affinché nessuno usasse più Maledizioni Senza Perdono sugli innocenti, avevano lottato per lui, per il suo futuro, e invece adesso dei Mangiamorte stavano insegnando a lui e ai suoi compagni come usarle.  
Se la fine dei suoi genitori era servita a qualcosa, adesso doveva alzarsi e prendersi quella parte di dolore atroce che gli spettava. Doveva dimostrare loro cosa gli avevano insegnato Frank e Alice Paciock: non importa quanto dolore il nemico e la sorte ti riservino, se c’è una cosa che vale sempre il prezzo da pagare quella è la lealtà.  
Quando si alzò dalla sedia il braccio di Seamus rimase sospeso, come se stesse ancora provando inutilmente a scuoterlo; l’amico non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
Con finta calma avanzò verso la pedana e quando arrivò a portata di Amycus lui come al solito lo afferrò per le spalle e lo girò verso la classe.  
«Impara sulla tua pelle cos’è l’obbedienza» gli mormorò il Mangiamorte all’orecchio, rabbioso.  
Neville non rispose, pensò non meritasse una risposta, piuttosto puntò lo sguardo sul fondo dell’aula.  
«Brown!» sbraitò Amycus. «Oggi sarai tu la prima!»  
Neville non riuscì a trattenersi dal voltarsi a guardare Lavanda: la ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, e tremando fece, forse inconsapevolmente, cenno di no col capo.  
Una scintilla partì dalla bacchetta dell’insegnante con uno schiocco e subito dopo Lavanda urlò di dolore stringendosi una mano. Calì le cinse le spalle con un braccio.  
«Brown! Vuoi per caso offrirti anche tu volontaria, oggi?» incalzò sarcastico Amycus.  
Lavanda fissò Neville singhiozzando, lui provò in qualche modo con lo sguardo a rassicurarla. Lei prese la propria bacchetta e inciampando andò alla cattedra.  
«Molto bene, Brown, molto bene! Adesso ci dimostrerai quanto sei Purosangue!» ghignò Amycus, poi si rivolse a tutta la classe. «Per la Maledizione Cruciatus non basta sentirsi nel giusto, non basta saper di esser arrabbiati per una giusta causa» spiegò, «bisogna _voler_ provocare dolore e _godere_ del dolore altrui».  
Neville deglutì: sperò che Lavanda riuscisse ad essere abbastanza forte.  
Il Mangiamorte tornò a parlare, rivolgendosi alla ragazza che piangeva provando a trattenere i singhiozzi. «Adesso, Brown, concentrati! Qui davanti a te ci abbiamo Paciock, e cosa fa Paciock? Continua a ribellarsi. Tu durante le esercitazioni non vorresti ogni volta trovarti lui davanti, vero? Tu vorresti che una volta per tutte finisse di fare pateticamente l’eroe, in modo tale da non torturare più un compagno di Casa. Ma lui non vuole capirlo. Brown, non pensi di dover essere tu a farglielo capire?»  
Lavanda scoppiò a singhiozzare e scosse la testa.  
«BROWN!» la rimproverò Amycus, e un altro schiocco partì dalla sua bacchetta, stavolta colpendola sul viso; Lavanda si portò una mano sulla guancia, Neville provò a fare un passo avanti verso di lei, ma Amycus lo trattenne con forza.  
«Mia cara ragazza» le disse il Mangiamorte con voce fintamente dolce, «essere ribelli ha un prezzo più elevato dell’esser dalla parte giusta, e se tu lo capisci anche Paciock lo capirà! Quindi tu adesso farai capire a lui tutta la tua frustrazione e godrai nel farglielo capire, intesi?»  
Lavanda continuò a piangere; Neville chiuse gli occhi provando ad assumere l’aria più serena che poteva, per farle capire che non importava, lui capiva, lui era pronto.  
« _Crucio_!»  
La scossa arrivò debole, Neville si contorse col fiato mozzato, ma per Amycus non era abbastanza.  
«Più decisa!» strillò, scagliando alla ragazza un’altra scossa sul viso. Neville continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
« _Crucio_!»e stavolta fu un po’ più forte, gemette.  
«Ho detto _più decisa_!» tuonò Amycus, colpendo un’altra volta Lavanda, che scoppiò a piangere singhiozzando forte e, nel pieno della sua disperazione, urlò ancora una volta la formula.  
« _Crucio_!»  
E arrivò in pieno. Forte, atroce, insopportabile, ma fortunatamente breve.  
Neville non riuscì a capire nemmeno come fosse finito a terra, ogni muscolo gli tremava e gli era perfino doloroso contorcersi. Aprì gli occhi, e dal basso vide Lavanda con gli occhi pieni di senso di colpa e orrore.  
«Bene, cinque punti per i Grifondoro!» esclamò Amycus soddisfatto. «Avanti il prossimo!»  
Neville era pronto, adesso avrebbe chiamato o Seamus o, peggio ancora, Calì.  
«Tiger!» annunciò invece. Peggio del previsto.  
Inspirò profondamente e si preparò rassegnato: doveva solo essere forte, pensare che niente e nessuno gli avrebbe portato via le ragioni per cui lo stava facendo. E sua madre, doveva pensare a sua madre.  
  
  
  
Al termine della tortura, Amycus gli annunciò che sarebbe rimasto lì anche per le esercitazioni delle classi successive, solo dopo la fine di tutte le lezioni gli sarebbe stato concesso di andare in Infermeria. Il Mangiamorte poi andò in pausa trascinandosi dietro l’altra ragazzina di Tassorosso, borbottando che per lei aveva in serbo un’altra punizione.  
Seamus aveva provato a soccorrerlo prima di andar via, ma Amycus l’aveva richiamato a gran voce.  
«Finnigan! Toccalo soltanto e considererò anche te un volontario!»  
«Vai via!» gli aveva sussurrato trovando a malapena la forza per farlo, e Seamus con gli occhi lucidi si era allontanato da lui, portando con sé anche la sua roba.  
Provò a camminare carponi fino a un angolo: non sapeva dire perché, ma essere fra due mura in quel momento lo ispirava, lo preferiva, come se potessero proteggerlo.  
Perso com’era nei propri pensieri confusi non si era accorto che qualcuno era rimasto in aula. Sentì sgranocchiare e alzò gli occhi.  
Seduto a cavalcioni sul proprio banco Zabini mangiava tranquillamente una mela rossa con le spalle poggiate al muro. Quando si sentì osservato gli rivolse finalmente lo sguardo; lo fissò con un sorriso sarcastico.  
«Bella giornata, eh, Paciock?»  
Neville avrebbe voluto avere sotto mano un oggetto qualsiasi per lanciarglielo addosso. «Per voi Serpeverde senz’altro!» sibilò.  
«Prendila con filosofia, Paciock» e fece un altro morso, «oggi tu sei lì, a contarti le ossa rotte, e io sono qui, a mangiarmi una mela come spuntino. Magari domani tu sarai definitivamente stecchito, e io nel frattempo starò mangiando un intero cinghiale arrosto: è la vita!»  
«Che bella filosofia!» esclamò sarcastico.  
«Non è certo colpa mia se sei un Grifondoro!» fece spallucce.  
«Tu invece l’hai scelto di essere Serpeverde?» continuò acidamente: dopo parecchi Cruciatus non si è affatto in vena di filosofia spicciola.  
«Io ho semplicemente scelto di salvarmi prima di tutto la pelle». Arrivò al torsolo e lo lanciò nel cestino della spazzatura accanto a Neville; tornò a parlare gesticolando. «Una cosa che a molti non è chiara è che i Serpeverde si dividono in due grandi categorie: quelli con uno spiccato istinto di autoconservazione e quelli che invece si sentono spinti in modo inesorabile verso l’autodistruzione. I Mangiamorte, com’è ovvio, fanno parte della seconda categoria, mentre nella prima ci stanno i Malfoy, Lumacorno e gente come me, per quanto mi dispiaccia accostarmi a simili individui» concluse con un sospiro.  
«I Malfoy _sono_ Mangiamorte» obiettò Neville, confuso.  
«Davvero?» Zabini spalancò gli occhi fingendosi sorpreso. «Non lo sapevo… e credo che non lo sappiano neanche loro!»  
Il dolore si stava pian piano placando: provò a sollevarsi appena da terra per appoggiarsi meglio al muro. Zabini lo stava incuriosendo e irritando allo stesso modo. «Non sei dalla parte dei Mangiamorte?» gli domandò.  
«Te l’ho detto» rispose pigramente dondolando un piede, «sono dalla parte che più ti aiuta a salvarti la pelle, l’importante è avere sempre i contatti giusti: sono un Serpeverde per spiccato istinto di autoconservazione».  
«Una banderuola, insomma!»  
«E fiero di esserlo! Ci guadagno!» ribatté solenne. «Paciock, voi Grifondoro dovreste odiare Potter almeno la metà di quanto odiate il Signore Oscuro: loro due combattono al centro e le maledizioni che sfuggono vanno direttamente a colpire quelli che stanno in periferia, gli innocenti o presunti tali in retroguardia».  
«Chi combatte per una qualsiasi fazione lo fa sempre di propria volontà, sa quello che sta facendo e ci crede!» replicò sicuro.  
«Oh, sì, certo!» annuì Zabini con aria vagamente annoiata. «Quando muore qualcuno dei vostri è così che vi dicono, vero? "Lui sapeva a cosa andava incontro!", tante pacche sulle spalle e via!» schioccò le dita. «È un peccato, però, che nel profondo di chi resta vivo sia presente una vocina che dice "Invece no, lui non doveva andare lì! Lui non doveva essere lì!"» inspirò a fondo. «Paciock, sul serio, puoi biasimare qualcuno che cerca di mantenersi al di fuori di tutto questo mantenendo i giusti rapporti di facciata per salvarsi la vita?»  
«Quando si è uniti quella vocina di cui parli non esiste» replicò convinto.  
Zabini si fece serio e lo guardò negli occhi. «E allora perché è più da un mese che solo tu ti fai avanti ribellandoti?»  
Neville tacque, si morse un labbro.  
«Te lo dico io perché» continuò a parlare Zabini rispondendo al posto suo e iniziando a raccogliere le proprie cose. «Perché tu _non vuoi_ che altri si facciano male al posto tuo, tu _non vuoi_ altri feriti, tu _non sopporteresti_ che altri pensino che i loro cari si sono fatti male per _colpa tua_. Perché tu, almeno una volta nella vita, l’hai pensato che qualcuno non doveva essere in un determinato posto in determinato momento e, in definitiva, non vuoi salvarti la pelle: sei un Grifondoro».  
«E che c’è di male in questo?» ringhiò.  
«Nulla» alzò le spalle. «Solo che se continui così non otterrai mai niente, farai solo allontanare gli altri. Non che m’importi, ma il Signore Oscuro è un tantino troppo autodistruttivo per i miei gusti: non mi sta lasciando nessuno a cui essere superiore».  
«Mi stai dando un consiglio?» gli domandò, stupito.  
«Vedila così, se vuoi» rispose indifferente. «So che i tuoi non hanno fatto una bella fine» aggiunse, «da quando sei in punizione e a portata di Maledizioni Capitali non si parla d’altro fra noi Serpeverde, ovvero di come ti si prospetti il loro stesso destino» lo guardò negli occhi mettendosi la borsa sulla spalla.  
«Paciock» disse ancora, «credi davvero che i tuoi genitori siano felici di averti passato un testimone per il San Mungo? Non è una bella maratona, sai?»  
«Io credo nei motivi che li hanno portati a farlo!» ribatté con rabbia.  
«Allora dimostralo in altri modi» concluse asciutto, e andò via lasciandolo perplesso sul pavimento sporco.  
"Io non sto facendo questo da solo perché penso che i miei genitori si sono fatti male al posto di qualcun altro… non lo sto facendo per questo…" pensò, forse con poca convinzione.  
  
  
  
Alla fine di tutte le lezioni di Arti Oscure trovò Seamus ad aspettarlo al primo angolo successivo all’aula; l’amico lo aiutò a sostenersi e lo portò in Infermeria, senza dire una parola.  
Ginny e Luna andarono a trovarlo quando già era quasi del tutto guarito, e quando entrò nella sala comune trovò Lavanda seduta su un divanetto, circondata da altri ragazzi che stavano provando a consolarla.  
Vedendolo si fece subito spazio fra la folla; gli buttò le braccia al collo singhiozzando disperata.  
«Oh, Neville! Ti giuro che non volevo, non volevo! Non penso le cose che ha detto Carrow, te lo giuro! Perdonami!»  
Stanco e imbarazzato, le diede delle deboli pacche sulle spalle. «Non devo perdonarti niente, Lavanda, lo so che non volevi, lo so».  
Neville si trascinò lentamente fino al dormitorio, col sottofondo delle voci di alcuni compagni che sussurravano che non avrebbe dovuto spingersi così oltre.  
I letti di Dean, Ron e Harry erano vuoti e tali sarebbero rimasti per tutto l’anno. Li fissò sentendosi a propria volta vuoto più del solito.  
Si stese sul materasso e tirò bene le pesanti tende rosse del baldacchino affinché nessuno lo vedesse, poi afferrò il cuscino e lo prese a pugni piangendo di rabbia.  
Cos’avrebbe fatto Harry al posto suo? Come avrebbe affrontato la situazione? Stava davvero sbagliando tutto?  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Sirius Black rock star: da Harry Potter e l’Ordine della Fenice; quando Harry incontra per la prima volta Luna lei sta leggendo un numero de _Il Cavillo_ dove c’è questa presunta notizia.


	4. Novembre 1997

  
Ginny gli stava curando una ferita sulla guancia spalmandogli sopra un unguento che le aveva mandato la madre.  
«Dobbiamo trovare il modo giusto per risollevare il morale degli altri!» bofonchiò, incurante delle richieste della ragazza di star fermo.  
«Giusto!» assentì ironica lei. «Se continui a fare l’affilacoltelli non risolleverai il morale a nessuno, al massimo farai svenire qualcuno a cui il sangue fa impressione». Neville la guardò di traverso.  
«Neville non puoi continuare così, stai solamente facendo preoccupare tutti» rincarò la dose Luna, con la sua perenne aria stralunata, però.  
Lui incrociò le braccia al petto e tornò al suo passatempo preferito: fissare la superficie del lago.  
Luna era circondata da libri e teneva davanti a sé in bella vista i galeoni che Hermione aveva incantato al suo quinto anno per i membri dell’ES.  
«Luna, pensi che riuscirai a modificarli?» le domandò Ginny, richiudendo il tappo della fiala usata per la medicazione. Luna si sistemò la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio e inclinò leggermente la testa.  
Dopo tutto quel tempo passato con le due ragazze, Neville aveva imparato che, quando Luna si portava la bacchetta all’orecchio, o stava cercando una maggiore concentrazione, o stava immaginando o pensando come fare qualcosa, magari troppo in grande; era come se la ragazza pensasse che la propria bacchetta avrebbe in qualche modo espanso il suo intelletto. Tipico di Luna.  
«Uhm, Hermione è stata davvero brava, molto brava!» commentò lentamente. «Mi sembra quasi un peccato modificare i galeoni affinché anche noi possiamo cambiarne la data toccandoli».  
«Lo so Luna» la consolò Ginny, un po’ esasperata a dire il vero, «ma sarebbero un ottimo mezzo di comunicazione!»  
«Ci proverò!» sorrise.  
Due gufi planarono su di loro per infine atterrare ai loro piedi, posando a terra la grossa scatola che portavano.  
«Uh!» esclamò contenta Luna. «Dev’essere la consegna da parte di Fred e George!» e tirò fuori dalla propria borsa una confezione di biscottini per gufi per ringraziare gli uccelli. Neville preferì non chiederle come mai li avesse con sé.  
Ginny scartò impaziente la scatola. «È un bene che Hagrid abbia accettato di ricevere la nostra posta da parte dei miei fratelli per poi mandarcela di nascosto qui sotto l’albero» affermò trionfante.  
«Beh, mica siamo come i Serpeverde, che possono ricevere posta ovunque e da chiunque» brontolò Neville, ricordando l’episodio di Zabini e la sua aquila. «Comunque, hanno mandato le _cotolette dai_ di cui parlavi?»  
Ginny rise. «Neville, capisco che tu ultimamente stia passando da momenti di inappetenza assoluta a momenti di fame da lupi, ma no, non sono _cotolette_ , sono _bombolette spray_!»  
«Insomma, lo sai che non sono così tanto pratico di roba Babbana come i membri della tua famiglia! Sono quelle _cose_ che ci hanno suggerito i tuoi fratelli per lettera?»  
«Sì!» ne prese una e gliela passò. «Scrivendo sui muri con queste eviteremo di usare le bacchette e provocare luci che potrebbero vedersi anche a molti metri di distanza. Dovremo solo fissarci sopra un incantesimo silenziante, in modo che non sibilino mentre le usiamo». Le brillavano gli occhi.  
«Che colori hai chiesto di mandarci?» domandò Luna chiudendo il libro, incuriosita.  
«Blu per te, rosse per Neville e rosa per me!»  
« _Rosa_?!» fece Neville sconvolto. «Come ti è venuto in mente di usare una bomboletta _rosa_?»  
«A molte ragazze piace il rosa» asserì convinta. «Porterà un tocco di femminilità e allegria!»  
Neville ne avrebbe fatto a meno, ma preferì non contraddirla  
  
  
Per sbaglio Luna gli aveva spruzzato i capelli di blu durante la notte, ma non c’era cosa migliore di camminare per i corridoi vedendo i Carrow e Gazza imprecare su quale incantesimo usare per pulire i muri: di certo due Mangiamorte come loro non avevano idea con che cosa fossero state fatte le scritte, e non riuscivano a trovare un incantesimo pulitore adatto. Il professor Vitious, da parte sua, contribuiva dicendo di tanto in tanto "Forse sì, forse no".  
Sulla porta dell’aula di Arti Oscure adesso campeggiava la scritta "Esercito di Silente, il reclutamento è ancora aperto!", mentre su quella di Babbanologia "Anche i Mangiamorte fanno la cacca come i Babbani" (mirabile suggerimento di Fred Weasley).  
Ovviamente i Carrow fecero sequestrare le bacchette di tutti gli studenti per verificare quali incantesimi avessero fatto per ultimi, ma le bacchette di Neville, Ginny e Luna risultarono _pulite_.  
«Tu non ne sai niente di tutto questo, vero Paciock?» gli disse la McGranitt riconsegnandogli la bacchetta e trattenendo un sorriso.  
«No, non ne so proprio niente!» rispose con aria innocente.  
«Attento, Paciock» gli sussurrò accorata prima di congedarlo.  
Fuori dalla porta della Direttrice di Grifondoro lo aspettavano Ginny e Luna.  
«Tutto bene?» gli chiese Ginny, ridandogli la borsa piena di libri che le aveva affidato.  
«Sì, anche se penso che la McGranitt sospetti di noi». S’incamminarono verso l’uscita del castello.  
«Oh, tutti sospettano di noi!» sorrise Luna, ricambiando allegramente con un ampio cenno della mano dei primini che li avevano salutati festosi al loro passaggio. «Guarda come sono tutti felici, oggi!»  
«Magari potrebbero _aiutarci_ facendo finta di non sospettare di noi» sentenziò nervoso guardando i ragazzini.  
«Oh, andiamo Neville!» sbuffò Ginny. «Il sole brilla, gli studenti sono felici e anche i Mangiamorte fanno la cacca come i Babbani. Cosa vuoi di più dalla vita?»  
«Qualcuno che ogni tanto facesse ragionare voi due!» mugugnò lui.  
«Mi ero dimenticata di darti la copia del _Cavillo_ , Ginny!» Luna prese il giornale diretto da suo padre dalla borsa, e Ginny a sua volta prese dalla sua tracolla la _Gazzetta del Profeta_.  
«Ed ecco quella della _Gazzetta del Profeta_!» Le due si scambiarono i giornali camminando, sotto gli occhi di Neville.  
«Perché devo stare sempre in mezzo?» si lamentò lui.  
«Perché sei l’Harry della situazione!» rispose ingenuamente Luna.  
Neville alzò gli occhi e sospirò. «Andiamo al lago, che è meglio».  
Sedute ai loro posti, le ragazze cominciarono a sfogliare le riviste, mentre Neville provava a stendere l’ennesima relazione di Babbanologia sui cento modi in cui i Nati Babbani avevano rubato la magia ai Purosangue.  
«Prima o poi chiederò alla Carrow quanto sangue Babbano hanno lei e suo fratello!» sbottò seccato.  
«Ovviamente a tue spese» commentò Ginny, rassegnata.  
«Ovviamente» assentì. «Ma vuoi mettere la soddisfazione?»  
«Luna» rise Ginny leggendo il _Cavillo,_ «certo che tuo padre non si fa perdere nessuna notizia!»  
«Adesso che la _Gazzetta del Profeta_ ha come unico obiettivo insabbiare i fatti è giusto che qualcuno dica la verità» convenne Neville.  
«Non vorrei però che gli si ritorcesse contro» sussurrò Ginny preoccupata fissando Luna.  
«Oh, mio padre è molto attento!» li tranquillizzò lei. «Fossi in voi non mi preoccuperei per lui!» e detto questo lanciò ai due i galeoni falsi.  
Neville restò sorpreso. «Li hai modificati?» Lei sorrise spalancando ancora di più gli occhi, cosa che lui credeva fisicamente impossibile.  
«Sì!» e per i successivi dieci minuti Ginny e Neville giocarono a cambiare le date sulle monete, scottandosi le dita: Luna per sbaglio aveva anche aumentato il calore che i galeoni avrebbero prodotto al mutare della data.  
Oscar saltellò gracidando verso il proprio padrone, atterrando proprio sulla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ e attirando così lo sguardo di Neville. «Ragazze, secondo voi cos’è che potrebbe attirare l’attenzione della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ sull’ES?»  
«Non credo che parleranno mai bene di noi» disse saggiamente Luna.  
«Beh» Ginny strinse gli occhi, stava sicuramente pensando qualcosa di losco, «non è detto che debbano parlare per forza bene dell’ES, basta che dicano che ci stiamo ribellando, e chi vuol capire, capirà!»  
Neville la guardò, sconsolato. «Ginny, mi stai facendo paura: cosa vuoi fare?»  
«Chi è il fondatore dell’ES?» domandò lei piuttosto.  
«Harry» rispose prontamente Neville.  
«Solo un vero Grifondoro può estrarre la Spada di Godric dal Cappello Parlante…»  
«…e Harry l’ha fatto» concluse Luna sorridendo.  
«Inoltre» continuò Ginny, «Silente ha affidato la Spada di Godric a Harry nel suo testamento, ma il Ministero si è rifiutato di dargliela».  
«Ultimamente il Ministero è pieno di persone _strane_ » affermò seria Luna, ma Neville non seppe dire se fosse ironica o meno.  
«Ripeto: cosa vi sta passando per la testa, ragazze?»  
«La Spada di Godric Grifondoro non può stare nell’ufficio di Piton» rispose con aria innocente Ginny, «quella Spada appartiene a Harry di diritto, e lui è il fondatore dell’ES…»  
Neville si voltò verso Luna: con suo sommo orrore vide che stava annuendo. «No!» gemette. «Rubare la Spada di Grifondoro dall’ufficio di Piton, no! È troppo pericoloso!»  
«Già vedo il titolo sulla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ » annunciò Ginny con gli occhi che le brillavano. «"Il Preside di Hogwarts non riesce a tenere al sicuro il più prezioso cimelio delle Quattro Case!"»  
«Che meraviglia!» commentò Luna sognante.  
«Che razza di idea assurda, semmai! Voi due non riuscirete a trascinarmi in un simile guaio! Mai e poi mai!»  
«Insomma, Neville!» lo rimproverò Ginny. «Ti fai scagliare dei Cruciatus da tutta la classe dei Serpeverde, rispondi male ai Carrow e poi hai ancora paura di Piton? Credevo ti fosse passata!»  
«Piton _è Piton_ , e io nel suo ufficio non ci voglio entrare! Scordatevelo!»  
  
  
  
Neville reggeva la bacchetta con mani tremanti: aveva costeggiato tutto il corridoio del settimo piano alle spalle di Ginny e con Luna alle calcagna, ripassando mentalmente tutti i motivi per cui non doveva mai più fare quello che le due ragazze proponevano.  
Stavano per andare a rubare la Spada di Grifondoro dall’ufficio del Preside, ovvero l’ufficio di Piton.  
Aveva la netta sensazione che sulle spalle gli incombessero tre figure che insieme avevano una portata devastante sulla sua psiche: Hermione, la professoressa McGranitt e, soprattutto, _sua nonna_.  
 _Piton_. Lui aveva sempre evitato Piton, lui aveva _paura_ di Piton, e ora stava per intrufolarsi nel suo ufficio. Improvvisamente offrirsi volontario per le esercitazioni di Arti Oscure non gli sembrava poi una cosa così brutta in confronto alle possibili conseguenze di una simile impresa.  
Dietro di lui Luna camminava con passo felpato, con l’aria di una persona che sta andando a fare un picnic. Lo diceva sempre: lei e Ginny l’avrebbero fatto diventare matto.  
Ginny aveva seguito per giorni Piton di soppiatto: doveva aver ereditato davvero il talento dei gemelli nell’organizzare misfatti, perché il Preside non si era accorto di nulla; avevano così scoperto che la parola d’ordine per entrare nell’ufficio era "Silente _"_.  
« _Silente_?» si era meravigliato Neville. «Come può essere?»  
Ginny aveva alzato le spalle. «Forse Piton pensa che nessuno potrebbe ipotizzare che la parola d’ordine sia proprio il nome della persona che ha ucciso». In effetti era una buona idea, crudele, ma buona.  
Arrivati davanti al gargoyle, Ginny deglutì ansiosa, poi proclamò sicura "Silente _"_. La statua si spostò e davanti ai loro occhi si rivelò la scala a chiocciola che li avrebbe portati all’ufficio.  
Ginny stava per aprire il portone quando Neville, guardandosi alle spalle, le disse «Sei sicura che Piton non sia dentro?»  
«Sicurissima!» sbuffò alzando gli occhi, ed entrarono.  
Tutto era come Silente l’aveva lasciato e la cosa li meravigliò; c’era ancora perfino il trespolo di Fanny la fenice, desolatamente vuoto.  
«Cosa ci fate qui, ragazzini?» domandò loro una voce dal piglio severo.  
Dal suo ritratto Phineas Nigellus li stava guardando sospettoso.  
«Ecco cosa avevamo dimenticato!» esclamò Neville coprendosi il volto con le mani. «I ritratti dei Presidi di Hogwarts! Loro parleranno, diranno che siamo stati noi!»  
«Su, Neville!» lo tranquillizzò Luna, guardando sorridente il ritratto di Silente che la ricambiava alquanto divertito e incuriosito. «I Presidi sono sicuramente dalla parte di Silente e del suo esercito, non parleranno, vero?» chiese ai quadri, che stavano osservando a dir poco basiti il trio mal assortito appena entrato nell’ufficio.  
«Ripeto» ribadì oltraggiato Nigellus, «cosa ci fate voi qui a quest’ora della notte!»  
«Non sono certo affari suoi!» lo rimbeccò Ginny, guardandosi intorno come alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
«Tu» urlò Nigellus, «sciocca ragazzina maleducata! Come osi rivolgerti così me, Preside di Hogwarts!»  
«Veramente lei è un _ex_ Preside» asserì Luna serenamente, «è morto». Neville avrebbe tanto voluto trovarsi da qualsiasi altra parte in quel momento.  
La Spada di Grifondoro riluceva ignara sotto la sua teca; Neville ebbe appena il tempo di ammirarla e provare ad avvicinarsi, prima che Ginny lanciasse contro il vetro uno dei preziosi strumenti di Silente sparsi per l’ufficio: la teca si fracassò in mille pezzi.  
«Ginny!» le gridò terrorizzato. «Perché l’hai fatto? Potevamo pensare a un altro metodo meno rumoroso!»  
«Stiamo _rubando_ qualcosa, nel caso non l’avessi notato!» gli rispose evocando un telo ruvido. «Abbiamo una certa fretta!»  
«Piccoli teppisti!» strepitò Nigellus. «Dirò tutto al Preside!»  
Ginny gridò più forte di lui. «Lei non dirà un bel niente!» Gli puntò la bacchetta contro. «Come puoi essere dalla parte di Piton, un Mangiamorte!»  
«Ragazzina, tu non sai un _bel niente_ del _professor_ Piton!» strillò quello, ancora più forte.  
«Ci sentiranno, ci sentiranno!» piagnucolò Neville tirando per una manica Luna, che stava avvolgendo la Spada nel telo tutta contenta come se stesse confezionando dei dolcetti per la merenda.  
«Andiamo!» ordinò Ginny secca; Neville e Luna afferrarono la Spada seguendola sulle scale.  
Ginny però si fermò di colpo, e a Neville quasi cadde la Spada dalle mani.  
«Voi tre dovrete spiegarmi molte cose» disse una voce tetra che Neville temeva più di quella di sua nonna.  
  
  
  
«Scandaloso!» stava ripetendo per l’ennesima volta la McGranitt, in vestaglia scozzese e con gli occhiali storti sul naso: era visibilmente sconvolta.  
Erano nel suo studio, tutti e tre, e lei era seduta alla scrivania; alle sue spalle Vitious non sembrava meno scosso di lei dal comportamento di Luna, _una Corvonero_.  
«C’è un limite a tutto! Come… come... Siete stati degli sconsiderati! Vi rendete conto che i Carrow avrebbero anche potuto spedirvi ad Azkaban? Non avete pensato ai vostri genitori? Paciock, mi meraviglio di te!» Neville sussultò sulla sedia.  
«Concordo con la punizione del Preside: una volta alla settimana, fino alle vacanze natalizie, dovrete aiutare Hagrid nella Foresta Proibita. Da parte mia e di Vitious, in quanto Direttori delle vostre Case, vi revochiamo i permessi per recarvi a Hogsmeade. E questo è quanto, andate nei vostri dormitori» ordinò, gesticolando vacua.  
Fuori dalla porta trovarono i Capiscuola, che li scortarono fino ai rispettivi dormitori; non si dissero una parola.  
Una volta giunti in sala comune, però, Neville e Ginny trovarono Seamus, Lavanda e Calì ad aspettarli in ansia seduti sui divanetti.  
«Cos’è successo?» domandò loro Seamus. «Tutto il castello è in fermento, cos’avete fatto?» Neville deglutì; Ginny raccontò i fatti.  
A fine racconto i compagni li guardarono con gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Ehm» aggiunse Neville, «ci hanno anche tolto quasi tutti i punti dalla clessidra».  
«E chi se ne frega della clessidra!» gridò Seamus entusiasta alzando un pugno. «Avete _profanato_ l’ufficio di Piton! Avete rubato la Spada di Grifondoro!»  
« _Quasi_ rubato» lo corresse Ginny, dispiaciuta.  
«Avete quasi portato via la _nostra_ spada dalle mani dei Mangiamorte!» continuò esultante Seamus. «Siete dei grandi!»  
«Davvero?» disse sorpreso Neville. Calì e Lavanda erano quasi commosse.  
«Questo è lo spirito dell’Esercito di Silente!» ruggì Seamus. «Uniti faremo vedere a Piton e ai Carrow che cosa ci ha insegnato il nostro vecchio Preside!»  
«E che Harry può contare su di noi!» incalzò Neville; si sentiva improvvisamente come ubriaco, si accorse di non rendersi nemmeno conto di quello che stava dicendo.  
«Esercito di Silente!» urlò Neville e gli altri gli risposero con un grido: adesso sì che iniziava davvero la rivolta. Anche se indubbiamente Harry, Ron e Hermione al posto loro sarebbero riusciti a rubare la spada, su questo non c’erano dubbi.  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Luna che mette la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio per, forse, aumentare il suo intelletto è un riferimento/tributo al Diadema Perduto di Corvonero, uno degli Horcrux.  
\- Incanto Proteus fatto da Hermione sui galeoni: _Harry Potter e Ordine della Fenice_ , Salani Editore, pag. 381: in quel momento solo Harry può modificare la data sulle monete (se tutti potessero farlo sarebbe un gran casino XD). Molto probabilmente Hermione modificò l’incantesimo la notte della morte di Silente per chiedere aiuto agli ex membri dell’ES, per poter modificare anche lei la data (pag. 578-579 di _Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue_ , Salani Editore).  
\- Il tentato furto della Spada di Godric è avvenuto in una data incerta fra la seconda metà di settembre 1997 e la prima metà di dicembre 1997 (riferimento: _Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte_ , Salani Editore, pag. 276). Io ho scelto un mese a caso :D  
\- In Harry _Potter e i Doni della Morte_ Harry, durante la tregua della battaglia ad Hogwarts, va nell’ufficio di Silente per usare il Pensatoio e accidentalmente scopre che la parola d’ordine è "Silente".


	5. Dicembre 1997

Il giorno successivo al loro tentato furto, a Hogwarts non si parlava d’altro.  
Ginny ricevette una Strillettera da parte della signora Weasley, Neville da parte della nonna anche, ma per motivi opposti: come aveva potuto farsi sorprendere così? Suo padre ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Subito dopo il pranzo, Seamus fece cenno di avvicinarsi a un gruppetto di persone poco lontane dal tavolo di Grifondoro; Neville vide schierarsi davanti a lui molti membri dell’ES originale: Lavanda Brown, le sorelle Patil, Ernie Macmillan di Tassorosso e Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein e Terry Steeval di Corvonero. Alle loro spalle, Luna lo guardava sorridendo.  
«Tu dicci solo quello che dobbiamo fare» gli disse semplicemente Michael, e lui si girò verso Ginny senza parole. Lei gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla fiduciosa: forse nessuno aveva capito che il caso della spada quasi rubata era stata opera di Ginny, non sua, ma al momento questi erano inutili dettagli. L’ES era ufficialmente risorto.  
Altri gufi portarono altre bombolette spray da parte dei gemelli Weasley, e furtivamente Ginny e Luna le lasciarono scivolare dentro le borse degli altri ragazzi dell’ES quando si incontrarono nei corridoi.  
Quelle notti di dicembre furono memorabili, e per quanto l’atmosfera non fosse la migliore dei sette anni che Neville aveva trascorso a Hogwarts, avrebbe ricordato per sempre l’emozione di quelle scorribande. Alla fioca luce lunare che filtrava dalle grandi finestre del castello, correvano per i lunghi corridoi scrivendo i loro motti, le loro insinuazioni verso i Mangiamorte e, non per ultimo, il loro appoggio a Harry Potter.  
«Harry tornerà a Hogwarts, vedrete!» continuava a ripetere Neville agli amici. «Lui si è sempre battuto contro le ingiustizie, lui ama questa scuola, non la lascerà in balia di Piton!»  
La determinazione crebbe insieme all’adrenalina e i Cruciatus non fecero più male anche al cuore quando sulla pedana di Arti Oscure, durante le esercitazioni, si schierarono anche Seamus e Michael.  
Erano tre Case di Hogwarts sotto lo stesso nome, quello di Silente, erano dei ragazzi che mostravano la propria lealtà a un compagno, Harry Potter. Erano l’Esercito di Silente, avrebbero difeso loro Hogwarts e i suoi studenti fino all’arrivo di Harry.  
Presto arrivò anche la neve e per motivi di sicurezza non uscirono con Hagrid nella Foresta Proibita per assolvere la punizione: sarebbe stato seriamente rischioso; tuttavia, quelle volte restarono lo stesso nella casetta del guardiacaccia.  
«Vi faccio un po’ di tè, ragazzi?» domandò loro una di quelle sere Hagrid; i tre si guardarono negli occhi: Hagrid ai fornelli non era mai una buona cosa.  
«Lo faccio io, Hagrid» si propose Luna alzandosi.  
«E io ho portato dei dolcetti da parte di mia madre!» proseguì Ginny, consegnando a Hagrid un pacchetto.  
«Oh, tua madre è sempre così gentile!» la ringrazio l’uomo.  
Neville era seduto accanto al camino: osservò Luna armeggiare col bollitore e pensò che anche Hermione in quel caso si sarebbe offerta di fare del tè, e Ginny stava evitando i dolci di Hagrid non meno di come avrebbe fatto Ron. In lui molti vedevano Harry ormai, e la cosa lo stordiva: lui stava semplicemente spianando la strada a Harry facendo peraltro la cosa giusta, niente di più, niente di meno; e poi erano ancora in tanti quelli che diffidavano dell’ES, non era raro che al suo passaggio sentisse mormorare frasi come "I miei genitori mi hanno detto di stare lontano da Neville Paciock, Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood: se i Carrow o Piton mi sorprendessero potrebbero marchiare tutta la famiglia come traditori del sangue! _"_  
Luna gli porse una tazza di tè e in quel momento Ginny li colse di sorpresa circondando le loro spalle con le braccia.  
«Oh, ragazzi!» sorrise. «Per quanto questa sia una situazione disastrosa sono contenta di condividerla con voi: credo di non essermi mai sentita così utile e orgogliosa di qualcuno! Sono fiera di voi!»  
«Anche io e Neville siamo fieri di te, vero Neville?» disse Luna rivolta a lui, ma lui non rispose: si limitò ad annuire col magone in gola. Ormai detestava amorevolmente quelle due.  
Ginny rise. «Credo che quando avrò dei figli darò loro i vostri nomi!»  
«Per carità!» esclamò Neville, asciugandosi gli occhi e provando a nascondere le lacrime alla meglio. «Di Neville sfortunati ne basta solo uno al mondo!» e Luna esplose in una delle sue insolite risate dal volume spacca timpani.  
  
  
  
Il Lago Nero era ormai ghiacciato e Neville si aggirava per la riva cercando delle piante che crescevano spontaneamente nella stagione fredda nonostante la neve: la professoressa Sprite lo aveva invitato nel suo ufficio per fare un approfondimento, lui avrebbe solo dovuto procurarsi l’oggetto di studio in questione.  
«Bella giornata per congelarsi le terga, eh, Paciock?»  
Era chino, ma non dovette voltarsi per sapere chi fosse: l’aveva riconosciuto dal saluto e dal piglio.  
«Buona giornata anche a te, Zabini» replicò, mettendo dei rametti dentro un barattolo di vetro. Zabini lo fissava col sorriso sardonico che ormai stava cominciando a detestare cordialmente.  
«Tornerai a casa per le vacanze, Paciock?» gli domandò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Sì, tu?» tanto valeva fare conversazione, e continuò a cercare piantine sotto la neve.  
«Anch’io, ed è un peccato: non potrò godermi le austere mura di Hogwarts prive di qualsiasi ardito messaggio».  
Neville sussultò; lo guardò provando ad assumere un’aria innocente. «Non capisco, cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Se tu torni a casa, nessuno scriverà più sui muri: grosso errore, Paciock, anche i Carrow sanno fare due più due, per quanto strano possa sembrare e nonostante il loro strabismo».  
Neville deglutì: tutti i membri dell’ES sarebbero tornati a casa, nessuno avrebbe più scritto sui muri e a questo non aveva pensato.  
«Comunque io non c’entro niente» affermò provando a ostentare sicurezza.  
Zabini si appoggiò contro un albero annuendo ironico. «Giusto! Voci di corridoio mormorano che lo disse anche Malfoy, prima di provare per la milionesima volta ad uccidere Silente».  
«E non è che per caso sai anche come mai Malfoy adesso sia in questo stato?» gli chiese di rimando sarcastico, senza aspettarsi una risposta sincera.  
«In qualunque stato Malfoy si trovi ora, fisico o mentale che sia, per me può benissimo restarci: la cosa non mi tange» gesticolò. «E non mi far dire cose poco carine sul posto dove mi auguro che sia piuttosto».  
Neville trattenne una risata. «Vedo che provi molta simpatia per i Malfoy» commentò, provando a imitare il tono solenne e teatrale di Zabini.  
«Guarda, giusto quella che potrei provare per un paio di calzini spaiati» ribatté con aria schifata. «Ed è uguale a quella che provo per la Parkinson».  
«La vostra nuova reginetta?»  
«Almeno fino a quando la Greengrass non la scalzerà!» rispose alzando un sopracciglio. «Malfoy non è più un astro nascente, ormai è una stella cadente in picchiata, e la Greengrass sa che se i genitori del giovane rampollo vogliono ancora tentare la scalata sociale dovranno rivolgersi ad un buon partito…»  
Neville restò sorpreso. «Non sapevo che la Parkinson non fosse un buon partito!»  
«Paciock, converrai con me sulla bruttezza intrinseca del carlino in questione, e a ciò si aggiunge un padre Mangiamorte non certo brillante» scosse la testa fintamente deluso, «giusto la Carrow poteva avere un debole quell’uomo. I Greengrass si stanno tenendo fuori il giusto, le loro imprese sono floride e la piccola Asteria, la sorella minore di Daphne, a quanto ne so tiene una foto del giovane Malfoy sotto al cuscino. Povera piccola, pensa che incubi!»  
«Immagino» sorrise Neville, richiudendo un barattolo.  
Zabini sospirò. «E tu, Paciock, cosa mi racconti delle tue parti?»  
Neville notò che il modo in cui l’altro pronunciava il suo cognome spesso e volentieri alla fine di ogni frase, quasi come se volesse creare un avvicinamento e un’atmosfera confidenziale, per certi versi l’urtava, mentre per altri era come se gli tenesse compagnia, insieme agli altri tratti di Zabini che lo incuriosivano e al contempo lo facevano stare all’erta.  
«Cosa?» ribatté accigliandosi. «Mi stai chiedendo davvero di parlarti dei possibili piani dei Grifondoro?»  
«Paciock! Maledetto Salazar, ma quanto sei in malafede?» alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Parlami di Seamus Finnigan: ha ricevuto una Strillettera da parte di Dean Thomas negli ultimi giorni?»  
«Perché mai Seamus dovrebbe ricevere una Strillettera da parte di Dean?» si stupì.  
«Perché ha baciato te!» rispose Zabini, come fosse una cosa ovvia.  
Neville scrollò la testa, stranito. «Non ti seguo».  
Zabini sbuffò spazientito. «Ricordi? Ti ho fatto baciare Finnigan».  
«Come se potessi dimenticarlo!» sbottò seccato.  
«L’ho fatto per vedere come avrebbe reagito Thomas» Neville continuò a guardarlo senza capire. «Quei due, Finnigan e Thomas, secondo me _flirtano_ » _._  
«Zabini!» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, incredulo.  
«Ti dico di sì!» assentì Zabini. «Ricordi il modo in cui Finnigan urlava contro sua madre prima del funerale di Silente?»  
«Urlava perché sua madre non voleva che restasse qui» disse lui convinto, «non vedo cosa c’entri!»  
«Non il _perché_ , Paciock, ma il _come_ strillava! Come _una checca isterica_!»  
Neville ricordò di come Seamus e Dean fossero sempre insieme e di quanto Seamus fosse dispiaciuto all’inizio dell’anno sull’Hogwarts Express. Scosse la testa: Zabini lo stava suggestionando. «No, continuo a non capire come tu possa anche solo pensare una cosa simile!»  
Zabini rise. «Fai pure, io nel frattempo mi diverto!»  
Neville sistemò con cura i barattoli su una cassetta per trasportarli fino all’ufficio della professoressa Sprite; stava per andarsene quando decise di porre a Zabini quella domanda che gli era rimasta in gola fin dalla prima volta che si erano parlati.  
«Perché parli con me, Zabini?»  
Lui lo fissò come se fosse qualcosa di buffo. «Paciock, ho una bocca, la uso per parlare!»  
«Non intendevo questo!» Zabini rise, e Neville si rese conto che l’aveva preso in giro.  
«Paciock, io ti rispetto, e penso che questo possa bastarti». Neville restò invece attonito a guardarlo. «No, a quanto pare non ti basta». Incrociò le braccia al petto e rivolse lo sguardo verso il castello, poi riprese a parlare.  
«Paciock, mi è stato insegnato che si deve stare attenti ai rapporti, ai legami, perché col tempo diventano punti deboli. Mi è stato insegnato che nessuno ti coprirà le spalle al momento opportuno, e che prima di ogni cosa si deve pensare alla propria integrità. Tu, in nome di un legame, hai coperto le spalle a qualcuno non pensando alla tua integrità. Certo, è una cosa che non concepisco, ma tu turbi il mio mondo, Paciock, e perciò meriti il mio rispetto».  
Neville fissò la neve ai suoi piedi. «Pensavo piuttosto che un Serpeverde mi avrebbe disprezzato per questo» commentò senza guardarlo.  
«Perfino un nemico merita rispetto, o finirai col sottovalutarlo» alzò le spalle. «Sei più coraggioso di quanto pensassi, Paciock, e non lo dico con ironia». Detto questo, prese un grosso orologio da tasca d’argento dal bordo inciso e guardò che ore fossero. Quando l’aprì, Neville scorse la foto di una donna di colore sotto il coperchio; pensò fosse la madre di Zabini.  
«Si è fatto tardi» constatò Zabini rimettendo in tasca l’orologio, «meglio rientrare, o i nostri Direttori ci sguinzaglieranno Gazza alle calcagna».  
Neville si limitò ad annuire mesto; prese la cassetta con i barattoli e lo seguì a qualche passo di distanza fino all’entrata del castello.  
Tuttavia, quando si separarono non si salutarono.  
  
  
  
E venne il giorno del ritorno a casa per le vacanze natalizie.  
Neville arrancava a fatica lungo il binario seguendo Ginny e Luna: aveva voluto fare il cavaliere e dir loro che le avrebbe aiutate con i bagagli, e quelle due lo avevano riempito di roba fino al collo.  
Arrivò davanti all’Hogwarts Express col fiatone e il viso rosso e, mentre aiutava le ragazze a spingere dalla banchina sul vagone i bagagli, qualcuno passando gli urtò con forza una spalla con la propria. Si voltò per protestare e con sua grande sorpresa vide Zabini allontanarsi da lui a passo veloce guardandolo con un sorriso beffardo.  
«E così anche lui torna a casa per Natale…» mormorò sovrappensiero.  
«Cosa, Neville?» gli domandò Ginny dal primo gradino della carrozza.  
«No, niente» e salì sul treno.  
Lui, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Lavanda e Cali si strinsero come sardine pur di entrare nello stesso scompartimento, e quando il treno partì iniziarono a raccontarsi aneddoti sulle notti passate a imbrattare le mura del castello.  
«E ricordate quando Gazza per poco non ci ha sorpreso» disse Seamus. «Si mise a starnazzare "Professoressa Carrow! Professoressa Carrow!"» strillò imitando la voce e l’espressione di Gazza.  
«Già!» si asciugò le lacrime dal ridere Calì. «Ci siamo nascosti e io non riuscivo a non ridere! Seamus, come hai potuto parlare di una probabile cotta di Gazza per la Carrow proprio in quel momento?!»  
«Ma scusa» ribatté il ragazzo con aria innocente, «Gazza è così felice delle punizioni dei Carrow, hanno realizzato il suo sogno più segreto, e non fa altro che correr dietro a quella vecchia strega ingobbita!»  
«Peccato che lei non abbia occhi che per il padre di Pansy» buttò lì Neville.  
Tutti tacquero guardandolo allibiti, e in quel momento ricordò: gliel’aveva detto Zabini.  
«Ehm, voci di corridoio!» aggiunse subito. «Non mi ricordo nemmeno più chi me l’ha detto…»  
«Beh, così si spiegherebbe perché i Carrow tengano sul piedistallo Pansy!» osservò Ginny.  
«Vero!» esclamò Lavanda. «E Tiger e Goyle non seguono più Malfoy, avete notato?» chiese, ma nessuno rispose: il loro sguardo era stato catturato da qualcosa di incredibile fuori dal finestrino.  
Tre figure nere e incappucciate stavano volando su manici di scopa verso il treno. Erano Mangiamorte.  
«Che diavolo ci fanno qui?» domandò stridulo Seamus, e il treno improvvisamente rallentò.  
Si guardarono in faccia.  
«Stanno sicuramente per salire» disse Neville, «dobbiamo aiutare i primini nel caso vogliano far loro del male: dividiamoci e avvisiamo gli altri!» I ragazzi assentirono e, sfoderando le bacchette, uscirono dallo scompartimento di soppiatto.  
Neville prima della partenza aveva visto dei ragazzini del primo anno salire sulla prima carrozza, a denti stretti cominciò a correre verso loro.  
Urtò qualcuno più alto di lui: dallo stemma sulla divisa vide che si trattava di un Serpeverde, non aveva tempo da perdere con degli sbruffoni.  
«Levati!» gli urlò senza guardarlo in faccia.  
«Paciock! Dove cazzo stai andando?»  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide Zabini. Lo stava trattenendo per un braccio, sembrava furioso.  
«Togliti di mezzo!» gridò ancora Neville. «Ci sono dei Mangiamorte sul treno!» Non seppe dire il perché, ma lo disse quasi accusandolo del fatto.  
«Lo so!» replicò seccato. «Sono qui per prendere uno di voi».  
Il sangue gli affluì di colpo alla testa, quasi barcollò. «Come fai a saperlo?»  
«Tiger e Goyle l’hanno annunciato poco fa stappando burrobirra, quindi adesso vedi di portare quel tuo pachidermico culo al sicuro!» e così dicendo lo spintonò via.  
Non se lo fece dire due volte: corse via col cuore in gola.  
Erano venuti a prendere uno di loro, _chi_? Doveva correre dagli altri, _subito_.  
Sentì Lavanda strillare e provò ad accelerare il passo; in lontananza vide fiotti di luce rossa: qualcuno era stato Schiantato, poi un urlo di Seamus.  
Quando arrivò vicino al suo scompartimento vide che uno dei Mangiamorte teneva fra le braccia un corpo svenuto dai capelli biondi: Luna.  
«Luna!» gridò rabbioso. « _Stupeficium_!»  
« _Protego_!» ribatté il Mangiamorte accanto a quello che stava portando via la ragazza, e Neville volò contro la porta dello scompartimento dirimpetto. Alle spalle dei rapitori, Ginny stava provando a schiantare il terzo Mangiamorte, e dalla porta semiaperta dello scompartimento Neville vide i piedi di Lavanda a terra: era Schiantata, i tre uomini avevano deciso di non limitarsi a legare qualsiasi ribelle.  
« _Expelliarmus_!» gridò Seamus, raggiungendolo e riuscendo a disarmare il Mangiamorte avversario di Ginny; il passaggio era stretto e quando l’uomo si ritrovò improvvisamente privo di bacchetta Ginny ne approfittò per scagliargli una delle sue prodigiose Fatture Orcovolanti.  
I due uomini con Luna si trovarono così il passaggio dietro loro bloccato dal compagno affatturato e da Ginny, con davanti a loro Seamus e Neville pronti a duellare.  
Uno dei due Mangiamorte provò a disarmarli. « _Expelliarmus!_ »  
« _Protego!_ » ruggì Neville. «Lasciate Luna!»  
In risposta quello che teneva la ragazza fra le braccia rise crudele. «Spiacenti, ragazzino, ma ci serve per mettere a tacere suo padre!»  
« _Impedimenta!_ » urlò il compagno, riuscendo finalmente a cogliere di sorpresa Seamus, che cadde a terra.  
Il Mangiamorte alle prese con Ginny riuscì a liberarsi di lei con un sonoro ceffone, arrivando così dove la bacchetta non era arrivata. I tre uomini cominciarono a correre via verso l’ultima carrozza.  
Seamus cadendo aveva sbattuto la testa, non si era ancora ripreso, Neville e Ginny invece li seguirono lanciando incantesimi.  
« _Pietrificus Totalus_!»  
«Attento, Neville!» l’ammonì Ginny correndo. «Potresti colpire Luna per sbaglio!»  
In quel momento Michael si affacciò all’improvviso da uno scompartimento e puntò la bacchetta contro i Mangiamorte.  
« _Impedimenta_!» il primo Mangiamorte cadde, gli altri due provarono a scansarlo e Schiantarono Michael.  
«Bastardi!» gridò Neville, scagliando contro loro una fattura; li mancò, ma grazie a Michael li avevano quasi raggiunti.  
« _Incarceramus_!» urlò Ginny con successo: colpì in pieno le caviglie dei due Mangiamorte e dal nulla delle corde si attorcigliarono ai loro piedi.  
«Adesso giuro che vi ripago con la stessa moneta!» minacciò la ragazza raggiungendo i due caduti.  
Neville fece per strappare dalle braccia Luna ai rapitori, ma un urlo di Ginny lo trattenne: si voltò e vide che il Mangiamorte che prima era caduto per mano di Michael si era ripreso e aveva scagliato una fattura contro Ginny facendola cadere a terra; stava per Schiantare entrambi quando Neville si gettò su Ginny per proteggerla e spingerla di lato.  
Grazie a ciò l’uomo liberò alla svelta i compagni e ripresero la fuga.  
Ginny non si riprendeva, Neville le sentì il polso per poi ripartire all’inseguimento dei Mangiamorte: dov’erano gli altri?  
Correre provando a schivare fatture non era facile, e la rabbia cresceva in lui mentre notava che gli altri ragazzi stavano ben chiusi nei loro scompartimenti senza accennare ad aiutarli: e loro che erano usciti allo scoperto per proteggerli!  
Provò a scagliare un’ultima fattura, erano arrivati alla fine del treno, ma li mancò. Impotente, rimase bloccato dietro la porta che i Mangiamorte sigillarono con un incantesimo, e a nulla valse prenderla a pugni mentre loro salivano su dei manici di scopa portando via Luna.  
Con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo lanciò una fattura contro la maniglia per poi prenderla a calci: la porta finalmente cedette e, sporgendosi oltre le barre di ferro del balconcino di protezione, urlò con rabbia in loro direzione. Troppo tardi: erano ormai lontani e lui non aveva una scopa.  
"Oh, mio padre è molto attento!" aveva detto Luna. "Fossi in voi non mi preoccuperei per lui!", infatti avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi per lei.  
Furioso, richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e corse verso Ginny.  
Seamus si era ripreso e stava provando a far rinvenire la ragazza.  
«L’hanno presa» gli disse semplicemente, chinandosi sull’amica.  
«Lavanda si è appena ripresa» l’informò tristemente. «Mi ha detto che durante la colluttazione, a via di strattoni, è riuscita a mettere nella tasca di Luna il suo galeone: almeno quando si risveglierà potrà comunicare con noi».  
«Ha fatto bene» assentì vagamente, «daremo a Lavanda il galeone di Luna, del resto abbiamo la sua roba…» Stava fissando gli occhi curiosi e atterriti che li osservavano dagli scompartimenti senza aiutarli.  
«Neville» gli sussurrò Seamus mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, «devi capirli, hanno avuto paura».  
«Anche noi abbiamo paura, Seamus!» ribatté seccamente a bassa voce. «Ma avremmo potuto essere un intero treno contro tre Mangiamorte! Erano solo tre!»  
«Non è rimproverandoli che otterremo il loro appoggio, ricordi? Eri tu quello che diceva che dovevamo dare speranza, perché così l’ES avrebbe avuto altre reclute!» gli disse sorridendo. «Lascia sbollire la rabbia, sembra strano anche a me vederti così! Luna è una grande perdita, ma devi essere forte per lei» e rivolse lo sguardo su Ginny, ancora svenuta. «E anche per lei» aggiunse.  
«Senza me e Ginny sareste persi» scherzò, e deglutì a stento con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Esatto!» sospirò Seamus. «Andiamo dagli altri adesso, a testa alta».  
«A testa alta» ripeté Neville, e alzandosi in piedi s’incamminarono verso un futuro un po’ più amaro.  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Il nome per esteso della figlia di Ginny e Harry è Lily Luna Potter, parola della Rowling :p


	6. Gennaio 1998

 

Neville e Ginny non riuscivano ancora a tornare al "loro" albero vicino al lago, per il momento era come se fosse un tabù: avrebbe ricordato loro l’assenza di Luna.  
I loro galeoni cambiavano data due volte al giorno e ciò stava dire che Luna voleva rassicurarli sulla propria salute: stava bene, o almeno lo speravano.  
Erano appena usciti dal castello, quando Ginny sbatté con forza una copia del _Cavillo_ sul petto di Neville.  
«Guarda!» sbottò arrabbiata a bassa voce. «Hanno ottenuto quello che volevano: il vecchio Xeno ha cambiato linea editoriale!»  
Neville prese lentamente il giornale e con un dolore acuto al petto vide che in prima pagina c’era una foto di Harry con accanto l’ammontare della sua taglia. «Ginny, Luna è tutto ciò che rimane a Xeno di sua moglie, prova a capirlo…»  
Gli occhi dell’amica si fecero lucidi per poi stringersi pieni di rabbia. «Lo so» disse senza guardarlo e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Solo che…» non finì la frase, sentirono entrambi qualcosa nell’aria.  
Si guardarono in faccia, attoniti: non poteva essere, era assurdo, Piton non poteva arrivare fino a questo punto…  
«Dissennatori!» urlò Neville sfoderando la bacchetta, imitato da Ginny.  
I Dissennatori calarono sul parco verso un gruppo di ragazzi agghiacciati. Che ci facevano lì quelle creature? Perché avevano superato il perimetro della scuola?  
« _Expecto patronum_!» Ginny evocò il proprio Patronus, puntando la bacchetta verso i ragazzi che i Dissennatori stavano per attaccare.  
« _Expecto patronum_!» ripeté Neville, pur sapendo che proprio quello era un incantesimo che non gli riusciva affatto, e infatti non gli riuscì.  
Nel gruppetto di ragazzi attaccati notò anche Adrian Farrow, il Corvonero che aveva visto litigare con Zabini: non aveva un bell’aspetto, e non doveva essere solo per via dei Dissennatori: sembrava facesse fatica a respirare.  
« _Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!_ » riprovò più volte con la bacchetta rivolta verso il ragazzo, ma i Dissennatori si erano rivolti anche verso lui e Ginny… cadde a terra.  
« _Expecto patronum!_ » urlò una voce che riconobbe subito. Si voltò: dalla punta della bacchetta di Blaise Zabini vide materializzarsi un Patronus Corporeo dalla forma di un’aquila.  
Il Patronus di Ginny si era indebolito fino a dissolversi, e con l’arrivo di quello più forte di Zabini la ragazza ne approfittò per richiamarlo nuovamente. Alle loro spalle venne ad aiutarli il Patronus a forma di gatto della McGranitt.  
«Adrian!» gridò accorato Zabini andando verso il ragazzo, in preda a un forte attacco d’asma.  
«Questo non doveva succedere!» esclamò stizzita la McGranitt verso Piton, che li aveva immediatamente raggiunti; dietro di loro arrancava Vitious, che corse subito dai Corvonero attaccati con Adrian.  
«Farrow deve essere portato subito in Infermeria, Zabini» disse piuttosto il Preside, ma il ragazzo non l’aveva nemmeno ascoltato: aveva sollevato Adrian di peso con un’espressione indecifrabile ed era corso via a passo spedito.  
Solo allora sopraggiunsero i Carrow.  
«Che succede qui?» gracchiò Alecto.  
«I Dissennatori dovevano rimanere di guardia al di fuori del castello, perché sono entrati?» sibilò Piton.  
«E noi che ne sappiamo?» rispose Amycus, divertito. «Forse ci avevano fame!»  
«Non va sprecata una sola goccia di sangue di mago» ribatté gelidamente Piton guardando i due, «spero che questo vi sia chiaro».  
«Chiarissimo!» sbuffò insolente Alecto.  
Piton si rivolse a Neville e a Ginny. «Paciock, alzati da terra: lo spettacolo è finito. Weasley, vedo che il tuo Patronus ha una forma _particolare_ » commentò, inclinando gli angoli della bocca all’ingiù in una strana espressione.  
Ginny non rispose, lui voltò le spalle e andò via seguito dai Carrow.  
Neville guardò Ginny, stupito: era vero, il Patronus di Ginny era cambiato, era una cerva adesso, a tutti gli effetti la _compagna_ di quello di Harry.  
«Seguitemi nel mio ufficio» sospirò la McGranitt verso i due Grifondoro, «vi offrirò della cioccolata».  
«Starà bene, Farrow?» le domandò Neville seguendola.  
«Farrow è cagionevole di salute» gli rispose asciutta, «vedere i Dissennatori l’ha spaventato al punto da avere un attacco asmatico, ma penso che fortunatamente si riprenderà presto».  
  
  
  
Le uniche cose dei suoi genitori che la nonna gli aveva permesso di tenere con sé erano un portagioie e un paio di foto.  
Il portagioie era rettangolare e di noce scuro, sul coperchio erano dipinte delle grandi rose viola e rosa su sfondo bianco. Dentro Neville vi teneva tre foto: una ritraeva i suoi genitori giovanissimi, fidanzati da qualche mese, in un’altra c’erano i suoi genitori appena entrati nell’Ordine della Fenice e nell’ultima, la sua preferita, sua madre che lo teneva fra le braccia appena nato; era ancora nel letto dell’ospedale e sorrideva tenendolo rivolto verso l’obiettivo mentre suo padre, seduto accanto a lei, le cingeva le spalle con un braccio. Erano felici.  
Insieme alle foto c’era un mucchio di incarti di gomme Bolle Bollenti: sua madre, ogni volta che andava a trovarli al San Mungo, gliene regalava un paio. Sua nonna gli diceva sempre di buttarli via, ma lui li aveva conservati tutti: riteneva che quegli incarti fossero le carezze di sua madre per lui.  
Seduto a terra davanti ad un’ampia finestra, sull’ultimo pianerottolo delle scale che portavano alla torre di Astronomia, si cullava in pace nell’atmosfera che creava la sua mente ogni volta che guardava quelle foto. Non c’era molto che andasse bene in quel periodo, avrebbe tanto voluto ricevere un altro incarto di gomma Bolle Bollenti dalla mamma.  
«Buon pomeriggio, Paciock!» lo salutò allegramente una voce.  
Neville sussultò, poi guardò torvo Zabini mentre si sedeva sul gradino superiore al suo. «Salve, Zabini. Come mai da queste parti?»  
«Cercavo un posto tranquillo dove osservare malinconico il cielo di Hogwarts» rispose altezzoso, «e mi sono imbattuto in te. Avevi l’aria di uno che vuole restare da solo, così ho pensato fosse il caso di cercare _proprio_ la tua compagnia»  
Neville richiuse la scatola e alzò gli occhi verso di lui, esasperato. «Cos’ha il cielo di Hogwarts da dover essere osservato?»  
«Credo che vorrò ricordarlo, quando sarò andato via: è stato il tetto della mia adolescenza!» sospirò fissando la finestra, e in quel momento un tuono scosse le ante: iniziò un temporale. «E che bel tetto!» aggiunse subito ironicamente.  
Neville ribatté sarcastico. «Il cielo piange per le tue battute, Zabini».  
«Ne convengo». Infilò una mano dentro la propria borsa piena di libri e pergamene e ne tirò fuori una mela rossa. «Posso offrirti una mela, Paciock? Non è avvelenata e l’ho tenuta a debita distanza da Malfoy, giuro». Neville guardò il frutto, incerto, poi l’afferrò e la morse dubbioso; Zabini prese un’altra mela dalla borsa e iniziò a mangiarla.  
«È buona!» si sorprese dopo un paio di morsi.  
«Vero?» sorrise gioioso Zabini. «Proviene dal melo che cura personalmente mia madre».  
In quel momento Neville si ricordò che si vociferava che la madre di Zabini avesse ucciso i suoi sette ex mariti: gli andò il morso di traverso.  
Zabini gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla schiena. «Su, su, Paciock! Mia madre è una grande esperta di botanica, oltre a essere una grande appassionata di veleni!» rise ironico.  
Neville lo guardò di traverso. «E ti ha trasmesso questa sua passione?» Era indeciso se continuare a mangiare o meno la mela, ma ormai che c’era decise di mangiarla tutta.  
«Oh, tu e lei andreste molto d’accordo!» affermò sorridendo. «Mia madre ama molto le piante e l’Erbologia, anche se le usa perlopiù per produrre dei cosmetici per sé che come medicine alternative. Vorrebbe che io diventassi un Guaritore, ma ho sempre preferito applicare le sue nozioni di Erbologia sugli animali magici e non».  
Neville raggiunse il torsolo della mela. «Come mai ti piace così tanto chiacchierare con me, Zabini?» gli domandò perplesso.  
«Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto come sarebbe mantenere un rapporto con una persona incapace di mentire e nascondere qualcosa: tu sei un _esemplare_ raro, mi stai offrendo la grande possibilità di farlo».  
«Davvero, Zabini, non so come ringraziarti: sei il primo a darmi dell’animale».  
Zabini assentì serio. «Adoro come stia crescendo in te la presenza di spirito: è un dono che la natura fa di rado».  
«Che fortuna!»  
«Erano le foto dei tuoi genitori quelle che ho intravisto prima?» gli chiese, pulendosi le mani con un fazzoletto di stoffa pregiata.  
«Perché?» domandò di rimando sulla difensiva.  
«Mi farebbe piacere vederle, posso?» lo disse in modo così neutro e spontaneo che Neville non seppe dirgli di no: aprì il portagioie e gli porse le foto; notò che Zabini le maneggiò con estrema cura.  
«Somigli molto a tua madre» commentò, «soprattutto ora che sei dimagrito un po’. Cosa ti ha detto a questo proposito tua nonna durante le vacanze?»  
«Che dovrei mangiare di più». borbottò.  
Zabini annuì alzando le sopracciglia. «Ho sempre provato simpatia per quell’essere mitologico con un avvoltoio impagliato sul cappello che è tua nonna, Paciock». Neville trattenne una risata. «Erano molto belli i tuoi insieme». gli disse infine, riconsegnandogli le foto.  
Neville notò una strana malinconia nei suoi occhi mentre lo diceva: pensò che dopotutto Zabini era orfano di padre, forse per questo aveva reagito così.  
«Zabini, non per essere invadente» esordì, «ma di preciso chi era tuo padre fra gli ex mariti di tua madre?»  
«Che domande!» aggrottò la fronte il ragazzo. «Nessuno di loro: con sette mariti pensi davvero che mia madre non abbia avuto almeno un amante?»  
Neville tossì nervoso. «Ma tua madre ti ha mai detto chi sia almeno?» gli domandò ancora.  
«Ho notato che non riesci ad evocare un Patronus, Paciock».  
Neville capì che voleva cambiare discorso, e l’accontentò suo malgrado. «No, non ci riesco: non riesco a concentrarmi su pensieri abbastanza felici, credo».  
Zabini appoggiò il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Una cosa abbastanza triste. Ritieni di non avere pensieri felici nonostante i tuoi diciassette anni?»  
«Diciassette anni sono pochi» affermò Neville, «forse crescendo riuscirò ad averne».  
«E cosa pensi di fare una volta cresciuto, appena uscito da Hogwarts, intendo» incalzò il Serpeverde.  
«Beh, credo che mi unirò all’Ordine della Fenice, penso sia lampante, no?»  
«Sì, ma, voglio dire, io per esempio proseguirò gli studi sugli animali, ma tu che farai? Come vivrai?»  
«C’è la guerra, e io…» provò a dire.  
«E tu?»  
Non riuscì a rispondere.  
Zabini, come suo solito, rispose al posto suo. «Tu non vedi un futuro. Ti concentri così tanto sugli altri che non sai cosa fare di te stesso».  
«Io amo l’Erbologia!» esclamò offeso.  
«Dovresti dimostrarlo di più».  
«Ma lo dimostro!» ribatté. «La professoressa Sprite dice che…»  
«La professoressa Sprite» lo interruppe Zabini, «potrà stimolarti solo finché sarai a Hogwarts, le hai mai chiesto seriamente dove potresti approfondire gli studi?»  
«Mia nonna vorrebbe che diventassi un Auror» balbettò senza guardarlo.  
«Mia madre vorrebbe che diventassi un Guaritore» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, siamo più simili di quanto pensassi». Neville gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Comunque» proseguì Zabini, «non è possibile che tu non abbia pensieri abbastanza felici: c’è sempre un buon motivo per farsi una risata, anche nel momento meno opportuno» e così dicendo prese la propria borsa e si alzò dal gradino.  
«Stai dicendo che io non sarò mai capace di evocare un Patronus?» s’infuriò stringendo i pugni.  
«Sto dicendo» lo corresse tranquillo, «che sei così ansioso di aiutare gli altri che non focalizzi bene il perché dovresti farlo».  
Si guardarono per un lungo attimo; poi Neville prese le proprie cose e si alzò anche lui per andar via.  
«Ma potrebbe essere una bella sfida aiutarti a evocare un Patronus» gli disse Zabini quando l’aveva appena superato.  
Neville si voltò sorpreso alzando un sopracciglio: lo stava guardando col solito sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto. «Cosa, Zabini?»  
«Venerdì dopo la mezzanotte, bagno dei prefetti: vediamo se riesco a tirarti fuori dei pensieri abbastanza felici» e andò via urtandogli la spalla con la propria, lasciandolo lì, a bocca aperta.  
  
  
  
Zabini.  
Zabini, Zabini e ancora Zabini.  
Neville uscì dalla Biblioteca borbottando a voce alta una serie di pensieri sconnessi che riguardavano Zabini, appunto. Con la borsa in spalla e delle pergamene strette fra le braccia camminò fino all’ingresso del castello per andare all’aperto: aveva bisogno d’aria.  
Per colpa di quel maledetto ragazzo la sera precedente aveva sognato Seamus e Dean corrersi incontro felici su un campo di girasoli per poi abbracciarsi e baciarsi appassionatamente: decisamente gli stava mettendo in testa troppe idee a dir poco bizzarre. Poco prima, in Biblioteca, la sua mente gli aveva fatto lo strano scherzo di ripetere la scena del sogno, solo che stavolta lui fissava tutto dal vivo, con accanto Zabini che gli diceva "Che ti avevo detto?"Il colmo!  
Arrivato quasi al portone, una pergamena gli cadde, e chinandosi a raccoglierla intravide una lunga veste ampia e blu da cui sotto spuntavano due eleganti scarpe col tacco altissimo. Le studentesse indossavano tutte la divisa e nessuna delle insegnanti si vestiva così; incuriosito si rialzò lentamente, vedendo così a qualche metro da lui una giovane donna bellissima.  
Era di colore, con i capelli neri, lucenti e lisci, lunghi fino alla vita, vestita con un abito sobrio ma particolare, di buon gusto. Non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimase a fissarla incantato, non aveva mai visto una donna così straordinariamente bella. Fu la voce di Piton a risvegliarlo.  
«Eleanor Blandford» la salutò il Preside avvicinandosi a lei.  
La Blandford allungò un braccio verso di lui per il baciamano, gli sorrise, un sorriso che a Neville parve familiare. Sentì inspiegabilmente la voglia di spiarli: si nascose dietro una grossa colonna.  
«Severus Piton» ricambiò il saluto la donna mentre Piton le baciava la mano.  
L’uomo la fissò sarcastico. «Non credevo che il bacino di uomini ricchi si fosse ristretto a tal punto da spingerti a cercarli a Hogwarts».  
«Oh, Severus!» ridacchiò lei con fare innocente. «Per il momento non sono in cerca di matrimoni: i tuoi compagni hanno sterminato i miei migliori rifornitori di fiori e vivande, non riuscirei a organizzare nessun matrimonio degno di tale nome».  
«Sono profondamente dispiaciuto per tale perdita, Eleanor» disse Piton serio, e Neville per la prima volta si ritrovò a doversi trattenere dal ridere istericamente per un commento acido del Preside.  
«Comunque!» riprese la donna. «Non sono di certo qui per cercar marito, a meno che non voglia sposarmi tu» ammiccò seducente.  
«Spiacente, ma no: vorrei vivere ancora per una discreta quantità di tempo, che mi permetta di vedere un moccioso chiamarti "nonna"».  
«"Nonna"!» s’imbronciò come una bambina. «Che brutta parola, Severus! Mio figlio non mi chiama nemmeno "mamma"!»  
«Temo di capirlo, non lo farei neanch’io al posto suo».  
«Non sono una madre così tremenda, dai! Come va mio figlio?»  
«È uno studente eccellente».  
«Visto? L’ho educato bene!» esclamò vittoriosa.  
«Andiamo al dunque, Eleanor» disse spazientito Piton, «non ho molto tempo a disposizione. Vuoi che ti chiami il ragazzino, suppongo».  
Eleanor diventò immediatamente seria. «Questo non doveva succedere, Severus. Credevo che i ragazzi fossero al sicuro qui».  
«È difficile gestire i Dissennatori».  
«Non m’importa un fico secco delle cose difficili o meno» aveva gli occhi pieni di rabbia. «Se succede qualcosa anche a solo uno dei due io…»  
«Tu cosa, Eleanor?» sorrise gelidamente Piton.  
«Ti auguro di non scoprire mai quello che può fare una madre furiosa».  
Neville si sorprese nel vedere il volto di Piton assumere per un attimo un’espressione di dolore.  
«E in effetti credo che non lo scoprirò mai» disse riprendendo la propria solita espressione, «e comunque non sono entrambi tuoi figli».  
«Non m’interessa! È l’unica cosa che resta di _lui_ , sono del tutto intenzionata a proteggerlo, che lui lo voglia o no».  
«Posso capire» assentì Piton, «ma a quanto pare il ragazzino è piuttosto riluttante ad accettare la tua offerta».  
«Severus» lo guardò negli occhi seria e decisa, «all’inizio dell’anno scolastico ti ho _pregato_ di stare attento a quei due ragazzi» fece un cenno con le dita che stava a dire che aveva sborsato una grossa somma di denaro, «quindi adesso limitati a fare il tuo dovere e tieni i tuoi stupidi commenti sarcastici per te!»  
«Come vuoi. Vado a chiamare il ragazzino, ma non credo che una voce adulta riuscirà a convincerlo, soprattutto se è la tua». Le rivolse un ultimo sorrisetto ironico, chinò leggermente la testa e andò via.  
Neville era sconcertato: quella donna doveva essere la madre di…  
«Eleanor!» sentì la voce di Zabini mentre andava ad abbracciare la donna sorridendo.  
«Uh, il mio Blaise!» lo salutò stampandogli due baci sulle guance. «Ti trovo sempre più cresciuto!» si lamentò imbronciandosi.  
«E io ti trovo paradossalmente sempre più giovane, _mamma_ » pronunciò l’ultima parola col chiaro intento di offenderla; lei gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla.  
«Blaise, per favore! Detesto quando mi chiami così!»  
Zabini rise, e Neville diede le spalle al quadretto appiattendosi contro la colonna: quella era una famiglia davvero inquietante.


	7. Febbraio 1998 - Parte I

Non aveva mai parlato a Ginny delle sue lunghe conversazioni con Zabini, forse per lo stesso motivo per cui non aveva mai chiesto a quest’ultimo perché quel giorno sul treno l’avesse avvertito del rapimento: era tutto molto surreale, strano, ma sufficientemente allettante.  
Una cosa era certa, però: Zabini, al di fuori delle esercitazioni di Arti Oscure, non gli aveva mai fatto del male, si limitava perlopiù a spettegolare, darsi arie e a snocciolare le sue teorie su fatti che non lo riguardavano nemmeno lontanamente. Ma che lo facevano riflettere.  
A pensarci bene, era l’unico fra i Serpeverde a non andarci troppo pesante durante le esercitazioni contro gli studenti: manteneva la solita espressione disincantata, ma non amava infierire.  
Neville non aveva mai avuto qualcuno che lo contraddicesse dicendogli non tanto che aveva sbagliato, ma _perché_ avesse sbagliato.  
Recarsi all’appuntamento al massimo gli sarebbe costato giusto qualche Cruciatus in più, aveva osservato; così, finito il solito giro notturno con le bombolette spray, raggiunse la statua di Boris il Basito: Ginny una volta gli aveva detto che il bagno dei prefetti si trovava lì nei pressi.  
«Alla buon’ora, Paciock!» lo fece sussultare la voce di Zabini alle sue spalle.  
«Zabini! Potresti smetterla di saltare fuori all’improvviso ogni volta che c’incontriamo?» protestò, ma lui non rispose: sorrise e pronunciò la parola d’ordine davanti alla porta alla sua sinistra.  
Quando entrarono, Neville constatò che il bagno dei prefetti era ancora più bello di quanto gliel’avessero descritto, con la vasca centrale incassata al centro così ampia e il marmo bianco su cui si riflettevano le luci del candelabro che illuminava dolcemente la stanza.  
Zabini richiuse velocemente ma con cura la porta, sfoderò la propria bacchetta e immediatamente fece un paio di incantesimi: un Colloportus sulla porta, uno silenziante ed infine camminò a passo svelto lungo il bordo della vasca, picchiettando con la punta della bacchetta tutti i rubinetti dorati che c’erano.  
«Così Mirtilla Malcontenta non verrà a spiarci» ghignò soddisfatto.  
Neville gemette incredulo. «Mirtilla Malcontenta viene a spiare dai rubinetti chi fa il bagno qui dentro?»  
«Se è per questo spia anche dagli scarichi e dai water» assentì serio Zabini. «Se c’è un essere davvero perverso a Hogwarts, quello è proprio Mirtilla Malcontenta».  
Neville provò senza successo a non chiedersi se Mirtilla l’avesse spiato un paio di volte mentre si sedeva sulla tazza. «Comunque» decise di cambiare discorso. «Tu come fai a sapere la parola d’ordine del bagno dei prefetti?» domandò stupito.  
«Paciock!» esclamò arricciando il naso, posando a terra la borsa che stranamente aveva portato con sé. «Il bagno dei prefetti è l’alcova dell’amore degli studenti di Hogwarts, come potrei non conoscerne la parola d’ordine?»  
Neville per poco non barcollò. «Che vuoi dire?»  
«Secondo te» gli spiegò tranquillamente, «tutte le coppie di studenti, dove vanno ad appartarsi la notte per stare da soli?»  
«Qui?» deglutì agitato.  
«Esattamente! Pensa, Paciock» sorrise tronfio, «sei nel posto dove sicuramente coppie dal calibro di Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, e Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley hanno consumato il loro primo amplesso! Che emozione!»  
Gli si azzerò la salivazione. «Zabini, smettila di scherzare».  
«Non potrei mai scherzare su una cosa così seria come la perdita della verginità altrui, Paciock!» replicò offeso, e in effetti così si spiegava come mai Ginny sapesse tutte quelle cose sul bagno dei prefetti…  
«Per favore, Zabini, smettila di…»  
«Immagina, Paciock» l’interruppe estasiato, «forse qui avranno perso la verginità anche Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, per non parlare di Arthur e Molly Weasley!»  
«Ecco, non parliamone proprio!» provò a fermalo. Inutile.  
«Ora che ci penso» incalzò pensoso Zabini, fissando la propria bacchetta, «se riesco a fare l’incantesimo giusto potrei evocare tutti i gemiti che ci sono stati in questa stanza: potremo scoprire chi l’ha fatto qui dentro!»  
«Preferirei non scoprirlo, grazie!»  
«Con te non ci si può proprio divertire, Paciock!» scosse la testa dispiaciuto.  
Neville si esasperò. «Potremmo, per favore, concentrarci sul motivo per cui siamo qui?»  
«Già» assentì innocentemente, «è vero!» Si sbracciò, si concentrò e poi sillabò sicuro l’incantesimo. « _Expecto Patronum_!» e il Patronus a forma di aquila di Zabini si librò placidamente nell’aria.  
Neville notò che il ragazzo fissava il Patronus con un’espressione indecifrabile: i suoi occhi erano talmente colmi d’affetto da lasciare un’impressione di nostalgia o di un vecchio sordo dolore, o forse entrambe le cose; lo vide deglutire malinconico e improvvisamente il Patronus svanì.  
Neville sentì da qualche parte dentro di sé che doveva distrarlo. «Di cos’è fatta la tua bacchetta?» gli domandò.  
Zabini la scosse leggermente e dalla punta uscirono delle scintille, sorrise. «Edera e corda di cuore di drago, sufficientemente elastica» rispose senza guardarlo.  
«L’edera è una pianta velenosa» osservò Neville.  
«L’edera per raggiungere la luce si attorciglia a qualsiasi cosa lasciando il segno» aggiunse lui, soddisfatto.  
«Ti si addice» commentò annuendo.  
«E la tua, Paciock?» gli chiese, voltandosi verso di lui.  
«Ciliegio e crine di unicorno, quasi rigida».  
«Ciliegio» ripeté lentamente Zabini, fissandolo negli occhi. «Ti si addice» poi inspirò a fondo e si sedette a terra, allentandosi il nodo della cravatta. «E ora, Paciock» gli disse solenne, «fuoco ai Patronus!»  
Neville si concentrò come aveva fatto alle riunioni dell’ES con Harry, e forse anche più d’allora, ma come quella volta e tutte le altre successive dalla punta della sua bacchetta uscirono solo sbuffi di fumo argenteo.  
Zabini si grattò la nuca, pensoso. «Paciock, scusa la mia indiscrezione, ma a cosa stai pensando, _esattamente_?»  
«A quando ho scoperto di essere un mago» balbettò, «all’epoca ormai tutti in famiglia pensavano fossi un magonò e…»  
Zabini alzò la mano per interromperlo. «Ok, ok, ok!» poi sussurrò più che altro a se stesso. «Qui c’è da lavorare parecchio». Si alzò e si mise accanto a lui. Si sbracciò nuovamente. «Paciock, la vedi quella splendida parete tappezzata di piastrelle di pregiato marmo bianco?» gli indicò la parete dirimpetto, dove si riflettevano le fiamme del candelabro.  
«Sì».  
«Bene. Immagina che su di essa si proiettino come in un Pensatoio vari ricordi della tua vita. Non devi ricordare ciò che ti ha reso felice dopo un lungo dolore, devi ricordare le cose davvero belle; quindi, per quanto possa sembrarti duro, no ai tuoi genitori, no a cupi pensieri su qualsiasi magonò, no ad un tuo buon voto. Intesi?»  
Neville assentì tristemente: l’elenco di Zabini l’aveva lasciato vuoto di spunti e pensieri felici.  
«La felicità gratuita, Paciock, ricorda: solo chi ha amato intensamente, anche solo in senso lato, qualcosa o qualcuno può evocare un Patronus» poi tirò su col naso. «Penso che Silente, almeno una volta nella sua vita, abbia voluto distribuire Cioccorane a chiunque evocasse un Patronus» aggiunse ironicamente; Neville fece finta di non sentire.  
«Lascia stare quello che è successo dopo quel ricordo» proseguì Zabini, «cogli solo le sensazioni: certi attimi vanno conservati a prescindere». Gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla. «Focalizza la parete, Paciock, focalizza!» altre pacche, poi si allontanò.  
Neville fece un respiro profondo e alzando la bacchetta focalizzò la parete. Quale suo attimo di vita poteva essere conservato a prescindere?  
Ripensò ai suoi ultimi anni a Hogwarts, alle prime riunioni dell’ES e alle prime sensazioni di essere finalmente parte di qualcosa.  
« _Expecto Patronum_!» sbuffi di fumo argenteo. « _Expecto Patronum_!» fili di fumo labili.  
Quando si era più sentito parte di qualcosa? Forse le notti dello scorso dicembre, quando carico di adrenalina scriveva sui muri fuggendo con Ginny e Luna.  
« _Expecto Patronum_!» I fili di fumo stavolta erano più densi e tendevano ad allargarsi, ma ancora niente.  
E poi li vide, l’abbraccio di Ginny e la risata assurda di Luna, tutti e tre stretti in un abbraccio alla capanna di Hagrid.  
« _Expecto Patronum_!» Nuvole di vapore argenteo.  
"Per quanto questa sia una situazione disastrosa sono contenta di condividerla con voi: credo di non essermi mai sentita così utile e orgogliosa! Sono fiera di voi!", aveva detto Ginny, e poi ancora la risata di Luna.  
« _Expecto Patronum_!» e finalmente la forma del suo Patronus fu rivelata.  
«È Oscar!» sorrise felice rivolgendosi a Zabini, ma il ragazzo stava fissando con un sopracciglio alzato il rospo che saltellava intorno a lui.  
«Un _rospo_ , Paciock?» fece sorpreso.  
«Come il mio Oscar» ribatté seccato, «tu non hai forse un’aquila?»  
Zabini alzò le mani in segno di resa. «E chi sta obiettando qualcosa!» Infilò una mano nella propria borsa. «Festeggiamo il rospo come si deve!» e gli porse una delle due bottiglie di burrobirra che aveva preso.  
Il Patronus di Neville svanì, e lui si sedette soddisfatto accanto a Zabini.  
«Grazie» mormorò prendendo la bottiglia che gli stava porgendo.  
Zabini alzò le spalle. «Figurati, ho immaginato che sarebbe stata una lunga nottata e che avremmo avuto sete».  
«No» lo corresse, «dicevo per il Patronus».  
«Ah! Beh, si deve pur sempre trovare il modo per ingannare il tempo in questa scuola» sospirò con noncuranza.  
Neville scosse la testa sorridendo. «Come sta Farrow?» gli domandò dopo un sorso. Vide Zabini accigliarsi e deglutire a fatica.  
«Oltre a essere schifosamente coraggioso hai pure un occhio di falco, eh, Paciock?»  
«Eri furioso l’altro giorno, e l’hai portato in Infermeria personalmente».  
«Sta bene adesso» assentì senza guardarlo.  
Zabini non poteva far cadere il discorso così, non dopo tutte le volte che aveva scavato in lui senza chiedergli il permesso. «Cosa lega te e Farrow?» gli chiese guardando il suo profilo.  
Zabini poggiò la testa contro il muro e fissò il soffitto; dopo un lungo attimo rispose senza guardarlo.  
«Un padre».  
Neville preferì tacere, distolse lo sguardo da lui e bevve un lungo sorso: se Zabini avesse avuto voglia di parlarne l’avrebbe semplicemente fatto.  
«I miei nonni materni amavano molto il lusso in tutte le sue forme e la bella vita» esordì improvvisamente Zabini, con voce incolore, «e quando mia madre, Eleanor, finì gli studi a Hogwarts concessero la sua mano a Leonard Zabini, un vecchio viscido quanto ricco» trasse un respiro profondo. «Ovviamente Eleanor non amava quell’uomo, sapeva di essere per lui un mirabile oggetto da collezione da mostrare in giro insieme alle sue ricchezze, e sapeva anche che se voleva continuare a vivere nell’agiatezza, come i suoi genitori le avevano insegnato, doveva sostenere e sopportare il marito. Leonard era un uomo d’affari» rise amaramente e bevve un sorso di burrobirra, «e come forse avrai intuito i suoi affari non erano molto _limpidi_ ; fu così che gli misero alle calcagna un tizio del Ministero, per indagare. Lui, che come ogni subdolo uomo d’affari che si rispetti aveva occhi e orecchie ovunque, decise di sfoderare una delle sue armi migliori: il fascino di Eleanor» pronunciò con durezza le ultime parole e posò con forza la bottiglia sul pavimento, poi continuò.  
«Mandò Eleanor da Sean Farrow, l’uomo incaricato di indagare su di lui, dicendole di sedurre l’uomo, di diventare la sua amante: così non solo avrebbe avuto una spia, ma sperava anche che lei l’avrebbe _convinto_ a lasciare le indagini. Purtroppo per lui successe l’imprevedibile: Eleanor e Sean s’innamorarono, e io fui concepito». Strinse una mano intorno al collo della bottigliata posata e poi iniziò a tamburellarci piano le dita.  
«Leonard però non era l’unico problema: Sean era sposato e qualche mese dopo sua moglie rimase incinta. Lui decise di tornare dalla moglie, sapeva bene che se fosse scoppiato uno scandalo Eleanor avrebbe dovuto rinunciare per sempre alla vita per cui aveva lottato fino a perdere la dignità, e lei sapeva altrettanto bene che non poteva rovinare la tranquilla vita familiare che lui meritava: si lasciarono» lasciò stare la bottiglia con un gesto secco.  
«Quella stessa notte Eleanor disse a Leonard che il bambino era suo, non di Sean come lui pensava, ma lui le rispose che era troppo tardi, che aveva già provveduto ad avvertire la moglie di Sean che suo marito sarebbe morto per mano dei Mangiamorte, perché era diventato l’amante di una donna di un uomo intoccabile». Su quelle ultime parole, Neville si fece piccolo contro il muro. Zabini continuò.  
«È così che Leonard gestiva i suoi traffici e aveva occhi e orecchie ovunque: aiutando i Mangiamorte, e loro quando potevano assecondarlo del tutto gli concedevano qualche favore. Lui sperava che la moglie di Sean alla notizia avesse un malore tale da farla abortire, o peggio ancora morire: era sempre stata molto cagionevole di salute, e infatti ci mancò poco» espirò a fondo. «Anche se disperata dal dolore Eleanor fece di tutto affinché la moglie di Sean avesse tutte le cure possibili, ma ovviamente non fu mai ringraziata, anzi. Poi nacqui io» proseguì, «e qualche mese dopo nacque Adrian, e non appena Eleanor fu in piena forma attuò la sua vendetta: Leonard morì in un _misterioso_ incidente» sorrise sarcastico; Neville stava sudando freddo.  
«Da allora per Eleanor è stata una missione quella di sposare vecchi uomini bavosi e presuntuosi, per impossessarsi delle loro ricchezze ed estirpare la loro categoria dal mondo. È così che inganna il tempo!» concluse Zabini teatrale.  
«Un bel passatempo» commentò Neville, asciutto e attonito.  
Zabini sorrise malinconico e prese dalla tasca l’orologio da taschino che gli aveva visto tempo prima; glielo porse. «Era di mio padre» gli disse. «Mia madre glielo regalò quando iniziarono la loro storia, lui glielo restituì quando si lasciarono; c’è una sua foto dentro».  
Neville aprì delicatamente l’orologio e guardò la foto sotto il coperchio: Eleanor sorrideva felice, era raggiante, e ogni tanto scuoteva la testa quasi si vergognasse di essere fissata; gli restituì l’orologio.  
«Petra, la mia aquila» parlò ancora Zabini, «proviene direttamente da una covata dall’aquila di mia madre e quella di mio padre: anche loro due filavano d’amore e d’accordo. Adrian detesta anche lei».  
«Non dev’essere facile per lui» riuscì a dire Neville. «Immagino i pettegolezzi che girano attorno alle vostre famiglie, e poi…»  
«E poi per colpa di mia madre suo padre è morto» concluse Zabini. «Vorrei che capisse che non era solo suo padre: amo quell’uomo attraverso mia madre».  
«Ami molto anche lei. – asserì con sicurezza Neville.  
«Eleanor è una donna meravigliosa» asserì lui con affetto. «Certo, è capricciosa, volubile, vanitosa, _assassina_ » sorrise ironico, «e più cresco e più mi tratta come se fossi un suo fratellino piuttosto che suo figlio! Però è una donna forte e sfrontata, che ha avuto il coraggio di non negarsi l’amore e di farne a meno quando avrebbe solo fatto male a chi amava». Sospirò e piegò un ginocchio verso il petto. «Quei due si amavano profondamente: non sai quante volte ho letto di nascosto le lettere che Sean mandava a mia madre… se lei lo sapesse! Io ammiro il loro amore e la loro forza, e disprezzo il modo in cui è stato loro portato via tutto»  
Neville gli parlò quasi sussurrando. «Una volta mi hai detto che ti hanno insegnato a stare attento ai legami, perché col tempo diventano punti deboli».  
Zabini abbozzò un sorriso. «È vero, me l’ha insegnato mia madre! E dice anche che nel momento in cui ti accorgi che un legame è diventato un tuo punto debole devi tenertelo stretto, perché nessuno ti aiuterà a mantenerlo e a proteggerlo, dovrai curarlo tu, e se lo distruggeranno morirai dentro. Punti deboli simili capitano solo poche volte nella vita, forse una volta sola, quindi sarebbe meglio evitarli, se non ci si sente pronti».  
Neville osservò ancora una volta il suo profilo, incuriosito. «Tu turbi il mio mondo, Zabini».  
«Più di Piton?» rise lui, senza guardarlo.  
Neville ci rifletté su. «Forse» rispose infine.  
«Ne sono lieto» assentì con un largo sorriso, per poi scoppiare a ridere, una risata liberatoria. E rise anche Neville, con la testa poggiata al muro e gli occhi lucidi rivolti verso il soffitto.  
«È a lei che pensi per evocare il tuo Patronus?» gli chiese Neville.  
«Sì» ammise serenamente.  
«Vorresti poter avere un rapporto con Adrian?»  
«Al posto mio non piacerebbe anche a te?» gli domandò di rimando, voltandosi appena verso di lui.  
«Sì».  
«La madre di Adrian è morta un anno e mezzo fa, era gravemente ammalata, e la salute di mio fratello è uguale in tutto e per tutto alla sua. Adesso lui vive con i nonni materni, ma quei due vecchi ultimamente hanno affermato pubblicamente di non apprezzare molto i Mangiamorte» scosse la testa. «Io ed Eleanor temiamo per quello che potrebbero far loro e per la salute di Adrian, ma lui rifiuta la nostra protezione».  
«Forse col tempo capirà» provò a incoraggiarlo.  
«Hai rimesso in piedi l’ES, e non provare a negarlo, non a me» gli disse secco non appena Neville provò ad aprire bocca per smentirlo, «quindi penso tu sappia benissimo che non abbiamo molto tempo. Odio la guerra».  
«Mi dispiace» e non seppe aggiungere altro.  
«Mio padre è stata una vittima casuale, capisci?» gli disse ancora. «C’era la guerra, c’erano i Mangiamorte e la gente come Leonard ci sguazzava dentro beatamente. Al centro c’erano Tu-sai-chi e Silente con l’Ordine della Fenice, loro si davano battaglia e una delle loro maledizioni è caduta in periferia, su mio padre. Ora c’è di nuovo la guerra, Adrian non c’entra nulla, ma per colpa di due vecchi starnazzanti potrebbe succedergli qualcosa e, per favore, non citare Harry Potter!» e in effetti Neville stava per farlo, ma richiuse la bocca.  
«Non so che dire, mi dispiace, Zabini».  
«La tua apparente calma nel dirlo mi colpisce» gli sorrise, il suo solito sorriso beffardo, «io al posto tuo avrei già sfoderato la bacchetta cercando i responsabili: sono piuttosto vendicativo».  
«Immagino» sorrise anche lui.  
«Penso sia il caso di rientrare nei nostri Dormitori, Paciock» esalò rialzandosi da terra, e lui l’imitò mesto: gli avrebbe fatto piacere restare ancora un po’ a parlare con lui.  
Zabini tolse gli incantesimi e richiuse bene la porta quando uscirono.  
«Buonanotte, Zabini» gli mormorò prima di andar via.  
«Buonanotte, Paciock» ricambiò accompagnando il saluto con un cenno della testa e a passo felpato tornarono nei rispettivi Dormitori.  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Ho scelto la bacchetta di Blaise seguendo la tabella che la Rowling riporta nel suo sito, almeno per il legno, per l’anima di corda di cuore di drago ho deciso di testa mia XD (quindi sì, ho affibbiato a Blaise anche una data di nascita…). Scorrendo l’elenco l’edera mi è sembrata "giusta", ben conforme al suo carattere.


	8. Febbraio 1998 - Parte II

Neville odiava San Valentino, e odiava anche le risatine e il fitto chiacchierare delle ragazze agli angoli dei corridoi, che nei giorni che precedevano la festa si moltiplicavano come vittime di un Incantesimo di Rabbocco.  
Aveva trascorso gli ultimi sette anni della propria vita a osservare i compagni di Dormitorio diventare dei perfetti idioti per l’occasione e – _oh, Merlino!_ – c’era caduto perfino Harry con Cho al quinto anno.  
Loro progettavano come trascorrere la giornata e lui era solo, loro raccontavano i loro primi baci e lui stava nell’angolo. Gli anni precedenti aveva affrontato la solitudine con sofferenza ma rassegnazione; ora, forse per via della tensione, avrebbe avuto voglia di attirare a sé con un _Accio_ tutte le confezioni di cioccolatini che aspettavano di essere regalate, per poi mangiarle di nascosto ridendo diabolicamente.  
Camminava per i corridoi del castello provando a ignorare con forza le coppie che si baciavano nascoste dagli occhi di Gazza e dei Carrow, dicendosi che no, non sentiva realmente quel sottofondo struggente di violini, era solo la sua immaginazione; quando ecco che accadde l’inaspettato. Sotto forma di Samantha West del sesto anno di Tassorosso.  
«Ciao, Neville!» lo salutò, piombando improvvisamente davanti a lui: gli aveva palesemente teso un agguato.  
«Oh, Merlino Santissimo!» urlò sorpreso, lasciando cadere le pergamene con i compiti a terra.  
«Oh, scusa Neville, ti ho spaventato?» gli domandò la ragazza, chinandosi insieme a lui per aiutarlo a raccogliere le pergamene. Le loro teste cozzarono rumorosamente.  
«Ahia!» gemette lui.  
«Scusa-scusa-scusa, Neville!» piagnucolò lei, mortificata.  
«Non ti preoccupare» la rassicurò, massaggiandosi il bernoccolo e riprendendo le pergamene. «Volevi dirmi qualcosa, Sam?»  
«Ecco io» rispose imbarazzata, cercando qualcosa dentro la propria borsa, «volevo darti questi e chiederti di uscire con me» e allungò verso di lui una scatola di cioccolatini, a testa bassa.  
Neville inspirò a fondo guardandosi intorno come in cerca d’ispirazione, o un sostegno per non gridare disperato il proprio imbarazzo misto ad esasperazione, ma sfortunatamente ciò servì solo a peggiorare le cose: alle spalle di Sam, poggiato al muro, c’era Zabini che osservava la scena sorridendo a braccia conserte, e quando vide che finalmente l’aveva notato osò perfino alzare i pollici all’insù lui in segno d’incoraggiamento e approvazione.  
Ecco, adesso poteva urlare, aveva anche un’ottima scusa per farlo.  
Si fece coraggio, del resto era un Grifondoro. «Sam, veramente la McGranitt mi ha revocato il permesso per andare a Hogsmeade, quindi anche volendo non potrei uscire con te…»  
La ragazza alzò gli occhioni verso di lui. «Ma potendo farlo usciresti con me?»  
Neville vide Zabini fargli con le mani cenno di proseguire, sillabandogli di essere più sciolto, ridacchiando tra l’altro.  
«Mi dispiace, Sam, ma non posso accettare».  
La Tassorosso lo guardò ferita. «Stai con qualcun’altra?»  
Zabini strinse i pugni lasciandogli intendere di mostrarsi deciso.  
«No, Sam» si schiarì la voce, «non sto con nessuno, ma…» il Serpeverde gli fece cenno di proseguire così, _sicuro_ , «al momento sto bene così». Zabini gli fece "ok _"_ con la mano.  
Sam tirò su col naso e andò via, lasciandogli comunque la scatola di cioccolatini in grembo. Neville avrebbe voluto sprofondare.  
«Fai strage di cuori quest’anno, a quanto vedo!» rise Zabini, avvicinandosi e prendendogli la scatola dalle mani.  
«Ehi!» protestò Neville, ma il ragazzo per tutta risposta aprì la scatola, annusò il contenuto e poi osservò più da vicino i cioccolatini alla luce della finestra.  
«Sto solo controllando che non li abbia riempiti di un qualche Elisir d’Amore» gli disse riconsegnandoglieli. «vuoi fare la fine che fece Ron Weasley l’anno scorso?»  
«Effettivamente, no» rispose terrorizzato dall’evenienza. «E comunque non faccio strage di cuori: lei oggi è stata la prima e penso anche l’ultima!» riprese a camminare, Zabini lo seguì.  
«La giornata non è ancora finita, potresti avere altre sorprese, Paciock!»  
«Non credo».  
«E perché no?» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Sei popolare! Sei figo, adesso!»  
«Dimentichi che molti mi evitano su raccomandazione dei propri genitori, soprattutto dopo il rapimento di Luna» gli ricordò tristemente.  
«Naaah, fossi in te non mi preoccuperei: Potter, puntualmente tutti gli anni, ha vissuto sempre dei periodi in cui l’intera Hogwarts avrebbe voluto trasfigurarlo in Bolide ed essere un Battitore, eppure alla fine dell’anno lo amavano nuovamente alla follia. Strana la vita!»  
«Già, davvero strana!» bofonchiò.  
«E comunque, Paciock, accogli anche tu la lieta novella: la Parkinson è caduta dalle scale!» annunciò solenne. «Stamane ha _amabilmente_ discusso con la Greengrass, e lei l’ha _gentilmente_ invitata ad affrettarsi a scendere gli scalini».  
Neville sospirò. «Cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente nei pettegolezzi, Zabini?»  
«Il loro essere frivoli» rispose sicuro. «Ti dispiacerebbe seguirmi un attimo sulla torre di Astronomia?» gli domandò.  
Neville si fermò di colpo e lo guardò sorpreso. «Vorresti buttarmi da lassù?» chiese di rimando.  
«Ottimo, Paciock, ottimo!» si complimentò festoso, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «La tua presenza di spirito sta crescendo sempre di più! Comunque, no, non voglio ucciderti, vuoi seguirmi lo stesso?»  
Ci pensò su guardandosi intorno. «Uhm, va bene».  
«Spero proprio che non ti dispiaccia» gli disse, precedendolo allegro, «non mi è stato facile farlo!»  
«Fare cosa, Zabini?» si allarmò, salendo le scale dietro di lui.  
«Vedrai, vedrai!» e spalancò la porta che portava al tetto della torre. «Sai fischiare, Paciock?» gli chiese improvvisamente preoccupato.  
«Sì» rispose stupito.  
«Bene! Meno male!» e fece un lungo fischio in direzione della Foresta Proibita.  
Neville vide due puntini nel cielo farsi sempre più vicini e sbarrando gli occhi si accorse che erano Petra, l’aquila di Zabini, e un altro rapace più piccolo.  
Zabini evocò due copribraccio di cuoio; Petra atterrò sul muro di cinta, l’altro uccello invece si posò sul braccio teso di Zabini. «È un falco!» gli annunciò con gli occhi pieni di gioia, come se quell’animale fosse chissà quale miracolo della natura. «Proviene direttamente dall’allevamento speciale della mia famiglia, e si chiama Gerard. È tuo» e senza tanti complimenti gli mise il copribraccio e vi fece posare il rapace.  
«Ma, Zabini!» esclamò a dir poco sconvolto. «Ogni studente a Hogwarts può tenere un solo famiglio, e io ho già Oscar!»  
«Non c’è problema!» sorrise scuotendo le mani. «Eleanor ha già parlato col Preside, gli ha detto che il falco è mio».  
«E tu quindi puoi tenere due famigli, invece» gli disse sarcastico.  
«Su con la vita, Paciock!» gli mostrò il suo solito sorriso. «So bene quanto sia dura la vita di uno studente a Hogwarts se non hai un buon animale da compagnia e la scopa _giusta_!»  
«Grazie della carità!» ribatté guardando il falco; gli sembrò che il rapace lo fissasse altezzoso, per quanto fosse fisicamente impossibile.  
«Andiamo, Paciock!» l’esortò accarezzando il collo del falco. «Gerard è meraviglioso e ti sarà utilissimo, e nella Foresta Proibita non avrà alcun problema! Ti insegnerò io a prendertene cura, se vuoi». Petra stridette gelosa. «Sì, sei fantastica anche tu, Petra!» la rassicurò con un sorriso smagliante.  
Neville sospirò. «Zabini, so quanto un animale simile sia prezioso, non posso accettare un regalo simile!»  
«E perché mai?» si meravigliò. «Sai quanti altri falchi abbiamo in famiglia? Tu ne hai bisogno, Paciock, _credimi_!»  
Neville si voltò nuovamente a guardare il falco appollaiato sul suo braccio: chissà cosa ne avrebbe detto sua nonna. «Grazie, Zabini» mormorò.  
«Chiamami Blaise» gli disse distrattamente accarezzando Petra; Neville assentì.  
«Grazie, Blaise».  
«Prego, Neville» gli sorrise. «Adesso fai come faccio io, congediamoli!»  
Neville osservò come Blaise mosse il braccio e l’imitò: immediatamente i due rapaci presero il volo.  
Sulla torre di Astronomia, sotto il cielo grigio di Hogwarts riempito dal battito d’ali di Petra e Gerard, Neville non poteva sapere che quella che Blaise stava tessendogli intorno era la tela di un ragno.  
  
  
  
Nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, seduti su dei cuscini vicino al camino, Neville, Ginny e Seamus facevano i compiti commentando le ultime notizie. E pettegolezzi.  
«…ma fortunatamente questa stramaledetta festa di San Valentino è finita!» sbottò Ginny scribacchiando, con un tono di voce troppo acuto.  
Neville e Seamus l’osservarono di sottecchi, poi si guardarono in faccia: intuivano il perché dello stato d’animo dell’amica.  
«Come si può, dico io» aggiunse Ginny, «sprecare il proprio tempo ad architettare come non farsi scoprire dai Carrow e Gazza a pomiciare, quando ci sarebbe bisogno di impegnarsi a combattere e a resistere?!»  
«Giusto» assentirono prontamente i due ragazzi all’unisono: non era il caso di contraddire Ginny quando ricordava di non sapere dove fossero il suo _ex_ fidanzato, il suo _ex_ fratello e la sua _ex_ migliore amica.  
«Si dice in giro che Sam ti ha chiesto di uscire con lei…» disse Seamus a Neville sorridendo malizioso.  
«È vero» gli rispose schiarendosi la voce, «ma io le ho detto di no».  
Ginny sembrò improvvisamente interessata alle faccende d’amore. «Oh, Neville, ma perché? Sam è così tenera e dolce, mi sembrava il tipo giusto per te!» sospirò dispiaciuta.  
« _Tenera e dolce_?» ripeté lui, dubbioso. «Tu mi vedresti bene con qualcuno _tenero e dolce_?»  
«Sì» confermò scrollando le spalle.  
Neville si strofinò un dito sotto il naso. «A esser sinceri non so se dopo un po’ tutta questa dolcezza e tenerezza mi darebbe sui nervi» rifletté.  
«Neville è come me» affermò Seamus, intingendo la piuma nell’inchiostro, «penso che abbia bisogno di qualcuno _forte e sicuro_ al suo fianco».  
Neville si voltò ad annuire compiaciuto verso l’amico. «Giusto, Seamus, qualcuno di forte e…» non finì la frase: ricordò ancora una volta le insinuazioni di Blaise su Seamus e Dean. E Seamus aveva appena detto che era come lui. «…e sicuro» completò la frase con un filo di voce.  
Le loro monete si scaldarono nelle loro tasche: tutti e tre le presero osservandole alla luce del fuoco del camino.  
«Luna sta bene» esalò Ginny.  
«Non riesco a immaginare in che condizioni sia suo padre ora» commentò tristemente Seamus.  
Gli occhi di Ginny diventarono lucidi. «Mia mamma mi ha scritto che i Mangiamorte hanno detto a Xeno che gli restituiranno la figlia solo se consegnerà loro Harry».  
«Non ce l’avevi ancora detto» sussurrò dolcemente Neville stringendole la mano. Doveva essere atroce per Ginny sapere che il padre della propria migliore amica doveva decidere fra Luna, la figlia, e Harry, l’unica speranza per la Comunità Magica e il ragazzo che lei amava.  
Ginny tirò su col naso e si asciugò col dorso della mano le lacrime. «Non è certo la prima o l’ultima cosa orrenda in cui ci imbatteremo» provò a farsi coraggio mentre Neville le cingeva le spalle. «Dobbiamo essere uniti e forti, mostrare la nostra lealtà agli ideali di Silente, dimostrare che crediamo in lui, nei suoi insegnamenti, non in quelli dei Mangiamorte».  
«Guarda qui» sbuffò Seamus mostrandole i propri appunti di Arti Oscure. « _Ardemonio_ , Amycus ce l’ha spiegato oggi». Ginny prese la pergamena e la lesse velocemente.  
«Le fiamme non si spengono nemmeno con l’ _Aguamenti_ » spiegò Neville, «e prendono la forma di bestie demoniache pronte a nutrirsi di ogni cosa: un vero inferno di fuoco in forma animalesca».  
«Tiger e Goyle sembravano molto divertiti della cosa» constatò sarcasticamente Seamus.  
Ginny divenne gelida. «Con l’ _Ardemonio_ puoi bruciare un intero quartiere Babbano come nulla fosse».  
«È quello che ci vogliono insegnare» sospirò Neville puntellandosi sui gomiti. «distruggere, affermare la propria superiorità sulla pelle altrui e anche propria, metterci uno contro l’altro».  
«Finora sono stati bravi» ammise riluttante Ginny, posando la pergamena sul tappeto e osservando dei ragazzi del secondo anno che li fissavano parlandosi all’orecchio circospetti. «I ragazzi più piccoli ci evitano, e altri non sopportano più di _esercitarsi_ sui propri compagni solo perché loro si sono ribellati…»  
«Ma dobbiamo portare avanti il nostro messaggio» sorrise Seamus, con una luce di rivalsa negli occhi; prese dalla borsa accanto a lui la propria bomboletta spray personale arancione, coprendola con grosso libro affinché i ragazzi seduti poco lontani da loro non la vedessero.  
«Un messaggio forte e chiaro» aggiunse Neville sicuro, «noi non diventeremo mai Mangiamorte, noi i Mangiamorte qui non li vogliamo».  
Seamus prese la pergamena con gli appunti sull’ _Ardemonio_ e con la bomboletta vi scrisse sopra a grossi caratteri "ES"; sorrise soddisfatto.  
«Silente vive ancora».  
  
  
  
Ginny non accennava ancora a voler ritornare al "loro"albero, non ne parlava nemmeno, così Neville decise di andarci da solo; gli avrebbe fatto compagnia Gerard.  
Arrivato all’albero fischiò e il falco lo raggiunse subito dopo. Lasciò che si posasse sul suo braccio, poi l’invitò ad andare ad appollaiarsi su una radice piuttosto alta dell’albero, dove di solito si sedeva Ginny.  
«Dovrò comprarti un trespolo e una gabbia» disse al rapace, grattandosi la testa, «o a casa, per le vacanze di Pasqua, non saprò dove metterti».  
«Ti dirò io quali comprare e dove» sentì dire a Blaise; si voltò: lo vide camminare verso di lui con Petra.  
«Perché ho l’impressione che tu mi segua?» borbottò Neville seccato.  
«Neville, non è certo colpa mia se io nel pomeriggio vengo spesso qui con Petra» rispose tranquillamente. Neville ricordò che qualche mese prima l’aveva visto proprio lì nei pressi col fratello, e l’aquila l’aveva raggiunto. Inspirò a fondo e si sedette fra le radici; Petra raggiunse Gerard e Blaise si accomodò accanto ai rapaci.  
«Una mela?» gli domandò Zabini, offrendogliene una uguale a quella che gli aveva dato qualche settimana prima.  
«Grazie» sospirò prendendola; Blaise ne prese un’altra e iniziò a mangiarla. «Come vanno le cose con Adrian?» gli chiese dopo un morso.  
«Non meglio di prima dell’attacco dei Dissennatori» gli rispose fissando il lago. «Ha provato a convincerlo anche Eleanor, ma non c’è stato verso».  
«Adrian è un Purosangue, la frequenza è obbligatoria, come lo portereste via di qua?» chiese incuriosito.  
«Con un certificato medico falso» rispose prontamente. «È risaputo che è fragile quanto lo era sua madre, non obietterà nessuno».  
«Tua madre è una donna dalle mille risorse» replicò Neville ironico, prima di dare un altro morso.  
«La amo anche per questo» assentì. «Del resto anche tua nonna è una donna dalle mille risorse, no? Ti ha cresciuto da sola».  
«Sì» quasi sussurrò, malinconico.  
«È buffo, Neville, siamo stati entrambi cresciuti da donne sole su fronti diversi, siamo arrivati a Hogwarts sperando che le calde luci della Sala Grande mettessero in rilievo ciò che eravamo veramente, eppure ci siamo ritrovati soli. Le madri degli altri ragazzi pregano i loro figli di non avvicinarsi a me perché sono un Serpeverde, mentre altre pregano i loro figli di non avvicinarsi a te perché sei un ribelle. Per quanto il mondo cambi, da qualsiasi punto di vista si osservi la vita, finisci sempre col trovare fatti paradossalmente simili».  
«Nessuno di noi due è solo» si oppose Neville.  
«Tu non più» asserì Blaise. «Io, grazie a qualche bugia, alle volte no».  
«Chi sono attualmente i tuoi compagni di Dormitorio?»  
«Malfoy, Tiger, Goyle e Nott. I tuoi?»  
«Solo Seamus quest’anno: Harry, Ron e Dean non ci sono» rispose tristemente.  
«Avete sempre fatto squadra, immagino» commentò neutro.  
«A dire il vero» deglutì a stento, «Harry in passato ha avuto dei dissapori con Dean e Seamus».  
«Come mai?» Neville sentì il tono di voce di Blaise cambiare, sapeva cosa stava per dire, lo sapeva. «Potter si è messo fra i due?»  
«No!» rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Per altri motivi. Seamus e Harry sono quasi arrivati a prendersi a botte».  
«Incantevole» poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano, come a invitarlo a proseguire il racconto.  
«Non avrai i particolari della faccenda, Blaise, non da me» tagliò corto guardandolo di traverso.  
«Peccato» scosse la testa dispiaciuto.  
«Dal tuo Dormitorio che notizie mi porti, invece?» Sembrava che Blaise stesse solo aspettando che glielo chiedesse.  
«Oh, Malfoy ultimamente ha molti incubi» annuì teatrale, «più si avvicinano le vacanze di Pasqua più tende a trasformarsi definitivamente in un fantasma: pittoresco».  
«Come fai a dire che ha degli incubi?»  
Blaise si grattò il mento. «Uhm, come lo definiresti uno che si agita nel sonno delirando fino a urlare?»  
«Uno che ha degli incubi» rispose, sentendosi preso in giro, come al solito.  
«Esatto, Neville! Dieci punti per i Grifondoro!» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Che gioia» replicò cupamente.  
Blaise prese a parlare con tono neutrale. «I genitori di Malfoy non se la stanno passando molto bene: ho sentito dire che suo padre non ha più la bacchetta, pessimo segno».  
«Di per sé era già un pessimo segno che Tiger e Goyle non lo seguissero più come prima» e così dicendo, finito di mangiare la mela, lanciò il torsolo dentro al lago: la Piovra Gigante avrebbe gradito. «Cosa dice nel sonno?»  
«Malfoy? A quanto pare è preoccupato per suo padre e sua madre, sogna spesso che vogliano ucciderli». Neville strinse la mano sul ginocchio. «Questo non glielo auguro». Stavano parlando senza guardarsi, fissando il lago al tramonto.  
«Capisco la tua posizione, Neville, e credimi, non glielo auguro neanch’io. Però non li compatisco: credevano di essere i migliori, si sono lodati e imbrodati ficcandosi loro stessi in questa situazione. Draco, invece, fa tanto il gradasso, ma a quanto pare non regge nemmeno la vista di una sola Maledizione Capitale». Inspirò a fondo. «Neville, i tuoi genitori hanno perso loro stessi sotto Cruciatus, eppure tu con forza subisci la loro stessa maledizione durante le esercitazioni: Draco non avrebbe la tua stessa resistenza. Potrei mai giustificare chi fa del male perché ha paura di riceverlo? Preferisco di gran lunga chi lo fa perché gli _piace_ essere malvagio, per quanto io non lo apprezzi».  
Calò un silenzio denso di malinconia su di loro, che s’interruppe solo col leggero fruscio prodotto dalla mano di Blaise che cercava l’orologio di suo padre nella tasca.  
«Meglio andare adesso» gli disse rialzandosi in piedi e facendo cenno a Petra di volare sul suo braccio.  
Neville fece lo stesso con Gerard e camminò a fianco a Blaise fino a quando gli alberi non cominciarono a diradarsi; poi congedarono i rapaci.  
Dopo, come per un tacito accordo, si salutarono prima che qualcuno li vedesse insieme.  
«Buona serata, Neville»  
«Buona serata, Blaise» e salì le scale verso la torre di Grifondoro.  
  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Per le osservazioni di Blaise sulle similitudini fra le loro due vite mi sono rifatta alle strofe di _Golden_ dei Fall Out Boy che ho riportato all’inizio della storia. La loro traduzione dall’inglese è la seguente:  
"Sapevo che le luci della città sarebbero state troppo pesanti per me  
Sebbene abbia portato carati affinché tutti li vedessero  
ed ho visto Dio piangere nel riflesso dei miei nemici  
e tutti gli amanti senza tempo per me  
e tutte le madri che crescono i loro figli affinché mi stiano lontani  
E pregare che non crescano come me".


	9. Marzo 1998 - Parte I

******  
**

«Mia madre vuole che resti a casa dopo le vacanze di Pasqua!» annunciò furiosa Ginny a colazione.  
A Neville quasi andò il succo di zucca di traverso.  
«Te l’ha detto lei?» le domandò Seamus, sconvolto.  
«No!» ringhiò. «Fred e George mi hanno avvertito tramite lettera con l’ultima consegna di bombolette».  
«Ma perché?» chiese ancora Seamus, con la forchetta a mezz’aria.  
«Mamma teme che rapiscano anche me, come Luna» rispose con un filo di voce.  
«Sei la sorella di Ron» commentò Neville sospirando, «e l’ex ragazza di Harry, e per di più qui stiamo creando parecchi problemi» concluse rivolgendo lo sguardo al tavolo dei professori, verso i Carrow. «Sarebbe fin troppo facile rapirti qui per tendere una trappola a Harry» aggiunse.  
«I Carrow e Piton non hanno ancora prove per poter dire che siamo a capo dell’ES!» protestò Ginny. «E non credere che io mi lascerò prendere così facilmente!»  
«Ginny» le parlò duramente, «e dove penseresti di scappare? Quando hanno rapito Luna eravamo sul treno, non alla stazione: nessun posto dove scappare, nessuno che ci aiutasse! Abbiamo solo potuto provare ad affrontarli senza arrenderci. Ma qui, a Hogwarts, circondati da Dissennatori e Mangiamorte, in un posto dove per loro è facile chiamare rinforzi, dove vorresti nasconderti?»  
Ginny non rispose, si limitò a stringere nervosamente un tovagliolo. Neville sapeva di essere stato troppo severo, ma sapeva anche che Harry avrebbe fatto lo stesso, e lei non doveva fare la fine di Luna. Lei non aveva ancora subito un Cruciatus, lui sì, e lui poteva resistere ancora.  
Seamus, al fianco di Neville, taceva giocando distrattamente col cibo: forse si sentiva in imbarazzo per aver assistito a una discussione fra i suoi due _capi_.  
«Parli come Harry» disse infine Ginny.  
«Lo so» ammise senza guardarla.  
«Lui sarebbe fiero di te».  
«Lo spero».  
Le labbra di Ginny si stesero un debole sorriso.  
Seamus s’intromise a bocca piena. «E comunque Neville non resterà solo! Io, Michael, Terry e Anthony gli daremo una mano!»  
«E non dimenticare Ernie!» l’ammonì ironica Ginny, senza guardare Neville. «A meno che preferiate che non tenti di cavarvi un occhio agitando pomposamente la bacchetta».  
«Ovvio» assentì Neville, fintamente serio.  
Ginny inspirò a fondo a gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, non aggiunse altro, e nemmeno lui dopo averle sorriso.  
Neville prese la brocca di succo di zucca per riempirsi il bicchiere; si sentì osservato: alzò gli occhi e vide Blaise fissarlo dal tavolo dei Serpeverde con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
Inspiegabilmente Neville avrebbe voluto fargli ciao-ciao con la mano, per quanto gli sembrasse qualcosa d’infantile, ma sentiva come se l’altro stesse aspettando un segno, di cosa non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Si guardò intorno, per controllare se qualcuno li stesse osservando, poi gli fece un impercettibile cenno col capo, sicuro che Blaise l’avrebbe intercettato; difatti subito dopo lo ricambiò sollevando di scatto il mento. A dire il vero, però, sembrò quasi gli stesse dicendo "Beh, cosa vuoi?"  
Non c’era che dire: quel giorno sembrava che tutti stessero facendo a gara per farlo esasperare. Tirò su col naso, guardando se lungo il tavolo ci fosse qualcosa di abbastanza contundente da lanciargli addosso: perché quel ragazzo doveva essere così maledettamente complicato? A pensarci bene forse era per questo che i Grifondoro non avevano rapporti amicali con nessun Serpeverde: quest’ultimi erano troppo complicati.  
 _Complicato_. Neville pensò sarcasticamente che fosse una parola bellissima.  
Sarebbe stato complicato un giorno spiegare a Ginny e Seamus che gli piaceva intrattenersi con Blaise, mangiando mele e discutendo circa le condizioni meteorologiche.  
  
  
  
«Maledetto Salazar, la sua Camera dei Segreti e il suo Vaso da Notte! Spero che in vita sua abbia sofferto almeno una volta di costipazione!»  
Neville era seduto fra le radici dell’albero: alzò preoccupato lo sguardo verso Blaise. «Che succede?» Lo vide scrollarsi delle briciole di dosso.  
«Mi sono macchiato il maglione» rispose noncurante.  
Neville si passò la mano sul volto. «E tu imprechi così _solo_ per una macchia?»  
«Ho già messo gli altri maglioni nella valigia per la partenza!» protestò Blaise. «Sai che seccatura dover prenderne uno pulito?»  
Preferì non rispondergli; lui e i suoi picchi di frivolezza assoluta: lo stava facendo ammattire più di Luna e Ginny messe insieme, da quando lo aiutava a prendersi cura di Gerard.  
«Credi che riuscirai a non far morire fra atroci sofferenze quel povero falco durante le vacanze?» gli domandò ironico.  
«Blaise, sono imbranato, ma non così tanto da far morire un animale, ti prego!» sbottò scocciato.  
«Comunque sei stato bravo: Gerard ti si è molto affezionato».  
Neville guardò il suo falco, appollaiato sulla radice poco lontano da Blaise: lo stava fissando con aria di superiorità, come sempre del resto.  
«Strano, non lo dimostra» sospirò ingenuamente.  
Blaise gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle. «Credimi, è così» l’incoraggiò.  
La mattina dopo sarebbero tornati a casa per le vacanze pasquali, e Blaise gli aveva mandato un bigliettino con un gufo della scuola, invitandolo ad andare sotto l’albero prima del tramonto. Lo aveva trovato con burrobirra in una mano e una torta di mele nell’altra.  
«L’ha fatta Eleanor!» aveva detto felice a gran voce, proprio mentre Neville stava per inghiottire il primo boccone. Già solo questo gli aveva fatto andare la fetta di dolce di traverso.  
«Sai» gli aveva detto Neville quando si era ripreso, «non avrei mai immaginato che una donna come lei, così _distinta_ , si mettesse ai fornelli»  
«Infatti» aveva ribattuto Blaise tranquillamente, «l’ha fatta lei nel senso che si è messa in cucina dicendo agli elfi domestici _esattamente_ come prepararla». Altro boccone di traverso.  
Neville aveva intuito che per Blaise quello era il proprio modo per salutarlo: trascorrere poco meno di un’ora insieme con i loro rapaci, nascosti agli occhi di chi avrebbe etichettato entrambi come traditori.  
«Cosa farai per le vacanze?» gli domandò Blaise stappando una bottiglia.  
«Credo che andrò a passeggiare in cerca di Mangiamorte che mi scaglino un Cruciatus» rispose a bocca piena.  
«Eccellente, Neville, eccellente!» esclamò compiaciuto. «È assolutamente meraviglioso il modo in cui ti sto influenzando!»  
Neville prese la bottiglia che gli passò guardandolo di traverso. «Blaise, cosa vuoi che faccia con i Mangiamorte dappertutto? Al massimo credo che andrò a trovare i miei con la nonna» mormorò prima di bere un sorso.  
«Vai spesso a trovarli?» era diventato improvvisamente serio.  
«Ogni volta che sono in vacanza» rispose, giocherellando con la bottiglia.  
«Ti riconoscono?»  
«A loro modo, sì».  
Lo stormire delle fronde riempì il loro improvviso silenzio.  
«Sei cambiato molto, Neville» osservò Blaise.  
Neville raccolse un sasso e lo lanciò nel lago. «Penso sia normale, dopo tutto quello che è successo. Soprattutto da quando i Lestrange sono in libertà: la giustizia non ha funzionato, si è inceppato qualcosa, e io voglio esser d’aiuto per far riprendere il giusto corso agli eventi, voglio che quei due ritornino ad Azkaban». Un altro sasso finì nel lago.  
«Non scaglieresti contro loro l’Anatema che Uccide?»  
«Sarebbe troppo facile: i Dissennatori possono fare anche meglio il lavoro che loro hanno fatto con i miei».  
Blaise sfoderò il suo tipico sorriso beffardo. «L’ho sempre detto: c’è un po’ di Serpeverde dentro ogni uomo, una particella pronta a esplodere al momento giusto. È questo che mi da speranza!»  
«Non è un gesto da Serpeverde!» protestò voltandosi verso di lui. «È giustizia, è ripagare con la stessa moneta! Tu cosa faresti al mio posto?»  
«Andrei a ucciderli personalmente» rispose sicuro, «non prima di averli torturati a sufficienza, però».  
«Vedi? _Questo_ è un pensiero Serpeverde» ribattè.  
«Dici? Immagino che siano punti di vista» sospirò; Neville scrollò la testa, altro sasso nel Lago.  
Poi Blaise gli pose una domanda a bruciapelo.  
«Non sapevo che tu e la Weasley steste insieme. La vostra relazione è segreta? È per questo che hai rifiutato la West?»  
Il sasso che Neville aveva appena preso gli scivolò dalla mano, finendogli sul ginocchio; gemette di dolore. «Blaise! Che cav… che cavolo stai dicendo?»  
«Uh, ti sei fatto male?» gli disse piuttosto, indicando il ginocchio.  
«Come ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile?» Era basito. «Ginny ama Harry, e Harry ama Ginny!»  
«E il mondo ama Harry, e lui vuole salvarlo» annuì serio Blaise.  
Ignorò la battuta. «Voglio dire, dopo che tutto questo finirà torneranno insieme, è naturale!»  
«Sei andato con lei al Ballo del Ceppo» osservò Blaise.  
«Se è per questo prima avevo invitato Hermione, ma era già impegnata con Krum…» farfugliò.  
«Già, ricordo» s’illuminò improvvisamente, «il fratello della Weasley non la prese molto bene: fu uno dei momenti più memorabili di quell’anno!»  
«Sei sempre pronto a cogliere qualsiasi pettegolezzo!» lo rimbeccò Neville.  
«Ora che ci penso» divenne pensieroso. «Finnigan andò al Ballo con la Brown. Thomas con chi, invece?»  
«Per carità, Blaise, vuoi smetterla di accoppiare quei due?»  
«Chi, Finnigan e la Brown? Subito».  
«No! Seamus e Dean! Per colpa tua li ho sognati insieme!» confessò imbarazzato.  
«Vedo che la mia influenza sta dando sempre più frutti» esclamò colpito.  
«Per favore!» lo supplicò.  
«Ok, la smetto» tornò serio, e Neville sperò che si fosse quietato. «Torniamo a te e alla Weasley».  
Neville si coprì il volto con le mani. «Non ci posso credere…» gemette.  
«Se è per questo neanch’io, Neville. Siete andati al Ballo del Ceppo insieme, dici che è ancora due cuori e un Boccino d’Oro con Potter, eppure ieri mattina vi sbaciucchiavate».  
Neville lo guardò sconvolto. «Merlino! È per questo che mi guardavi in quel modo?!»  
«Vi stavate sbaciucchiando» ripeté deciso, «e prima avevate _amabilmente_ discusso come due _teneri_ fidanzati. E state sempre appiccicati».  
«Ripeto: io e Ginny non stiamo insieme, ok? È la ragazza di Harry, per me è come una sorella! Mi ha dato solo un bacio sulla guancia, quindi smettila di spettegolare, va bene?» concluse irritato.  
«Va bene» rispose asciutto.  
Neville sospirò e tornò a guardare il tramonto sul lago; poi, ancora indispettito, decise di essere lui a fargli qualche domanda, adesso. «E tu, invece, con chi andasti al Ballo?»  
«Con la Greengrass».  
«All’epoca quindi non ti dispiaceva» lo canzonò, sempre fissando il lago.  
«No, più semplicemente era l’unico modo per andare al Ballo senza dare nell’occhio» affermò seriamente.  
«In che senso senza dare nell’occhio?» si sorprese aggrottando la fronte.  
«Non credo che sarei passato inosservato se fossi andato con un ragazzo».  
Neville sospirò seccato. «Certo che non saresti passato inosservato, ma potevi anche passare inosservato con qualsiasi altra ragazza che non fosse la Greengrass».  
«Non hai capito, Neville: fosse stato per me, sarei andato con un ragazzo».  
All’improvviso si rese conto che negli ultimi cinque minuti la voce di Blaise era stata incredibilmente seria e lui non se n’era accorto, finendo col cogliere come una battuta quella che invece era un’affermazione. Sentì un strano calore investirlo totalmente, immaginò che anche le orecchie gli fossero diventate rosse.  
Si schiarì la voce provando a darsi un tono, inutilmente. Non osava guardarlo. «E aveva un nome questo ragazzo all’epoca?» domandò sorridendo in modo nervoso, per poi deglutire.  
«All’epoca no».  
«Bella cosa i nomi» disse tanto per dire: avrebbe voluto che la terra l’inghiottisse, subito, in quel momento.  
«I nomi sono la forza delle cose, le distinguono e le rendono uniche, Neville».  
C’era qualcosa che non andava, un conto che non tornava…  
«Meglio tornare al castello» disse alzandosi e spolverandosi i pantaloni: doveva fare qualcosa, _qualunque cosa_ e immediatamente. Anche andar via.  
«Giusto» concordò atono Blaise.  
Non si guardarono in faccia.  
Petra e Gerard volarono verso loro.  
«Buone vacanze, Neville» gli augurò, dopo aver fatto qualche passo.  
«Anche a te» ricambiò flebile, e subito dopo Blaise affrettò il passo precedendolo all’ingresso della scuola.  
Neville guardò Gerard, che a sua volta lo guardava con aria di sufficienza. Lo congedò, avviandosi in tutta fretta verso la Torre di Grifondoro.  
Perché aveva reagito così? E non solo lui stesso… Odiava quella tensione che era bruscamente scesa tra loro due.  
  
  
  
Ginny non smetteva di sbuffare, rendendo Neville ancora più nervoso.  
Lui e Seamus camminavano tenendo l’amica fra loro due, alle loro spalle c’erano Lavanda e le gemelle Patil; Michael e Terry li precedevano di qualche passo mentre Ernie e Anthony stavano spalle delle ragazze.  
«È davvero necessaria questa scorta?» si lamentò Ginny all’orecchio di Neville.  
«Sì» le rispose prontamente. E nel frattempo si guardava intorno alla ricerca di Blaise.  
Giunti al binario cominciò a dividere i compiti.  
«Michael» ordinò al Corvonero, «sali tu per primo, controlla se c’è qualcuno di sospetto. Terry, cerca uno scompartimento libero per le ragazze, poi faremo i turni davanti alla porta. Seamus, aiutami con i bagagli». Seamus assentì e salì sul treno, tirando su i bauli che Neville spingeva da terra; Ernie e Anthony si guardavano intorno all’erta.  
«Tutto bene qui sopra» annunciò Michael sporgendosi dal finestrino accanto all’uscita.  
«Bene. Ragazze, salite» fece loro spazio.  
«Neville» gli sussurrò Ginny prima di salire, «sappi che questa me la paghi».  
«Lo terrò a mente» sorrise.  
«Vuoi una mano con la tua roba?» gli domandò Seamus dal treno, facendo un cenno con la testa verso il suo baule.  
«No» scosse la testa, faccio da solo, vai pure con le ragazze». L’amico andò via, e anche Ernie e Anthony salirono sul treno.  
Caricò il proprio baule a suon di spintoni, sempre senza perdere di vista la banchina, e quando finalmente vide Blaise si sentì rincuorato.  
Si chinò a prendere la propria borsa lasciata a terra e, come aveva sospettato, lui gli passò accanto: Neville ne approfittò per urtare la sua spalla con la propria.  
Blaise si girò verso di lui, incerto. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi lo vide abbassare lo sguardo mostrando il proprio sorriso beffardo; infine, gli diede le spalle e andò via, verso un’altra carrozza.  
Neville sentì le spalle sciogliersi: era tutto a posto allora.  
Salì sul treno andando a fare il primo turno di guardia.


	10. Marzo 1998 - Parte II

Sarebbe dovuto restare a Hogwarts per le vacanze, aveva sbagliato: stare chiuso in casa, con le notizie da parte dell’Ordine della Fenice che arrivavano a intermittenza e senza poter fare nulla, lo stava uccidendo.  
Sull’Hogwarts Express era andato tutto bene: al Binario 9 e ¾ Molly Weasley aveva stretto sua figlia salutandolo a malapena in tutta fretta. Tutti i Weasley erano scomparsi nel nulla facendo perdere le loro tracce. Logico.  
Per non farsi trovare, Ginny comunicava con lui tramite il galeone incantato: era un po’ dura ricostruire i messaggi partendo dalle cifra – a ogni numero corrispondeva una lettera dell’alfabeto – ma non potevano correre il rischio che i loro gufi fossero intercettati.  
La Tana, posto che per i Weasley e per il suo amico Harry era stato sinonimo di casa nel senso più pieno della parola, non era più un luogo sicuro: si erano tutti trasferiti dalla zia Muriel e ancora non c’erano notizie su Harry, Ron e Hermione. E Dean, dove diamine era Dean? L’avevano preso i Ghermidori?  
Ted Tonks era stato ucciso, il solo pensiero lo faceva arrabbiare e agitare al punto da essere scosso da conati di vomito.  
Il paesaggio dalla sua finestra era un unico banco di nebbia fitta che gelava l’anima: i Dissennatori erano ovunque e la loro presenza rendeva nervoso e freddo ogni focolare domestico nonostante fossero fuori.  
La Morte era appena fuori dalla porta. E lui non poteva fare niente.  
Non sentiva Seamus dalla fine delle vacanze e così anche tutti gli altri, e questo faceva crescere in lui un’ansia incommensurabile: non c’era giorno in cui non si chiedeva se stessero tutti bene.  
Non riusciva a mangiare, sua nonna lo rimprovera di continuo per questo, ma alla fine di ogni discussione lo fissava malinconica e preoccupata.  
Poi, un pomeriggio, sentì bussare alla porta di camera sua.  
«Avanti». Sua nonna aprì la porta con qualcuno accanto, ammantato di nero. Quando l’ospite abbassò il cappuccio del mantello da viaggio il cuore di Neville esplose.  
«Seamus!» urlò sollevato correndo ad abbracciarlo.  
Si strinsero in un abbraccio fraterno sotto gli occhi lucidi della nonna.  
«Voi ragazzi siete un po’ troppo spericolati, secondo me» borbottò l’anziana, poco convinta di quel che diceva. «Vado a preparare un tè, appena è pronto ve lo porto».  
Gli mise le mani sulle spalle, come per rassicurarsi che l’amico stesse bene. «Seamus, tutto bene? Come mai sei qui?» Aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«L’ansia mi sta uccidendo, Neville! Non riuscivo più a stare a casa!» crollò a sedere a terra, poggiando le spalle al letto.  
«Ti capisco» si sistemò accanto a lui e si portò una mano alla fronte.  
«Fuori da Hogwarts è peggio che a Natale! L’atmosfera di insicurezza e tradimento che serpeggia fra tutti è insopportabile, soffocante. Come sta Ginny?»  
«Sta bene» lo tranquillizzò Neville, «comunichiamo con i galeoni. Il posto dove si trova è sotto Incanto Fidelius, possiamo stare tranquilli».  
«Stare da solo, senza nessuno con cui parlare» mormorò Seamus, «senza qualcuno con… A Hogwarts lottavamo insieme, mantenevamo vivo l’ES».  
«Hogwarts ci ha protetto come un recinto, finora, per quanto mi costi dirlo» ammise.  
Poi sentirono entrambi un calore forte dentro le tasche.  
«Sarà Luna» sospirò tristemente Neville, ed entrambi presero i loro galeoni, quasi potessero dar loro forza, ma quella che videro non fu una data.  
«I numeri…» sussurrò stupito Neville. «Seamus! Sulla mia scrivania ci sono pergamena e inchiostro, prendili!» L’amico non se lo fece dire due volte, corse ad afferrarli al volo mentre Neville memorizzava le cifre prima che svanissero.  
Dettò le cifre a Seamus e subito dopo ne comparvero altre al posto loro, e dopo altre ancora, fino a quando non smisero.  
Alla fine, con mani tremanti, Seamus sostituì velocemente le lettere ai numeri.  
"Harry Ron Hermione liberato con Dean stiamo tutti bene al sicuro" _._  
La stanza scomparve per poi riapparire di nuovo, ma tremula, come sott’acqua: stava piangendo. Seamus scoppiò in un singhiozzo aggrappandosi a lui.  
«Stanno bene! Stanno bene! Sono tutti _vivi_!» quasi ringhiò a denti stretti l’amico al suo orecchio.  
«Nonna! Nonna!» urlò, incapace di trattenersi.  
Augusta entrò precipitosamente nella stanza col fiatone e con la bacchetta alzata. «Che succede?» gridò allarmata.  
«Harry, Ron e Hermione hanno liberato Luna e Dean! Stanno tutti bene e sono al sicuro! Sono vivi!»  
La donna portò una mano al cuore barcollando. «Oh, io… io…» balbettò incredula e commossa, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. «Stanno bene, i ragazzi stanno bene, non li hanno toccati _, non hanno fatto loro niente_ … «poi voltò loro le spalle tornando giù in cucina, forse alla ricerca di una sedia.  
Seamus era ancora in lacrime. «Non avevamo notizie di Dean _da mesi_!» si sfogò sulla sua spalla. «Avevo cominciato a pensare che fosse morto!»  
«Va tutto bene adesso, Seamus!» lo tranquillizzò. «Adesso sappiamo che sta bene».  
Neville non l’aveva mai visto così sconvolto, pensò fosse dovuto allo shock: Dean era il suo migliore amico, non era il caso di ripensare per l’ennesima volta alle insinuazioni di Blaise, soprattutto in quel momento.  
«Neville» gli disse di colpo, sorpreso, guardando un punto dietro di lui, «che ci fa un falco degli Zabini nella tua stanza?»  
Deglutì.  
Come spiegare? Cosa dire?  
«Co-come fai a dire che è degli Zabini?»  
«Vi ho notati un paio di volte mentre rientravate uno dopo l’altro dal parco, a breve distanza, e una volta vi ho visti parlare sulla Torre di Astronomia». Non c’era una velata accusa nel suo tono di voce, sembrava più che altro incuriosito.  
«Prima di Natale, sull’Hogwarts Express, mi ha avvertito che i Mangiamorte erano lì per prendere uno di noi» confessò fissando il pavimento.  
«Perché pensi l’abbia fatto?»  
«No-non lo so, non gliel’ho mai chiesto» ammise Neville, agitato.  
«I falchi degli Zabini sono i migliori» commentò Seamus guardando il rapace nella gabbia, «la signora Blandford li vende a un prezzo immorale e solo dopo una lunga trattativa».  
«Non lo sapevo».  
Seamus sorrise. «Molto probabilmente l’ignoravi perché è impensabile anche solo ottenerne uno. Sono rarissimi i casi in cui la Blandford li regala, e quando succede è un gesto di profondo rispetto».  
Neville alzò gli occhi di scatto verso di lui.  
Seamus decise di essere diretto. «Te l’ha regalato _lui_ , vero?»  
Neville annuì mordendosi un labbro. «Mi dispiace non aver detto nulla a te e a Ginny» si vergognava a morte, si sentiva scoperto e vulnerabile.  
«Non ti sto giudicando» gli disse grattandosi la testa, «sei tu l’unico in grado di capire se ti sta mentendo o meno. Hai la testa sulle spalle, mi fido delle tue decisioni. Se pensi che Zabini sia a posto, beh, lo penso anch’io».  
Neville lo fissò negli occhi perplesso e sorpreso.  
«Ho visto come ti guardava prima delle vacanze mentre Ginny ti baciava» continuò Seamus, e ho visto anche dal finestrino come vi siete salutati sulla banchina».  
In un lampo, Neville ricordò: Seamus poco prima gli aveva chiesto se volesse una mano col baule, doveva essere ancora nei paraggi in quel momento. Il cuore gli arrivò in gola.  
«E soprattutto» aggiunse Seamus, «ho visto come vi parlate: certe cose per capirle devi vederle con i tuoi occhi» concluse con un sorriso malinconico. Neville strinse le mani tremanti sulle ginocchia. «Come quando io vidi per la prima volta Dean e Ginny baciarsi» aggiunse Seamus amaro. E fu intuitivo, lampante.  
Neville credette di cadere a terra; ci fu un breve silenzio.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Dean lo sa?» gli domandò.  
Seamus rise, una risata priva d’allegria. «Cosa? Che sono diventato il suo migliore amico perché mi piaceva ma non _in quel senso_? Non credo nemmeno che gradirebbe la rivelazione, non gli piacciono gli uomini in quel senso».  
«Zabini lo sospetta» non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire, «mi ha fatto baciare te per questo».  
«Arguto quello Zabini» assentì divertito.  
Augusta interruppe la conversazione portando il vassoio col tè, poggiandolo sulla scrivania. I ragazzi si alzarono da terra e quando la nonna andò via Seamus gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Stai attento però, Neville» lo raccomandò, «si tratta pur sempre di un Serpeverde. Tieni gli occhi bene aperti».  
Rispose di sì con un cenno della testa, anche se non seppe dire bene a _cosa_ dovesse stare attento. Troppa confusione.


	11. Aprile 1998 - Parte I

Non riuscì a vederlo al Binario 9 e ¾, nonostante avesse gironzolato a lungo per la stazione con la scusa che gli era sfuggito Oscar.  
Salito sul treno divise lo scompartimento con Seamus, Lavanda, le gemelle ed Ernie, pensieroso.  
Anche se l’avesse visto cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? "Sono felice perché ho saputo che i miei amici stanno tutti bene e sono ancora vivi"? Non poteva di certo dire a un Serpeverde una notizia simile. O no?  
E perché sentiva di doverla condividere proprio con lui?  
Esasperato dai suoi stessi pensieri si alzò in piedi.  
Ernie lo fissò stupito. «Neville, dove vai?».  
«A fare due passi» rispose più tranquillo possibile.  
«Su di _un treno_?» ribatté Lavanda, guardandolo come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito.  
Ci pensò su prima di rispondere. «Uhm, sì». Aprì la porta scorrevole e uscì, nervoso.  
In effetti non era stata una grande idea, dove poteva mai andare, adesso? Sospirò e camminò a testa china scegliendo di incamminarsi verso l’ultima carrozza.  
Dopo un po’ si fermò a osservare il paesaggio scorrere da un finestrino, perdendosi nei propri pensieri. Almeno fino a quando non vide riflesso nel vetro un mantello con lo stemma di Serpeverde. Stava già allungando la mano verso la bacchetta mettendosi sulla difensiva quando lo salutò.  
«Salve, Neville».  
Blaise.  
Automaticamente Neville si voltò a guardarsi intorno: in quel tratto di vagone gli scompartimenti erano lontani e non c’era nessuno nei pressi.  
«Ciao Blaise» ricambiò rilassandosi.  
«Avevi già messo mano alla bacchetta, eh?» lo prese in giro.  
Divenne amaro. «Dopo quello che è successo a Natale non mi sento tranquillo su questo treno».  
Poi Blaise iniziò a parlare sottovoce. «Tutto bene con la Weasley? Ho visto che la scortavate quando siete scesi dal treno al ritorno a casa».  
«Sì, tutto bene» assentì mettendosi a braccia conserte, poggiando la schiena contro il finestrino.  
«Cosa c’è?» domandò ancora Blaise; lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato.  
«Niente, perché?» strinse di più le braccia al petto.  
«Sei strano, più del solito» sottolineò sorridendo.  
Gli fece una smorfia. «Grazie. Comunque forse sono così perché stare chiuso in casa mi ha reso nervoso» mentì, anche se in parte era vero.  
«Ha reso nervoso anche me» ammise Blaise, «se ti può consolare. Ma adesso dimmi cos’altro ti passa per la testa».  
Neville spalancò la bocca sorpreso. «N-no, non c’è altro!» balbettò.  
Blaise sorrise scuotendo la testa e si appoggiò al finestrino con i gomiti, guardando distrattamente il panorama. «Malfoy poco fa si lamentava di aver perso la bacchetta. Gliel’ha portata via Potter» snocciolò privo di espressioni; Neville sentì tutto il corpo tremargli, forse gli stava tremando anche il cuore.  
«Stanno bene?» aggiunse Blaise senza guardarlo. «So che la Granger è stata torturata da Bellatrix Lastrange».  
«Questo non lo sapevo!» impallidì serrando i pugni.  
Blaise si voltò verso di lui, lo guardò serio. «Ma ti hanno detto che stanno bene, no?» Neville gli annuì deglutendo a fatica. «Allora stai tranquillo, si sarà ripresa» gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Cos’altro sai, Blaise?»  
«Non molto» non gli tolse la mano dalla spalla, ma allungò il collo dietro di lui per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno, «mi limito a far finta di non ascoltare o a complimentarmi con loro. So per certo però che sono stati severamente puniti per esserselo fatti scappare via così. Anche la Lastrange ha perso la bacchetta, e dicono che il suo pugnale sia scomparso con i fuggitivi: l’ha lanciato in extremis e deve aver colpito uno di loro mentre si Smaterializzavano».  
Neville si allarmò. «Chi?»  
«Se loro stanno bene forse ha colpito chi li aiutati a fuggire: l’ex elfo domestico dei Malfoy».  
«Dobby!» si morse un labbro.  
«Mi dispiace, Neville» gli strinse la spalla.  
Inspirò a fondo. «Dean sta bene, hanno liberato anche lui» vide Blaise pendere dalle sue labbra. «E avevi ragione, anche se non del tutto, ma» e alzò un dito per bloccarlo, «sei pregato di non esultare o fare strani commenti!»  
«Vorrà dire che esulterò interiormente» assentì solenne. «Ti annuncio che i miei globuli rossi stanno ballando al ritmo delle Sorelle Stravagarie».  
Neville rise, stanco ma più rilassato; poggiò una mano sulla fronte. La mano di Blaise era ancora sulla sua spalla.  
Qualcosa di naturale gli stava salendo in gola.  
«Torno dai ragazzi» gli disse staccando la schiena dal finestrino. «Ci vediamo a scuola, Blaise»  
Lui gli tolse la mano dalla spalla. «Va bene, a dopo».  
Dal momento in cui salutò Blaise al momento in cui arrivò al Dormitorio, passando per la cena in sala grande, fu come se una cortina di fumo l’avvolgesse rallentando tutto e non facendogli percepire più niente.  
Allentandosi il nodo della cravatta ricordò che Blaise aveva la strana abitudine di fare lo stesso ogni volta che usciva da un’aula.  
Prendendo in mano i suoi appunti ricordò che Blaise spesso scriveva poggiando una mano contro la bocca.  
Ricordò il loro modo di salutarsi, spalla contro spalla per i corridoi freddi di Hogwarts, e il sorriso beffardo che gli rivolgeva quando s’incontravano fra la folla, quando non potevano parlarsi come facevano di solito.  
Ricordò le loro abitudini, perché sì, avevano preso delle abitudini, dei taciti accordi: la mela da mangiare insieme, Petra e Gerard sotto l’albero al lago, il sabato quando il castello si svuotava su Hogsmeade andare sulla torre di Astronomia a parlare, e non parlare mai di Harry se non era lui a farlo per primo, né dei Mangiamorte se non era Blaise a farlo per primo. Erano abitudini prese insieme.  
E la lontananza le aveva sottolineate.  
Blaise lo chiamava spesso per nome, quasi od ogni frase, "I nomi sono la forza delle cose, le distinguono e le rendono uniche, Neville", gli aveva detto. Aveva uno strano modo di pronunciare la doppia L del suo nome; si accorse che l’avrebbe riconosciuto fra la folla solo per questo.  
Frustrato prese le sue bombolette e andò di soppiatto a scrivere sui muri, da solo.  
  
  
  
Sentiva l’adrenalina scorrergli a fiumi nelle vene; più volte si accorse di aver commesso un’imprudenza senza nemmeno rendersene conto, eppure proseguì la sua missione.  
Uno zampettio, forse la gatta di Gazza: corse furtivo indietro, svoltando per il corridoio precedente.  
La luce lunare si rifletteva su pavimento, fu questa l’ultima cosa che vide prima che qualcuno gli mettesse una benda sulla bocca e gli infilasse la testa in un sacco.  
«Sapevo che saresti tornato all’opera fin da stanotte, Paciock!» sibilò soddisfatta una voce che riconobbe essere quella di Malfoy; poi risate di scherno e un pugno allo stomaco. Gli legarono le mani dietro la schiena e l’atterrarono.  
Non seppe dire dove lo stessero portarono, trascinandolo pesantemente sul pavimento per le caviglie, ma di sicuro in un luogo dove potessero agire indisturbati.  
Dopo lunghi minuti finalmente si fermarono, sbattendolo in un angolo senza togliergli il sacchetto: stava per soffocare. Una raffica di calci si abbatté implacabile su di lui.  
« _Crucio_!» sentì dire alla voce di Tiger.  
« _Crucio_!» rincarò la dose Goyle.  
Erano diventati bravi col Cruciatus, davvero molto bravi.  
Soffocato dal sacco e dolente per i calci, si contorceva a mani legate in un incubo reale fatto di dolore insopportabile, senza poter nemmeno urlare. A lungo.  
Al buio, senza aria, tra un Cruciatus, un pugno e un insulto a sua madre, si domandò più volte se si erano sentiti così i suoi genitori quella notte prima di impazzire: contenitori vuoti, desiderosi di non posseder coscienza, pieni di voglia di non sentire più niente. Tutto era sofferenza, tutto era rassegnazione e dolore.  
«Basta!» ordinò spaventato Malfoy. «Non si muove più! L’avete _ucciso_!»  
«Chissenefrega!» rise Goyle, scagliandogli un’altra maledizione.  
«Smettetela!» strillò ancora una volta Malfoy in modo isterico.  
«E va bene, va bene!» brontolò Tiger, dandogli un ultimo calcio forte alla gamba. Infine, li sentì allontanarsi.  
Si fece tutto confuso; pensò che ovunque si trovasse era sicuramente un posto in cui nessun insegnante che facesse la ronda notturna l’avrebbe trovato. Sanguinava, non sapeva dove, ma sanguinava di certo.  
Aveva ancora le mani legate e il volto coperto. Perché doveva resistere? Non lo ricordava più.  
Poi dei passi – si ritrovò a sperare fosse Gazza – e svariate imprecazioni familiari.  
«Neville!» mani grandi ma gentili gli liberarono la visuale. «Neville, mi senti?» gli tolse il bavaglio e gli prese il volto fra le mani.  
Aprì gli occhi pesti e vide davanti a lui un Blaise sconvolto e furioso insieme. Non aveva nemmeno la forza di gemere di dolore.  
«Dobbiamo andare via da qui!» gli sussurrò Blaise, tagliando velocemente le corde che lo legavano. «Ti porto al bagno dei prefetti, devo curarti. _Immediatamente_ ».  
Lo sollevò di peso, mettendosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle: solo allora Neville notò che il ragazzo aveva la borsa che usava per i libri con sé.  
Non prestò attenzione al percorso che fecero, come non ricordò mai quanto tempo aveva passato a terra prima che Blaise lo trovasse, ma infine lui lo spinse gentilmente oltre la porta dei bagni dei prefetti e prese le stesse precauzioni dell’altra volta con la bacchetta.  
Blaise lo fece sedere a terra, vicino alla piscina; lo spogliò senza chiedergli il permesso ma con attenzione. Lo vide trafficare con alcune fiale, prendendole dalla borsa che aveva portato con sé, e dei panni puliti.  
Iniziò a lavargli via il sangue con cura.  
Neville non parlava, non diceva una parola.  
«Devi essere forte, Neville» gli sussurrò nervosamente, tamponandogli le ferite sulla schiena, «sono solo dei bastardi senza spina dorsale: solo loro potevano pensare di fare una vigliaccata simile! Bevi questa» gli porse una pozione, forse un’antidolorifica o una ricostituente.  
Bevve, ma non parlò, c’era un qualcosa che gli serrava le labbra dall’interno: dolore. Talmente forte da non riuscire a esprimerlo.  
«Devi essere coraggioso come sempre, Neville» aggiunse Blaise continuando a curarlo. «Fa male, lo so, ma tu sai anche che non sono loro quelli che devi temere. È solo un momento, un dannato momento. Passerà, ma devi essere forte, fallo per Luna, fallo per Ginny: se cadi, loro crolleranno a pezzi».  
Non rispose.  
Quando Blaise smise di lavarlo e curarlo, cominciò anche a pulirgli e ricucire i suoi vestiti con la bacchetta.  
«Faccio da solo» parlò finalmente quando lui si avvicinò con la divisa risistemata.  
Si rivestì in silenzio zoppicando, l’ultimo calcio di Tiger alla gamba gli aveva quasi rotto un femore, mentre Blaise, seduto con le spalle al muro, si risistemava le maniche della camicia che aveva prima rimboccato. Guardandolo, Neville si rese conto che doveva essersi vestito in fretta: era stropicciato, con la camicia fuori dai pantaloni.  
Si sedette accanto a lui. Fissavano entrambi l’acqua della vasca sporca di sangue ondeggiare appena, di sottofondo un rubinetto che gocciolava.  
«Come hai saputo dov’ero e cos’è successo?» gli domandò Neville, senza guardarlo.  
«Li ho sentiti rientrare festanti, si stavano vantando» rispose apparentemente calmo. «Li ho sbattuti contro il muro urlando loro di dirmi dove ti avevano lasciato. Ho preso delle pozioni curative, mi sono rivestito e sono corso da te».  
«Adesso allora _sanno_ ».  
Ancora una volta parlò senza guardarlo, privo d’emozioni «Non me ne frega un cazzo».  
Neville sentì che quel qualcosa di naturale che gli era salito in gola quando era sul treno stava ritornando: _gli era mancato_.  
 _Lui_ gli era mancato.  
«Perché sei venuto a cercarmi, Blaise?»  
lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «C’è bisogno davvero che ti risponda?»  
Le loro braccia erano stese lungo i fianchi, le loro mani vicine. Un attimo ed erano strette insieme, e sentì sciogliersi dentro di lui ogni cosa. Era il suo sostegno, _forte e sicuro_ , proprio come aveva detto Seamus.  
Blaise sorrise ironico. «Pensavo che non ci saremmo arrivati prima della fine dell’anno». Ancora non si guardavano negli occhi.  
«Non saprei» ammise Neville.  
«Ora» annunciò teatralmente, «visto che mi sono trattenuto dallo sbatterti contro un muro _per mesi_ , lascia che mi goda questo momento senza sentirti dire frasi come "Merlino, se mia nonna lo sapesse!" o "Porco Godric, allora è vero! Sono frocio quanto Finnigan!"»  
Neville rise fragorosamente, stringendogli di più la mano. «No, non lo farò» si voltò verso di lui, ma lui stava già fissando il suo profilo. Di nuovo un solo attimo, e le mani di entrambi corsero all’unisono ad avvicinare il volto dell’altro a sé.  
Le labbra di Blaise sulle sue gli fecero capire da quanto desiderasse quel momento e da quanto tempo lo desiderasse anche lui stesso. Forse da quando gli aveva detto che turbava il suo mondo, o forse da quando si era reso conto di quanto fossero simili e diversi insieme.  
Un bacio dopo l’altro, senza spazio per alcuna parola: avevano già parlato abbastanza, forse più del dovuto, e più lo baciava più sentiva voglia di baciarlo.  
Blaise l’afferrò per il colletto della camicia, la fronte contro la sua; ancora non una parola, solo uno sguardo d’intesa, la stessa che c’era nei loro occhi quando s’incontravano per caso per il castello, o quando si guardavano dai tavoli in Sala Grande, e la sua mano andò sicura sul primo bottone della camicia.  
Piano, facendo attenzione a sfiorare appena i lividi con la bocca, piano per abituarsi a mani curiose e piene di voglia si scoprire cosa si prova a toccare qualcuno che si desidera davvero tanto.  
Un leggero tremore alle mani, per emozione, ansia e timore di sbagliare, e la mano di lui che si posò sulla sua, stringendola sulla fibbia della cintura. Un lieve fruscio di abiti che scivolavano via e baci languidi sulla pelle.  
E poi, lentamente, in un’unica stretta. "Non ti farò male, non io" gli sussurrò Blaise all’orecchio, prima di poggiare di nuovo la fronte contro la sua: ancora uno sguardo d’intesa, l’ennesimo e non ultimo tacito accordo, prima di sentirlo entrare in lui.  
Non credeva che avrebbe avuto voglia di gemere così forte, non credeva che si potesse perdere la ragione anche così, non credeva che prima o poi sarebbe successa una cosa simile. Non credeva _a niente_ prima di quella sera.  
Quando tutto finì gli sembrò di essere tornato a vedere, ma la cosa non fu né del tutto piacevole, né del tutto spiacevole. Era una sospensione dei sensi, placida, ma come fuoco sotto la cenere.  
Sentì il respiro di Blaise tornare calmo contro il suo orecchio; non aveva nessuna voglia di togliergli le mani dalla schiena.  
«L’unica cosa che mi dispiace» disse Neville con la voce ancora impastata, «è che dovrò darti ragione anche sull’ _alcova dell’amore_ ». Lo sentì ridere contro il suo orecchio per poi girarsi sdraiandosi sulla schiena, al suo fianco, con le braccia aperte. Blaise gli mise un braccio sul petto, col dorso della mano contro il cuore: un gesto apparentemente distratto, non calcolato, ma Neville sapeva benissimo che non era così. Fece lo stesso con lui.  
Si voltò a guardarlo, con la guancia contro i vestiti sparsi che li riparavano dal pavimento freddo. «Da quando, Blaise?» domandò curioso.  
«Credo da quando ti sei ribellato per la prima volta a Carrow, subendo l’Imperius» sfoderò il suo sorriso ironico. «Ti ho visto andare sulla pedana forte e sicuro di te, deciso, brillavi di una luce _particolare._ Io sono sempre stato attratto dalle cose che brillano di una luce particolare, sono come una gazza ladra: _devo averle_ , mi piacciono. Mi hai incuriosito, ma poco dopo ho capito che non m’interessava solo averti a mia disposizione…»  
«…come un grazioso souvenir da Hogwarts posato sul tuo scaffale» aggiunse sarcastico Neville; lui rise.  
«L’idea era quella, l’ammetto, riuscire a circondarmi di persone valide per proteggermi in tempi incerti, ma poi tutto è cambiato…» rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «E tu, invece, da quando?»  
«Da quando mi hai detto che turbavo il tuo mondo, credo» confessò controvoglia.  
Annuì altezzoso. «In effetti sono sempre stato geniale con l’uso delle frasi ad effetto».  
«Sei deplorevole, Blaise» si lamentò sospirando.  
«Beh, l’unica soluzione per attirare la tua attenzione era proprio _riempirti_ di attenzioni» sorrise furbo, «sapevo che ci saresti cascato. E mi è anche piaciuto dartele». La mano di Blaise sul suo petto scivolò fino al suo mento per accarezzargli il collo.  
«Ripeto: sei vergognoso» replicò, girando la mano per accarezzargli distrattamente il petto.  
Blaise si tirò su a sedere e gli strinse il mento con un mano. «Non mi hai ancora detto come hai fatto a spiegare a quell’essere mitologico di tua nonna la presenza di Gerard».  
Neville rise, ma lui strinse la presa sul mento, quasi a volergli impedire per scherzo di ridere. «Le ho detto che me l’ha regalato Hagrid, che l’aveva trovato ferito nella Foresta Proibita».  
«Lodevole, Neville, lodevole. Sto anche riuscendo a trasformarti in un ottimo bugiardo, mi manca giusto di insegnarti a imprecare contro i Quattro Fondatori».  
Neville scosse la testa, divertito. «Dubito che ci riuscirai!»  
«Dovresti farlo, invece: è un’ottima valvola di sfogo. Io mi sento sempre meglio dopo essermela presa col caro Salazar».  
A Neville tornò in mente quando prima delle vacanze di Pasqua Blaise aveva imprecato a lungo sotto l’albero. «Ricordo quella volta che maledicesti lui e la Camera dei Segreti!»  
«Giusto, tu potresti maledite Godric e il suo Cappello Parlante!» osservò.  
«Ma quel Cappello non mi ha fatto niente!» protestò ironico. «Perché mai dovrei maledirlo!»  
«Intanto un danno l’ha già fatto: ti ha Smistato a Grifondoro facendo sì che il tuo cervello bruciasse».  
Per Neville fu un po’ troppo, gli diede un lieve pugno sulla spalla. Blaise gli afferrò i polsi con forza e si sdraiò su di lui. Poggiò la fronte sulla sua, e Neville capì che stava per dirgli qualcosa d’importante, almeno per lui.  
«So che tu non mi farai mai scegliere fra te e mia madre assieme alle sue teorie sul tenersi fuori dalla guerra, come tu del resto sai benissimo che io non ti chiederò mai di scegliere fra me e l’ES e l’Ordine della Fenice. Io non posso giurarti _fedeltà_ » lo stava guardando negli occhi serio, quasi con una rabbia velata, «perché nessuno dei due è nella posizione giusta per essere costantemente fedele; ma ti giuro la mia _lealtà_ , la mia onestà e la mia trasparenza a te e solo a te, _come persona_. Qualsiasi decisione tu prenderai, qualsiasi decisione io prenderò, la mia lealtà andrà sempre a te. Non ti mentirò mai, saprai sempre le mie intenzioni, e dovrai accettare il mio disaccordo quando l’unica cosa che ti chiederò sarà di salvarti almeno tu il culo. Si fotta Harry Potter».  
Neville abbozzò un sorriso e si morse un labbro. «Va bene, Blaise, va bene» assentì; lui non distolse gli occhi dai suoi.  
«E sappi che se qualcuno tocca qualcosa che mi appartiene, io divento un animale. E non sto dicendo di essere un Animagus».  
Neville non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ridere: Blaise gli strinse ancora più forte il mento sollevandolo verso di sé, baciandolo con passione.  
Si strinse a lui e l’accolse una seconda volta.


	12. Aprile 1998 - Parte II

  
Quando era rientrato nel Dormitorio era già passata l’alba. Si era messo a letto facendo attenzione a non svegliare Seamus, ma non prese sonno facilmente.  
Non riusciva ancora a credere a quello che era successo, erano un po’ troppe cose insieme: prima il pestaggio, poi Blaise che lo curava, poi Blaise che lo baciava. Era tutto troppo surreale.  
A colazione, però, lo sguardo che gli rivolse Blaise dal tavolo dei Serpeverde non lasciava fraintendimenti.  
Si versò da bere; notò che Seamus accanto a lui sorrideva con gli occhi fissi sul piatto. Bevve un sorso.  
«Stamattina abbiamo fatto le ore piccole, eh?» commentò all’improvviso Seamus, divertito.  
Neville sputò fuori il succo d’arancia di colpo, mancando per un pelo Lavanda e tossendo forte.  
Seamus gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla schiena, reggendo con l’altra mano il toast che stava mangiando. «Su, Neville, su!» lo rassicurò a bocca piena. «Ci sono passati tutti, _il giorno dopo_ viene per tutti».  
«Non per tutti a colazione, penso» si lamentò con un filo di voce, allentandosi il nodo della cravatta.  
«Beh, per me non è ancora arrivato proprio» ribatté, spalmando di marmellata un altro toast. «Però, spero per te che sia andata bene» terminò, poco prima che Neville riportasse il bicchiere alle labbra.  
Si voltò verso di lui, seccato. «Grazie, Seamus, auguro ogni bene anche a te». L’amico rise, e lui alzò lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde: sperò che Blaise non gli lanciasse una fattura perché aveva _osato_ avere un momento di complicità con Seamus. In effetti lo stava fissando, ma per fortuna sembrava solo incuriosito.  
Il suo sguardo cadde su Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle: non avevano un bell’aspetto, sembrava che qualcuno li avesse duramente picchiati. Quando Tiger si alzò dal tavolo zoppicava anche.  
Ebbe dei sospetti, ma per il momento li tenne per sé.  
Arrivò la posta: un gufo della scuola planò su di lui lasciando cadere una piccola busta. Alzò un sopraciglio sorpreso, ma lo fu meno quando aprendo la lettera scorse la grafia sottile e obliqua di Blaise.  
"Torre di Astronomia, dopo Arti Oscure, se prima non ti fai punire".  
La seconda parte della frase era sottolineata ben due volte. Si grattò la testa.  
«Ti dà già i primi grattacapi? È molto esigente?» osservò Seamus malizioso.  
«Seamus, potresti, per favore, evitarmi ulteriori imbarazzi? Te ne sarei profondamente grato» lo supplicò.  
«Ok, ok» alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga mattinata, lo sentiva.  
  
  
  
La parte difficile fu stare a lezione a qualche banco di distanza da lui senza lasciare che i pensieri corressero alla notte precedente. Quelle ore non passarono mai; pensò che forse Amycus lo trovava stranamente quieto quel giorno: in realtà strinse nervoso il sottobanco per tutto il tempo.  
Improvvisamente gli sembrò di capire tutte le lamentele delle coppie della scuola: le appoggiò tutte, in maniera indiscriminata.  
Quando Blaise uscì dall’aula, allentandosi la cravatta come al solito, a Neville cadde un manuale dalle mani, che finì direttamente sul piede di Seamus.  
«Neville, santo cielo!» gemette a bassa voce. «Come direbbe Luna, hai un ragazzo, non un Gorgosprizzo!»  
«Scusa…» mormorò mortificato.  
Mise la borsa in spalla e corse per i corridoi a passo veloce; salì ansioso i gradini della torre e giunto al _loro_ pianerottolo qualcuno lo tirò per la cravatta per poi spingerlo contro il muro. Blaise lo schiacciò fra lui e la parete, baciandolo a lungo.  
«Sei in ritardo» lo rimproverò all’orecchio.  
«Ho avuto un contrattempo».  
«Di nome Finnigan?»  
«Blaise, per cortesia, non essere gelos…» ma lui stava ridendo. «Che c’è, adesso?» domandò seccato.  
«Ha capito tutto, vero?»  
«Sì» si lamentò.  
Blaise rise prendendolo per il colletto. «Solo una cosa _stamattina_ avrebbe potuto sconvolgerti al punto da farti annaffiare con cura la Brown con del succo d’arancia…»  
«Non l’ho sporcata!» tenne a precisare. «Lo sputo è andato oltre».  
«…ovvero un’arguta battuta di Finnigan sul tuo tardo rientro nei Dormitori» continuò lui imperterrito.  
«Anche lui pensa che tu sia arguto, me l’ha detto una volta».  
Lo guardò negli occhi. «Sei sempre stato bravo a sceglierti gli amici».  
Neville deglutì a stento; lo attirò a sé per la cravatta, come l’altro a quanto sembrava amava tanto fare, e lo baciò.  
Languidi baci, che poi scesero sul collo.  
«Sei stato tu a ridurre così Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle?» gli domandò mentre lui gli stava baciando il collo.  
«Ne dubitavi?» gli sorrise ironico.  
«Chissà perché ma no, neanche per un solo attimo» ribatté.  
«Te l’ho detto ieri notte: se qualcuno tocca qualcosa che mi appartiene, io divento un animale» e gli diede un morso leggero nell’incavo del collo.  
«Blaise, non metterti nei guai, però: è già tanto che abbiano capito di noi».  
«Non preoccuparti» lievi baci fino al mento, «non potranno raccontare il perché ho fatto loro sputar sangue, a meno che non vogliano rischiare l’espulsione».  
«Sarei espulso anch’io» gli disse bloccandolo con una mano fra i capelli.  
«Credo che Piton potrebbe sopportare questo dolore, meno quello della perdita dei suoi figliocci». Neville rise, suo malgrado. Blaise gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli.  
«Stanno diventando troppo lunghi, Neville» lo rimproverò tirando piano una ciocca, «li detesto: ti fanno sembrare un mago uscito dagli anni sessanta. Non tagliarli».  
Neville rise contro il suo collo, per poi vendicarsi ricambiando il morso di prima.  
«Sai cosa mi piace di te ultimamente, Neville?» gli disse ancora all’orecchio. «Prima stavi sempre nel tuo angolo, ascoltavi gli altri accennando sorrisi. Con me ridi».  
«Con te non ho niente da perdere» ammise divertito.  
«Neanch’io».  
Lo baciò schiacciandolo di più contro il muro; gli circondò il collo con le braccia dimenticando dove fossero, felice per la prima volta dopo mesi.  
Il suo galeone bruciò nella tasca, e a malincuore si staccò da lui.  
«Che succede?» gli domandò Blaise sorpreso.  
Prese la moneta dalla tasca. «Non lo so…» guardò le nuove cifre comparse: la prima era il 4, il numero di Seamus, era lui a mandare il messaggio quindi. "Sala Grande", diceva.  
«È strano» osservò Neville, «Seamus dice di andare in Sala Grande».  
«Ascolta» l’interruppe, facendogli cenno di mettersi in ascolto. Un gran rumore di passi dal basso, gente che si spostava in massa.  
«Stanno andando _tutti_ in Sala Grande» si allarmò Neville. Recuperarono all’unisono le borse sui gradini e corsero giù insieme.  
Cos’era successo di così grave? Arrivò in Sala Grande col fiatone, seguito da Blaise. La stanza era affollata, tutti mormoravano basiti. Non capiva.  
«Neville!» sentì Seamus chiamarlo raggiungendolo. «È orribile!»  
«Cosa?»  
Blaise gli strinse forte un braccio; si voltò verso di lui, che con un cenno della testa gli indicò di guardare verso il tavolo dei professori. Non era solo orribile, era abominevole.  
Un ragazzino del primo anno, solo undici anni, stava con i polsi legati a delle lunghe catene che pendevano dal tetto sopra il tavolo dei professori, sospeso. Era privo di sensi e sanguinava: sicuramente prima l’avevano torturato.  
Capì perché Blaise l’avesse stretto prima di farglielo notare. Lo strattonò.  
«Lasciami» sibilò.  
«No» lo fissò negli occhi, mortalmente serio.  
«Lasciami o giuro che camminerò trascinandoti dietro» ringhiò.  
Per tutta risposta gli strinse entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena, trattenendolo più forte.  
«Lasciami, Blaise!» quasi urlò; Seamus gli si parò davanti mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
«Neville, Zabini ha ragione: non puoi fare nulla in questo momento! Calmati! Ragioniamo!»  
«Io non voglio ragionare!» ribatté con rabbia, provando ancora a svincolarsi. «Io voglio andare lì a…»  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase: la voce stridula di Alecto tuonò forte nella sala grazie ad un _Sonorus_.  
«Sono felice che vi siate affrettati a venire» gracchiò, al suo fianco la McGranitt era pallida, Lumacorno provava a sostenerla sconvolto. «Il Preside al momento non c’è, ma io e il professor Carrow vogliamo darvi lo stesso una piccola dimostrazione di cosa succederà da adesso in poi a chi sarà sorpreso come lui» indicò il ragazzino, «a scrivere sui muri cose disdicevoli sul Ministero».  
Puntò la bacchetta contro il bambino. « _Innerva!_ » Il piccolo non ebbe neanche il tempo di aprire gli occhi: la strega gli scagliò subito un Cruciatus. Le sue urla di dolore riempirono la sala agghiacciando tutti i presenti.  
Lo torturò fino a quando non svenne di nuovo, poi, soddisfatta, si rivolse di nuovo agli studenti.  
«Lui ci terrà compagnia durante i pasti fino a domani mattina a colazione. Spero che non vi dispiaccia». Alle sue spalle Amycus rideva sguaiatamente. Scesero dalla pedana e la folla degli studenti attoniti e terrorizzati si divise in due facendoli passare.  
«Lasciatemi!» ringhiò Neville, rabbioso; Seamus tremava e più in là sentirono distintamente Lavanda singhiozzare.  
«Neville, calmati» gli sussurrò fermo Blaise.  
«No!» teneva gli occhi puntati su quel ragazzino innocente.  
«Neville, il nostro patto».  
"…e dovrai accettare il mio disaccordo quando l’unica cosa che ti chiederò sarà di salvarti almeno tu il culo", ricordò. Assentì, ma Blaise non lasciò la presa e si rivolse a Seamus.  
«Penso io a lui, Finnigan, vai dagli altri, prima che si facciano prendere anche loro dalla smania di improvvisare un salvataggio».  
Seamus annuì deglutendo a stento e corse velocemente alla ricerca degli altri dell’ES.  
Blaise lo trascinò letteralmente fuori dalla Sala Grande, lasciò la presa soltanto quando furono di nuovo sulla torre.  
Neville diede un paio di calci maldestri al muro con la gamba infortunata, col risultato di farsi ancora più male, poi crollò a sedere su uno scalino con la testa fra le mani.  
Blaise s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli mise le mani sulle spalle. «Neville» la voce bassa e calma, mentre le sue spalle tremavano ancora per il nervoso. «Neville» lo scrollò appena, gli sollevò il volto verso di lui con forza. «I Carrow sono folli, non quanto Bellatrix, vero, ma sono folli: fai una mossa falsa e ti uccideranno senza remore».  
«Ma…» protestò furioso.  
«Ragiona: hanno detto che Piton non c’è, non lo sapevo neanch’io, forse sono stati loro a ordinare a quegli idioti di torturarti, capisci? Avevano la chiara intenzione di punirti per bene, _definitivamente_ forse». Non rispose, si morse un labbro abbassando lo sguardo. «Devi stare calmo, o non potrai guidare i ragazzi come hai fatto finora: li manderai al massacro» aggiunse.  
Neville inspirò a fondo, e lui poggiò la fronte contro la sua. Si calmò, almeno un po’.  
  
  
  
I Carrow avvisarono che chi non fosse andato a pranzo sarebbe stato severamente punito.  
Al tavolo dei Serpeverde sembravano tutti divertirsi, mentre Blaise sembrava disgustato. Nei pochi sguardi che si scambiarono Neville vide che provava a infondergli calma anche da lontano, fissandolo serio e sicuro. Come se fosse stato facile.  
Il corpo massacrato del ragazzino pendeva grottescamente sulle teste dei professori, era ancora svenuto, fortunatamente. Lavandasero alla notte precedente. Quelo ancora, Seamus fremeva, lui faceva a pezzi il cibo per sfogarsi e distrarsi. Non mangiò.  
Dopo pranzo lui e Lavanda si recarono alla serra per Erbologia con i Tassorosso: la trovarono avvolta in un tetro silenzio, la professoressa Sprite spiegò balbettando.  
Neville porse un fazzoletto a Lavanda, dandole di tanto in tanto il proprio conforto: aveva ragione Blaise, dovevano restare uniti e calmi, soprattutto in quel momento.  
Poi la porta della serra si spalancò di colpo: Seamus, col fiatone e gli occhi sbarrati, si guardò intorno fino a quando non lo vide fra gli altri, ma la stanchezza non riuscì a farlo parlare subito.  
La Sprite si portò una mano al cuore. «Finnigan!» gemette. «Cos’ _altro_ è successo?»  
Seamus si rivolse solo a Neville. «Hanno beccato… Michael… a liberare dalle catene… lo stanno torturando…» La Sprite svenne, alcuni Tassorosso la soccorsero.  
«Dove sono?» urlò Neville, togliendosi i guanti da giardinaggio.  
«Non lo so, forse in un corridoio vicino ai sotterranei».  
Si tolse anche il grembiule e si fiondò fuori con Seamus alle calcagna.  
Corsero a perdifiato fino a dove sapevano con certezza esserci nei pressi la sala comune dei Serpeverde; giunti lì, si misero in ascolto delle urla di dolore di Michael.  
Le grida li guidarono ad una robusta porta di legno. Provarono ad aprirla, niente.  
« _Alohomora!_ » gridò rabbioso Neville con la bacchetta puntata contro la toppa. Niente.  
« _Alohomora!»_ ripeté furioso. Niente.  
«Sarà chiusa con la magia nera!» suggerì Seamus. Neville prese a calci la porta irrazionalmente, poi si allontanò di qualche passo e, senza nemmeno avvertire prima l’amico, scagliò un altro incantesimo.  
« _Bombarda!»_ L’incantesimo rimbalzò contro la porta scagliando i due ragazzi contro la parete opposta.  
«Insieme!» gli consigliò Seamus rialzandosi da terra. Altre urla di Michael.  
« _Bombarda!_ » gridarono all’unisono, ma niente, furono scagliati ancora un volta a terra.  
Oltre ogni pensiero razionale, Neville si scagliò contro la porta prendendola a spallate, pugni e calci.  
«Michael!» urlò. «Michael! Mi senti? Devi resistere!» Di nuovo altre urla di dolore, strazianti.  
«Michael!» prese ancora una volta a pugni la porta con Seamus. «Pensa che finirà, non pensare a quando, pensa che finirà! Ancorati ad un pensiero, Michael!»  
Seamus capì che era tutto inutile, ma non glielo disse, cadde a sedere a terra. Lui continuò a prendere a calci la porta e a provare a urlare più forte di Michael.  
«Resisti! Pensa a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e tienitela stretta! _Non impazzire_ , Michael!»  
Non sentì nemmeno i grandi passi che si avvicinavano, sentì solo un’inconfondibile voce gelida chiamarlo.  
«Togliti di mezzo, Paciock!»  
Ebbe appena il tempo di scansarsi e Piton scagliò contro la porta un incantesimo finalmente abbastanza potente da spalancarla facendola scardinare. «Alecto! Amycus! Che diavolo state facendo?»  
Neville non aspettò: si precipitò nella stanza verso il ragazzo.  
Era riverso a terra, pieno di tagli profondi, quasi irriconoscibile. Lo prese per le spalle chiamandolo piano. «Michael! Michael, mi senti?» Gli rispose con un flebile lamento.  
«Vi ho per caso ordinato di uccidere gli studenti?» sbraitò Piton, che senza troppa delicatezza spinse via Neville dal corpo di Michael, per prendere poi il ragazzo in braccio.  
«Dovevamo punirli, ci hanno…» cominciò Amycus.  
«Un’altra mossa simile e dovrò _congedarvi_ » l’interruppe bruscamente il Preside. Poi si rivolse a Neville e Seamus. «Voi due tornate nel vostro Dormitorio, _immediatamente_ » e col Michael fra le braccia voltò loro le spalle per andar via.  
Neville non riuscì a trattenersi. «Silente non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa simile!» urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
Piton si voltò verso di lui serrando i denti. «Paciock, tu non hai idea di cosa abbia permesso Silente!» e senza aggiungere altro andò via.  
  
  
  
Stava prendendo a pugni la corteccia dell’albero, riducendosi la pelle delle mani a brandelli. Sentì alle sue spalle la voce di Blaise.  
«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui».  
Inspiegabilmente fece finta di non sentirlo, proseguendo nel suo atto masochistico.  
«Ti stai facendo male alle mani» gli disse ancora.  
«Non m’importa!» rispose rabbioso.  
«Un Erbologo lavora molto con le mani, dovresti prendertene cura».  
Stava per picchiare ancora l’albero, ma fermò il pugno a un soffio; stanco, si sedette fra le radici.  
Blaise sospirò e si mise al suo fianco; prese dalla propria borsa delle bende e delle fiale.  
«Te le porti sempre dietro?» gli domandò Neville indicando le bende.  
«Beh, da quando sto con te ho imparato presto che non sono mai abbastanza» ironizzò senza guardarlo. «Piton ha portato Corner al San Mungo, hanno detto che si riprenderà. Ricorda come si chiama, è sotto shock,ma _è in sé_ » snocciolò disinfettandogli un taglio.  
Neville deglutì con forza; poggiò la schiena contro il tronco. «Ci stanno portando via tutto, Blaise».  
«Dici?» ribatté con un sorriso, richiudendo la fiala. «Credi davvero che tutti i ragazzi che hanno visto e saputo di come ti sei battuto finora abbasseranno la testa per _questo_?»  
Scosse la testa, non capendo cosa volesse dirgli. «Hanno quasi ucciso due studenti».  
«Hanno firmato la loro condanna: da questo momento in poi più dure saranno le punizioni, più aumenterà il numero dei ribelli. Tu sei la loro guida: se tu quello che dà loro speranza».  
Neville sorrise sarcastico. «Non sono Harry».  
«Tu sei meglio di Harry».  
«Non è vero».  
«E invece sì».  
«Parliamo d’altro».  
«Va bene».  
Neville rise istericamente e socchiuse gli occhi. «Tua madre ha ragione: dovresti diventare un Guaritore».  
«Anche tua nonna ha ragione: dovresti diventare un Auror» gli replicò divertito.  
Annuì fingendosi serio. «Quelle due andrebbero molto d’accordo».  
«Senza ombra di dubbio» concordò Blaise, per poi stringerlo e baciarlo.  
Non aprì gli occhi, lasciò che il calore di Blaise lo confortasse ancora per un po’, almeno fino a quando uno dei due non avrebbe sentito l’esigenza di dire qualcosa. E fu Blaise a parlare per primo.  
«Dicevi che ci stanno portando via tutto» gli disse amaro, fissando il lago, «io credo che ci stiano portando via la nostra età, la nostra _innocenza,_ a voler esser poetici» precisò sarcastico.  
«Centinaia di giovani, fra gli undici e i diciotto anni» continuò Blaise, «camminano ogni giorno per il castello ascoltando le urla di dolore dei loro compagni puniti. Hanno visto il dolore, la morte e la guerra fuori e dentro la scuola dove vivono. Infine, hanno pranzato col corpo di un ragazzino senza colpa che penzolava insanguinato sulle loro tavole. Nessuno di noi ha più niente da imparare, Neville: abbiamo perso la nostra innocenza, ed è qualcosa che non si dovrebbe perdere a quest’età, almeno non a undici anni. Ci hanno violato, e molti di noi stanno morendo dentro senza nemmeno saperlo».  
Non trovò nulla da ridire.  
Blaise si separò da lui e cercò qualcosa nella propria borsa. «Giusto qualche settimana fa» gli disse mentre cercava, «ho chiesto a Eleanor di procurarmi una cosa fatta dai folletti».  
«Che cosa?» domandò incuriosito, puntellandosi sui gomiti.  
Blaise prese un sacchetto di stoffa scamosciata nera, legato con un laccetto; l’aprì velocemente facendosi scivolare il contenuto sul palmo della mano: una catenella d’argento da cui pendeva una piccola placca rettangolare dagli angoli arrotondati, anch’essa d’argento.  
Neville si avvicinò a guardare meglio il ciondolo, basito; si sorprese nel vede cosa ci fosse inciso:

_Neville Paciock_   
_30 Luglio 1980_

«Penso tu sappia bene come i Mangiamorte possano ridurre le loro vittime» spiegò Blaise, «e forse saprai anche che durante la Prima Guerra in molti furono scoperti a vagare privi di memoria, senza che nessuno tuttora sappia dar loro un’identità». Neville deglutì a stento. «Possono sfigurarti, fatti a pezzi, o _mandarti a pezzi_ ai tuoi cari. Possono farti di tutto e renderti irriconoscibile» continuò Blaise. «Questa catenina e il suo ciondolo resistono a quasi tutte le maledizioni senza rompersi: qualunque cosa accada, lei resterà al tuo collo. Qui il gioco si è fatto duro, Neville, lo sai, ma non sai quello che potrebbe succedere» Aprì il gancetto della catenella e si sporse per allacciargliela al collo.  
«Un altro particolare di quest’oggetto» sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi, a un passo dal chiudere il gancio, «è che solo chi te l’allaccia al collo può togliertela, nemmeno tu potrai farlo» e sentì il lieve click del gancio. L’aveva chiuso.  
Neville sorrise. «Avrei dovuto immaginarmelo» commentò nascondendo il ciondolo sotto la camicia.  
«È più utile di quanto immagini» ribatté duro. «Mio padre l’aveva, gliel’aveva regalato sua moglie. Servì».  
«Non lo sapevo, scusami» mormorò dispiaciuto, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Quando tutto questo finirà» gli disse Blaise prendendolo per il colletto, con negli occhi la stessa rabbia velata che gli aveva visto la notte prima, «giuro che porterò il tuo enorme culo lontano da qui, non importa come! Dovessi anche prendere a calci Potter e scagliargli un Anatema che Uccide!»  
Neville lo baciò per chiudergli la bocca, e lui lo lasciò fare.  
  
  
  
 **Note:**  
A scanso equivoci perché mi sono accorta che in molti non ricordano questo particolare: il ragazzino del primo anno incatenato dai Carrow è un fatto canon, come Michael che fu duramente punito perché sorpreso a liberarlo. Quello che la Rowling non dice è "come" fu incatenato e "come" fu punito Michael: Neville nel suo racconto dice solo che fu punito brutalmente e da allora tutti ebbero paura.  
Per quanto possa sembrare troppo crudo il modo in cui ho deciso di far svolgere la scena, in realtà ha delle basi: mi sono rifatta al primo capitolo dei _Doni della Morte_ , quando Voldemort tiene la Burbage appesa sospesa sul tavolo e la Carrow sembra molto divertita da quella tortura; ho pensato che Alecto avrebbe avuto voglia di riproporre una tortura simile…  
Per quanto riguarda la tortura per Michael ho scelto quella che mi è sembrata la più possibile: Cruciatus senza via di fuga.


	13. Aprile 1998 - Parte III

Seamus l’aspettava pazientemente seduto sul proprio letto. «Non usciamo stasera?» gli domandò agitato.  
Neville fece cenno di no con la testa. «Tu avresti voglia di chiedere ai ragazzi di uscire questa notte, dopo quello che hanno fatto a Michael?»  
«No» gli rispose tristemente.  
Neville si sedette di fronte a lui, e Seamus si sporse verso il proprio baule ai piedi del letto: tirò fuori una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario.  
«Seamus!» si sorprese Neville.  
«Beh, sta per scattare la mezzanotte, domani è il mio compleanno. E bisogna bere per dimenticare» scrollò le spalle.  
«Su questo sono d’accordo» assentì, evocando due bicchieri.  
Seamus stappò la bottiglia e versò da bere. «Tanti auguri a me» sospirò malinconico, facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello dell’amico, «diciotto fottuti anni».  
«Auguri, Seamus».  
«Attento, hai mai bevuto Whiskey Incendiario, prima d’ora?» cercò di avvertirlo, appena prima che portasse il bicchiere alla bocca.  
«No, ma so perché si chiama _Incendiario_ » ridacchiò.  
«Ok, vacci piano lo stesso, però» rise. Brindarono un’altra volta e bevvero.  
Al primo sorso Neville si sentì soffocare, deglutì con forza prima di tossire con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. «Maledetto Godric!» gemette, mentre Seamus rideva. «Seamus, come diamine fai a berlo come fosse Burrobirra?!»  
«Dopo un po’ ci si abitua» ribatté versandosi un altro bicchiere; Neville provò a trarre un altro sorso. Altri colpi di tosse, ma meno forti.  
«Brindiamo anche agli altri» propose Seamus, guardandosi intorno, erano _soli,_ «ovunque siano»  
«A Harry, Ron e Dean» disse Neville, alzando il bicchiere verso i letti vuoti. «Statemi bene, ragazzi». Altro sorso, gli occhi bruciarono di meno. «Hai sentito Dean tramite Luna?» domandò poi all’amico.  
«No» rispose versandosi di nuovo da bere, «per certi versi temo di sapere cosa gli avranno fatto nel frattempo, per altri vorrei saperlo. Non so nemmeno come reagirei vedendolo dopo così tanto tempo».  
«Paura di saltargli addosso?» Neville stesso si sorprese della propria domanda.  
«Anche!» risero insieme. «Mi manca, e quando hai paura che possa succedere qualcosa a chi più tieni ne avverti ancor di più l’assenza».  
«È successo lo stesso a me con Blaise» confessò, «e sul treno, al ritorno dalle vacanze, stavo per saltargli addosso».  
Seamus rise di cuore, gli riempì il bicchiere: l’aveva svuotato. «Quando hai capito di essere omosessuale, Neville?» gli chiese, colmandosi il bicchiere a propria volta.  
«Non so» gli girava un po’ la testa adesso, «l’ho sempre saputo, credo, ma non ci ho fatto caso più di tanto. Sai com’è, vista la mia goffaggine non è che avessi molte ragazze intorno, figuriamoci amici maschi…»  
«Però al Ballo del Ceppo invitasti Hermione!» osservò Seamus.  
«Vero! L’ha detto anche Blaise. Ricordo che all’epoca mi sembrò una cosa carina da fare: lei era sempre così gentile con me e in qualche modo mi sembrava bello andare al Ballo con qualcuno, credevo mi avrebbe dato un tono…». Altro bicchiere svuotato, se lo riempì da solo.  
«E invece lei ti diede picche!» rise Seamus, mentre Neville gli passava la bottiglia. «Quell’imbecille di Ron non seppe trattenersi: subito dopo che glielo confidasti lo disse a tutto il nostro dormitorio! Non riusciva a credere che tu avessi notato che Hermione è una ragazza!»  
Neville rise sputacchiando whiskey. «Ma mi ritenne così innocuo da non arrabbiarsi, quando invece Ginny accettò!»  
«È vero!» Seamus gli strinse la mano. «Complimenti: sei l’unico ragazzo a cui Ron non abbia voluto spaccare la faccia perché usciva con sua sorella!»  
«Forse avrà intuito che sono frocio e poteva stare tranquillo».  
«Lo credo anch’io» asserì serio. Per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
«Al Ballo pestai per tutto il tempo i piedi a Ginny!» rise con le lacrime agli occhi. «Mi chiedo se mi odi di più per quello o per la scorta prima delle ultime vacanze!»  
«Credo che ti odi di più per l’invito al Ballo: _Ron stesso_ aveva detto a Ginny di andare al Ballo con Harry dopo che Cho aveva rifiutato!»  
«Merlino! Coerenza, portami via!» esclamò Neville, agitando il bicchiere.  
«E il primo bacio di Harry e Ginny in sala comune davanti a tutti?» ricordò divertito Seamus.  
«Oh, cielo!» si sbellicò Neville. «Romilda Vane sembrava pronta a scaraventare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse sul tavolo del buffet sulla testa di Ginny! E Dean ruppe un bicchiere con una mano! Ti prego, dimmi cosa hai pensato in quel momento!» batté ripetutamente un pugno sul materasso.  
«Non so» rispose ridendo a crepapelle, «ricordo solo che ero _stranamente_ euforico e aiutai Dean a curarsi la mano! Gli dissi qualcosa come "Vedrai, col tempo passerà e troverai qualcun altro!"».  
«Gli hai detto proprio "qualcun altro"? Al maschile?» Neville provò a versarsi nuovamente da bere, ma la bottiglia ormai era vuota.  
«Sììì!» rise Seamus. «Ero fuori di me, gli dissi proprio "qualcun altro"!!!»  
Sfiancati si sdraiarono sullo stesso letto ancora scossi dalle risate: Neville con la testa per metà sul cuscino e Seamus con la testa ai piedi del letto.  
Provò a posare la bottiglia sul pavimento, ma quella cadde rotolando fino a quando non si scontrò contro le coperte del letto accanto.  
Tornò il silenzio nel dormitorio, ma Neville lo percepì più ovattato di prima e delle altre sere, e non solo per l’alcool in corpo. Era mezzanotte.  
«Buon compleanno, Seamus» mormorò, fissando il soffitto del baldacchino.  
«Grazie, amico» rispose tirando su col naso, senza rialzarsi dal letto.  
«Qualsiasi cosa accada, questi momenti non potranno mai portarceli via».  
«Lo so, Neville, lo so». Dal modo in cui gli rispose, Neville capì che stava piangendo, ma non glielo disse; piuttosto gli diede una paio di pacche sulla gamba, con una mano pesante e intorpidita.  
«Ti voglio bene, Seamus».  
«Anch’io, culone!» gli disse ironico; scoppiarono a ridere di nuovo.  
C’erano cose che nessuna guerra e nessun dolore potevano portar loro via.  
  
  
  
Raggiunse Blaise sul loro pianerottolo imprecando, cercando di pulirsi col dorso della mano il sangue che gli fuoriusciva dalla ferita sulla guancia. Non era ancora arrivato al loro pianerottolo quando sentì Blaise dire «Oggi hai _davvero_ chiesto alla Carrow quanto sangue Babbano hanno lei e suo fratello?»  
«Sì» rispose, ancora irritato per l’accaduto.  
Blaise rise tirandolo a sé per la cravatta. «Salazar, ho un uomo assolutamente meraviglioso!» esclamò ironico.  
«Oh, sta’ zitto, Blaise!» protestò; ma lui lo schiacciò fra sé e il muro e lo baciò.  
«Stai attento, però» gli mormorò sulle labbra.  
«Io sto _sempre_ attento».  
«Vedo» commentò, pulendogli il sangue dalla guancia con un pollice.  
In quel momento sentirono qualcuno picchiettare sul vetro dell’ampia finestra accanto a loro.  
«È Gerard insieme a un gufo!» si stupì Neville, vedendo il proprio falco insieme a un gufo che sbatteva le ali poco dietro di lui.  
«Il gufo avrà ricevuto l’ordine diretto di consegnare il messaggio a te personalmente» osservò Blaise, «e avrà incontrato Gerard nella Foresta Proibita». Aprì la finestra velocemente, Neville fece atterrare il gufo sul suo braccio, Blaise Gerard sul proprio.  
«Bravo falchetto!» sorrise soddisfatto Blaise. «Di chi è la lettera, Neville?»  
Aveva appena letto il mittente. «È di mia nonna» rispose deglutendo a fatica.  
Blaise congedò velocemente i rapaci, richiuse la finestra e si sedette accanto a lui. «Meglio aprirla subito, no?» l’incoraggiò; la stava stringendo tremando.  
Inspirò a fondo e aprì la busta con un strappo deciso.  
Lesse. E più leggeva più gli veniva da ridere.  
«Cosa dice tua nonna?» si sorprese, Blaise.  
«Tu non puoi capire!» rise Neville, porgendogli la lettera per fargliela leggere. «Hanno mandato Dawlish a rapirla per minacciarmi, ma lei è scappata mandandolo al San Mungo!»  
«L’essere mitologico con un avvoltoio impagliato sulla testa ha messo K.O. un Mangiamorte?»  
«Sì!» rispose nascondendosi il volto fra le mani. «È pazzesco!»  
«Ho sempre ammirato tua nonna!» replicò solenne, iniziando a leggere la lettera. «Dice anche che è fiera di te» aggiunse in un sussurro Blaise, «che sei il degno figlio dei tuoi genitori, e di resistere».  
«Ho letto» annuì guardandolo; gli restituì la lettera e Neville la nascose in una tasca sul petto.  
Blaise gli mise una mano sulla spalla, facendola scivolare poi sul collo. «Se hanno cercato di fare questo» gli disse serio, significa solo una cosa: sei in pericolo, Neville, molto più di quanto pensavamo».  
«Cosa pensi che faranno adesso?» domandò, pronto a qualsiasi risposta.  
«Penso tu sia stato definitivamente etichettato come traditore del tuo stesso sangue, nel migliore dei casi ti spediranno ad Azkaban al primo passo falso».  
Neville distolse lo sguardo, fissò le loro scarpe. «Cosa posso fare?» domandò più che altro a se stesso.  
«Posso aiutarti a scappare da qui» propose; Neville percepì nettamente che si trattava quasi di un ordine.  
«No, Blaise. Non mi meraviglierebbe sapere che Eleanor ha stilato la lista sui "Cento e uno modi per far fuggire da Hogwarts il proprio figlio, il fratello di lui e tutti i loro amici, in barba a Mangiamorte, Dissennatori, professori folli e varie ed eventuali" _»_ Blaise rise, «ma grazie lo stesso dell’offerta: voglio restare a Hogwarts».  
«Non sono d’accordo» mormorò al suo orecchio, prima di baciargli il collo.  
«Puoi non condividerlo» parlò fermo nelle sue intenzioni, «ma ti chiedo di accettarlo, come io sto accettando il tuo disaccordo». Si girò verso lui, incontrando la sua bocca. Si baciarono, un bacio che diventò sempre più impetuoso.  
«‘Fanculo ai Mangiamorte» gli disse Blaise con rabbia, afferrandolo per il colletto senza smettere di baciargli il viso e il collo, «‘fanculo a Tu-sai-chi, a Potter, alla guerra, ai nostri professori e a questa fottuta scuola». Gli morse l’incavo del collo, per poi alzarsi dal gradino trascinandolo con lui. «Vieni» aggiunse semplicemente, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
«Dove andiamo?» era quasi allarmato da quella sua improvvisa rabbia e foga.  
«Sul tetto della torre».  
Blaise aprì la porta in cima alle scale e quando la richiuse vi sbatté con forza Neville contro, premendo il suo corpo su di lui. Lo baciò ancora.  
«Blaise…» protestò appena col fiato corto.  
«Non potremo più incontrarci la notte nei bagni e non possiamo certo chiuderci lì dentro di giorno, quindi lasciami fare, ok?» Anche volendo Neville non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no dopo aver sentito una sua mano dentro ai pantaloni.  
C’era un qualcosa di blasfemo e giusto insieme nel farlo lì, a due passi da dove l’anno prima Silente era morto, ma sapeva che Blaise non l’aveva fatto di proposito. Era solo arrabbiato con tutti, anche con lui, ma anche lui stesso in quel momento ce l’aveva col mondo intero.  
Blaise scivolò lentamente in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, e Neville si ritrovò a battere i pugni sulla porta chiusa col lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo grigio, quando il piacere fu troppo.  
Il cielo di Hogwarts era frustato e rabbioso quanto loro.  
Blaise gli riallacciò i pantaloni, si rialzò e lo strinse a sé baciandolo; adesso sembrava più calmo.  
Ancora una volta poggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo ancora?» si ritrovò a domandare irrazionalmente.  
«Meno di quel che vorremmo».


	14. Aprile 1998 - Parte IV

Zoppicava ancora, avrebbe dovuto andare in Infermeria a controllarsi, ma cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Che era stato pestato durante una spensierata bravata notturna?  
Era già passato un giorno dalla fuga di sua nonna, sapeva, _sentiva_ , che la sua condanna era stata già emessa: era solo questione di tempo.  
«Davvero vuoi restare?» gli domandò Seamus allacciandosi il mantello della divisa. «Non credo sia una buona idea, non dopo aver visto cos’hanno fatto a Michael…»  
«Non posso lasciare gli altri membri dell’ES, si sentirebbero traditi» rispose privo d’espressione, prendendo i suoi libri.  
«Ci sentiremmo traditi anche se tu morissi» gli disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Non ho nessun altro posto dove stare» replicò asciutto.  
«Ma almeno un posto dove poterti in caso rifugiare dovrebbe esserci, no?»  
«E dove? Tutti i passaggi segreti sono stati sigillati prima dell’inizio della scuola e ci sono ovunque Mangiamorte e Dissennatori. Non c’è posto che non conoscano che non sia controllato e…» s’illuminò: improvvisamente realizzò un particolare. «C’è un posto che non conosco, Seamus!» esclamò scuotendo l’amico per le spalle. «Dovesse succedere qualcosa, possiamo rifugiarci nella…» Un urlo dalla sala comune interruppe di colpo la loro conversazione.  
«Neville!» Era Lavanda.  
Scesero di corsa.  
«Cosa c’è?» le domandò; era rossa in viso, aveva corso.  
«I Carrow stanno venendo a prenderti!» gemette. «Li ho sentiti dire che vogliono portarti via!»  
Un brivido lo percorse dalla testa ai piedi. Era la fine.  
«Scappa!» lo spintonò Seamus. «Noi li tratterremo qui in sala comune».  
«Seamus, non…» protestò.  
«Ho detto _scappa_!» gli gridò in faccia, deciso.  
Guardò per un solo attimo i suoi compagni, poi corse verso il ritratto della Signora Grassa.  
Era appena uscito quando sentì alle sue spalle Amycus gridare. «Eccolo! Paciock!»  
Si morse le labbra e corse ancora più forte; sentì Seamus provare a Schiantare i due. Doveva raggiungere il suo obiettivo, a tutti i costi, o l’avrebbero ucciso.  
Corse disperatamente urtando altri studenti, corse con rabbia immaginando cosa invece avrebbero fatto a Seamus e agli altri, pensò amaramente che forse non li avrebbero uccisi perché non erano a capo dell’ES, ma non sarebbero stati di certo magnanimi con loro. Corse pensando che avrebbe dovuto rifletterci prima, e che forse, _forse_ , Blaise aveva ragione. _Blaise_. No, doveva restare a Hogwarts, e se ce l’avesse fatta tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Mancava l’ultimo corridoio, _l’ultimo_. Qualcuno si parò dinanzi a lui: Nott, con Tiger e Goyle.  
« _Stupeficium!_ » urlò Nott.  
« _Protego!_ » I tre ragazzi furono respinti indietro; Neville riprese a correre, stava per svoltare l’angolo, ma…  
« _Incarceramus!_ » Goyle si era ripreso dall’urto fin troppo presto, gli bloccò le caviglie e cadde.  
Furono subito su di lui, coprendolo di calci.  
«Dove pensavi di andare?» ghignò Nott. «Razza di sudicio traditore del proprio sangue!» Tiger lo sollevò da terra e Goyle gli diede un pugno in un occhio. Non vide più nulla.  
«Lo portiamo dai Carrow?» domandò Tiger con un tono di voce che voleva dire tutt’altro.  
«In fondo non ci siamo mai esercitati con l’Anatema che Uccide…» continuò Goyle.  
Nott rise e sfoderò la bacchetta. Era davvero la fine.  
« _Stupeficium!_ » la voce di Terry arrivò improvvisa e opportuna; Schiantò Nott e iniziò a duellare con Tiger e Goyle. C’era Anthony con lui, che puntò la bacchetta contro le corde che gli legavano le caviglie.  
« _Diffindo!_ » Corri, Neville!» Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo si rialzò e corse via quasi su un piede: mancava poco, doveva resistere.  
Era lì, nei pressi dell’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo bastonato dai troll, _doveva_ essere lì.  
"Ho bisogno di un posto dove nascondermi dai Carrow e dai loro sostenitori!" pensò deciso, ripetendolo mentalmente più volte come un mantra, fino a quando la porta della Stanza delle Necessità finalmente comparve.  
Delle voci: avevano schiantato Terry e Anthony, i Carrow erano vicini; afferrò la maniglia ed entrò velocemente. Una volta dentro, la porta scomparve; non si guardò nemmeno intorno: scivolò a terra contro il muro con la testa fra le mani.  
Era salvo, vivo, ma chissà cosa sarebbe successo agli altri. Diede dei pugni all’indietro sulla parete.  
Dopo parecchi minuti, o forse ore, finalmente alzò lo sguardo per vedere in che modo la Stanza delle Necessità si fosse plasmata su sua misura.  
Era piccola, calda e accogliente, interamente tappezzata di legno. C’era un tavolino basso al centro, e una balconata che correva tutto intorno alle pareti creava una sorta di secondo piano che portava a delle librerie traboccanti di libri; sotto la balconata c’era appesa un’amaca, e accanto un arazzo con un leone dorato in campo rosso.  
"Grifondoro" pensò, "culla dei coraggiosi di cuore… e io sono fuggito come un codardo lasciando che i miei amici mi sgombrassero la strada". Strinse con rabbia il bordo dell’arazzo.  
«Non capisco che cacchio ci fai qui!» urlò furioso, come se lo stendardo potesse rispondergli.  
Sapeva che poteva chiedere alla Stanza tutto quello che voleva, l’aveva imparato ai tempi delle riunioni dell’ES con Harry, ma era solo, in un posto senza finestre e isolato dal resto della scuola anche sonoramente.  
Arrabbiato, stanco, deluso e frustrato si sdraiò sull’amaca, quasi raggomitolandosi su stesso.  
Si dondolò appena: non c’erano nemmeno gli incarti di gomma Bolle Bollenti a fargli compagnia, o le pacche sulle spalle e i sorrisi di Seamus, né le mani di Blaise che l’avrebbero afferrato per la cravatta.  
Non l’aveva nemmeno salutato.  
Harry al posto suo avrebbe avuto almeno Ron e Hermione con lui. Harry al posto suo avrebbe trovato un incantesimo abbastanza forte da respingere i Carrow da solo: era un ottimo duellante. Harry al posto suo avrebbe lasciato Blaise il giorno prima, solo che quest’ultimo avrebbe decisamente reagito peggio di quanto avesse fatto Ginny. Mancava tutto, stava _finendo_ tutto.  
Fissò un punto indefinito della Stanza senza vederlo realmente, e con espressione persa e seria insieme pianse lacrime di rabbia senza emettere un solo singhiozzo. Fino a quando non si addormentò.  
  
  
  
Si svegliò con gli occhi gonfi e cisposi, uno gli faceva anche parecchio male: tastandoselo ricordò di aver ricevuto un pugno.  
Inspirò a fondo: non c’erano orologi, chissà per quanto tempo aveva dormito. Si girò dall’altra parte e vide un orologio tondo e piatto appeso alla parete; tipico della Stanza delle Necessità: se hai bisogno, chiedi.  
Ormai era passato quasi un giorno e mezzo, lo frustrava anche non aver nessuno con cui parlare, con cui sfogarsi, e le lancette dei secondi, col loro ticchettio, finirono per irritarlo.  
Un gorgoglio: il suo stomaco, aveva saltato parecchi pasti.  
"Ho fame" pensò, ma non accade nulla. "Ho fame" ripeté mentalmente, ma niente.  
«Ti prego» disse esasperato alla Stanza, «ho una fame tremenda, vorrei mangiare qualcosa!» e nascose il viso tra le mani, stanco.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo si sorprese nel vedere che adesso c’era una robusta porta di legno che prima non c’era. Scese dall’amaca perplesso, camminò a passi lenti fino alla porta e l’aprì incerto: dietro vi trovò una rampa di gradini di pietra levigata, e appena si affacciò dalla porta una lunga fila di lampade di ottone si accese, mostrandogli un lungo tunnel dal pavimento di terra battuta.  
«Un passaggio segreto?» mormorò confuso.  
Guardò più volte prima la piccola e accogliente stanzetta e poi il tunnel misterioso, indeciso, poi il brontolio del suo stomaco lo convinse a scendere gli scalini: se quel corridoio strano era comparso proprio alla richiesta di cibo, forse l’avrebbe portato in un posto dove mangiare al sicuro o quantomeno dove trovare qualcosa di commestibile.  
Richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, avventurandosi lungo il tunnel in discesa. Le lampade alle pareti non erano nemmeno ricoperte di ragnatele, dovevano essere incantate, e sembrava proprio che nessuno fosse a conoscenza di quel passaggio: non c’erano orme a terra.  
"Bene" pensò, "non dovrei incontrare Mangiamorte. Spero".  
Camminò in discesa a lungo, titubante; poi, finalmente, vide dei gradini identici a quelli di prima che portavano a una porta; l’aprì con la mano tremante e, forse per l’agitazione o forse perché ignorava proprio cosa ci fosse dietro, perse l’equilibrio e cadde: il pavimento non proseguiva oltre la porta.  
Fu una bella botta: tutto quello che vide non appena rialzò dolorosamente la testa fu un tappeto liso e una bacchetta puntata contro la propria fronte.  
«A-Aberforth il barista?» balbettò incredulo, vedendo il vecchio proprietario del pub _La Testa di Porco_ fissarlo basito quanto lui.  
«Paciock? Come si chiamano i tuoi genitori?»  
«Frank e Alice, e mia nonna Augusta; porta sempre un cappello con sopra un avvoltoio impagliato».  
«Ha sempre avuto buon gusto tua nonna. Paciock, che cavolo ci fai qui?» grugnì, prendendolo per un braccio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
«Io… io non lo so… avevo fame» farfugliò guardandosi intorno. Vide che si trovava in un piccolo salotto, a terra, davanti a un camino sopra cui campeggiava una porticina aperta. Strabuzzò gli occhi: non era una porticina, era la porta da dov’era uscito.  
Aberforth richiuse velocemente le tende della stanza e a seguito la porta da dove Neville era uscito: si rivelò essere un quadro, un ritratto a olio di una giovane ragazza con un’espressione di vacua dolcezza.  
«Quando ho visto all’improvviso Ariana andare in fondo al tunnel» gli disse il vecchio indicandogli il quadro, «non sapevo chi aspettarmi: non avrei mai immaginato che avrebbe portato indietro te! Che cavolo stai combinando a Hogwarts, Paciock? Tua nonna non ti ha insegnato a tenerti stretta la pelle?»  
«Signor Aberforth» lo supplicò, «ho fame e sete…»  
Il barista lo guardò duro per alcuni secondi, poi scese le scale che portavano di sotto. Tornò poco dopo con un vassoio con pane, formaggio e idromele. Neville si sedette a tavola, ringraziò e mangiò avidamente.  
«Dove siamo di preciso?» domandò a bocca piena.  
«A Hogsmeade, sopra il mio pub, e adesso puoi spiegarmi che diamine ti è successo?»  
«I Carrow volevano uccidermi, o portarmi ad Azkaban, non so esattamente quale delle due» mandò giù un grosso boccone.  
«Che bella cosa, eh?» commentò l’uomo, sarcastico. «Si può sapere quando voi ragazzi smetterete di pungolare in questo modo quei tre Mangiamorte? I vostri genitori qui fuori dalla scuola stanno impazzendo preoccupandosi per voi!»  
«Non possiamo arrenderci così! Lei non sa cosa hanno fatto i Carrow!» replicò, sempre a bocca piena.  
«Ma posso vederlo su di te!» obiettò severo, indicando la sua divisa strappata in alcuni punti.  
«Comunque» tagliò corto Neville, «volevano catturarmi, e io ho pensato di nascondermi nella Stanza delle Necessità».  
«Hai fatto bene, ragazzo. Domani mattina proveremo a rintracciare tua nonna e poi vedremo come farti uscire da Hogsmeade».  
«Io non voglio lasciare Hogwarts!» si sorprese.  
«Sei già fuori da Hogwarts, ragazzo!» lo rimproverò. «I Carrow ti hanno ufficialmente espulso quando hanno deciso di portarti via, e tu, con quel poco di sale che ti è rimasto nella zucca, hai deciso saggiamente di nasconderti. Ora sei qui, _fuori_ , quindi continua a pensare alla tua pellaccia e corri da tua nonna!»  
«Io non sono scappato!» ringhio stringendo i pugni. «Mi sono nascosto col proposito di non lasciare la scuola! Non ho la minima intenzione di abbandonare l’Esercito di Silente!»  
«Ah! Silente!» disse il vecchio, così forte da farlo balzare sulla sedia dalla sorpresa. «Chissà perché, ma immaginavo che dietro a tutto questo ci fosse lui, come al solito!»  
«Silente ci ha educati ad essere dei veri maghi» ribatté, sicuro e determinato, «ci ha insegnato a essere uniti. Lei non sa cosa stanno facendo i Mangiamorte a noi ragazzi, non ha idea di cosa ci stiano togliendo! Tutti noi, una volta finita la scuola, non potremo mai dimenticare quello ci hanno fatto! Lei lo sa che hanno appeso con delle catene un ragazzo del primo anno in Sala Grande? Lo hanno torturato, a lungo, esposto come se fosse carne da macello da vendere, e ci hanno fatto mangiare con lui sopra le nostre teste! Aveva solo undici anni, _undici anni_! L’hanno violato, umiliato, hanno stravolto per sempre la sua esistenza portandogli via la sua innocenza. Come crede che crescerà? Lei sa cosa vuol dire per un ragazzino sopravvivere a una cosa simile?»  
Aberforth, tacque; serrò le mascelle guardando intensamente il ritratto di Ariana.  
«Cosa intendi fare, allora, Paciock?» gli domandò serio.  
«Tornerò indietro, sono sicuro di poter chiedere alla Stanza delle Necessità di riuscire a farsi trovare facilmente dagli altri ragazzi» rispose deciso. «Resisteremo, insieme e uniti, aspetteremo che Harry venga ad aiutarci a cacciare i Mangiamorte da Hogwarts»  
«Potter?» disse sarcastico il barista. «Merlino sa dov’è Potter! Che cavolo aspettate?»  
«Io sono sicuro che verrà!» ribatté fissandolo negli occhi acuti e azzurri, attraverso le lenti sporche.  
Cadde il silenzio, interrotto solo dallo scoppiettio del fuoco nel camino; poi finalmente Aberforth prese la sua decisione.  
«Ormai conosci la strada» gli indicò il quadro con un cenno della testa, «quando hai fame vieni pure qui».  
«Grazie!» sorrise grato. «Grazie davvero!»  
«Non ringraziarmi, in futuro potrei anche pentirmene!» borbottò irritato.  
Neville sorrise ancora, e ringraziandolo nuovamente si arrampicò su per la mensola per tornare nel tunnel.  
«Vacci piano ragazzo!» lo rimproverò Aberforth. «Prima Ariana deve riaprire il passaggio dall’altra parte!» gli cacciò fra le mani una bottiglia d’acqua.  
«Certo, certo» biascicò, era vero. Scese e aspettò paziente che Ariana andasse e tornasse dal tunnel dipinto sullo sfondo del quadro; quando il ritratto scattò come una porta, balzò su entrando nella galleria.  
La percorse correndo, carico di adrenalina: quel passaggio segreto cambiava tutto.  
Avrebbe potuto far entrare a Hogwarts chiunque, anche gli ex membri dell’ES e quelli dell’Ordine della Fenice. Avrebbero avuto sempre i viveri, uscendo ed entrando indisturbati dalla scuola, creando una vera e propria resistenza segreta.  
Quando sbucò dall’altra parte diede il via al suo piano.  
Iniziò a pensare una sequela di ordini precisi per la Stanza, avendo cura di inserire nomi e cognomi dei membri dell’ES più vicini a lui nel permesso immediato di entrare: Seamus Finnigan, Terry Steeval, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Lavanda Brown e le gemelle Patil. Con un dolore acuto al petto pregò la Stanza che Blaise la vedesse. Lui _doveva_ vederla, assolutamente.  
Passò forse ore raggomitolato sull’amaca, sperando e pregando con tutto sé stesso che gli altri stessero bene, e infine le sue preghiere furono ascoltate. O almeno in parte.  
Si creò una porta, quella che di sicuro dava l’accesso davanti all’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo, ed entrarono due persone trascinandone una terza semisvenuta. La porta si richiuse, comparvero tre amache e un arazzo con un corvo di bronzo su sfondo blu. Non era del tutto quello che voleva vedere.  
Seamus, ridotto peggio di quando lo fosse lui, e Adrian Farrow col naso sanguinante reggevano Blaise privo di sensi e sporco di sangue.  
«Neville!» esultò Seamus.  
«Ragazzi!» corse da loro, sconvolto. «Blaise!» lo chiamò prendendogli il volto fra le mani, dopo che lo sdraiarono a terra. «Blaise!» ripeté sudando freddo.  
«È svenuto» spiegò Adrian, «ma prima l’hanno Schiantato un paio di volte tra un Cruciatus e l’altro». Il fratello era pallido da morire.  
«Ci servono delle bende e delle pozioni curative!» ordinò secco alla Stanza, e apparvero sul tavolino; Seamus corse a prenderle.  
«Nessuno sapeva dov’eri, neanch’io in un primo momento» cominciò a raccontargli Seamus passandogli le boccette mentre Adrian toglieva in fretta la divisa a Blaise, scoprendo la schiena e il petto pieni di tagli. «Ricordavo solo che avevi avuto un’idea, ma non avevi fatto in tempo a dirmela. Poi non c’eri più, eri come svanito nel nulla, e i Carrow mi hanno torturato per farmi dire dov’eri: ma io non lo sapevo! Non lo sapevo davvero!» Neville vide che al ricordo gli tremavano le mani, aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«E dopo» continuò Seamus, «mentre mi torturavano in Sala Grande davanti a tutti, Tiger, Goyle, Nott e la Parkinson hanno portato Zabini, Schiantato, dicendo che anche lui era un traditore del proprio sangue, che stavate insieme e sicuramente sapeva dov’eri. Io… io non ho visto nemmeno bene cosa gli hanno fatto, ero riverso per terra, ho sentito solo che l’hanno fatto rinvenire, e le sue urla».  
Le mani di Neville tremarono impercettibilmente, fermandosi a fissare un taglio profondo sul collo di Blaise.  
«Poi è arrivato Piton» continuò Adrian, intuendo che Seamus non riuscisse più a parlare, «ed è successo un gran casino. Ha urlato che non aveva detto loro di fare una cosa simile, soprattutto a Zabini; la McGranitt ha fatto un cenno con la testa a quelli più vicini a lei – io, Goldstein e Steeval – per poi far finta di svenire. A quel punto il casino è raddoppiato e io e gli altri abbiamo trascinato fuori Finnigan e Zabini. Gli altri Serpeverde però se ne sono accorti e ci hanno seguiti, allora Steeval e Goldstein ci hanno coperto le spalle e io e Finnigan ci siamo portati dietro Zabini».  
«In quel momento ho provato disperatamente con tutto me stesso a pensare dove fossi, Neville» gemette Seamus. «Ho cercato un posto a Hogwarts che nessun Mangiamorte conoscesse e che potesse concludere "Possiamo rifugiarci nella…"»  
«Nella Stanza delle Necessità» terminò per lui Neville, finendo di bendare Blaise e riallacciandogli la camicia sporca di sangue.  
Seamus annuì. «Li ho portati fin qui e ho pensato intensamente che avevamo bisogno di nasconderci nel posto in cui fossi anche tu».  
«Hai fatto bene» gli disse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla; pensò che gli servissero dei cuscini, non potevano mettere Blaise sull’amaca.  
Quando i cuscini comparvero, nell’angolo vicino alla sua amaca rossa e gialla, si fece aiutare da Adrian a sistemarvi sopra Blaise; poi il ragazzo lo lasciò solo a vegliare sul fratellastro, andando ad aiutare Seamus a curarsi.  
Neville guardò Adrian di sottecchi: era certo che il fatto l’avesse sconvolto a tal punto d’aver risvegliato i suoi istinti fraterni, ma non era quello il momento giusto per parlarne.  
Si sdraiò accanto a Blaise, puntellandosi su un gomito, aspettando pazientemente che si risvegliasse.  
Gli accarezzò il viso; vide che deglutì più volte e gli occhi gli si mossero veloci sotto le palpebre: si stava svegliando. Corse a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e lo chiamò piano.  
«Blaise? Blaise, puoi sentirmi?» Il ragazzo si lamentò, aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Ma poi _sbarrò_ gli occhi.  
«Dove cazzo eri, PACIOCK?!» provò a urlare alzandosi di scatto a sedere, ma il dolore lo costrinse a rimettersi giù imprecando. «Maledetto Salazar e tutti i suoi cazzo di serpenti!» gemette a denti stretti.  
«Blaise, sta’ calmo, devi riposare!» provò a tranquillizzarlo, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.  
«Porco Godric e il suo fottutissimo Cappello! Dove cazzo eri, DOVE?» Con la mano gli artigliò la cravatta allentata; Neville sorrise: sì, stava meglio.  
«Ero dove sei anche tu adesso: la Stanza delle Necessità. È un posto che compare solo se ne hai bisogno, nessuno può entrarvi se non la conosce o se chi vi sta dentro non vuole la sua presenza, e prende la forma di ciò che ti fa più comodo» gli spiegò veloce.  
«Avevo già pensato di venire fino ad Azkaban a cercarti!» ringhiò strattonandogli la cravatta. «Avessi anche dovuto prendere centinaia di Dissennatori a bastonate con una mazza da Battitore, io sarei venuto lì a portarti il culo fuori di prigione!»  
Neville rise, staccandogli la mano dalla cravatta e intrecciando le dita alle sue. «Non ce n’è stato bisogno. Adesso sei qui, devi solo rimetterti in forze». Gli passò una pozione ricostituente.  
«Non l’hai fatta tu, vero?» gli domandò Blaise sarcastico.  
«No, non ho bruciato alcun calderone per farla, me l’ha gentilmente concessa la Stanza». Lui sollevò appena il capo e bevve.  
Neville si voltò a guardare gli altri: notò che Seamus stava provando a non ridere, mentre Adrian li guardava incuriosito. Forse era pettegolo come il fratello. Sospirò e porse a Blaise un bicchiere d’acqua, dopo si sdraiò di nuovo al suo fianco.  
La mano fredda di Blaise scivolò piano sotto il suo colletto, fino a quando non trovò il ciondolo con inciso il suo nome: lo strinse fra le dita senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Ho pensato che fossi morto» confessò. «Nessuno sapeva dov’eri, non sapevo più cosa pensare. Poi quei bastardi di Nott, la Parkinson e…»  
«Lo so, lo so» l’interruppe mettendogli una mano sul polso, «tuo fratello e Seamus mi hanno raccontato tutto».  
«Adrian?» disse sorpreso; Neville gli fece cenno con la testa di guardare alle sue spalle.  
«Eri svenuto, è stato lui con Seamus a portarti qui». L’espressione di Blaise era indecifrabile.  
«Ho pensato che tu fossi morto» ripeté, senza guardarlo.  
«Mi dispiace, Blaise, mi dispiace per quello che ti hanno fatto per colpa mia»  
«Ho creduto di aver fatto la stessa fine di mia madre, e che adesso sarei stato _finito_ ».  
«Non è finito niente, Blaise» lo rassicurò sorridendo. «Hai subito chissà quante maledizioni e sei rinvenuto imprecando contro i Quattro Fondatori: non sei finito, non è finito niente». Lo baciò dolcemente, e lui gli accarezzò i capelli.  
Poi gli occhi di Blaise guizzarono intorno come quelli di un gatto che prova a capire meglio dove si trova. «Come mai qui ci sono solo gli stendardi di Grifondoro e Corvonero?» domandò.  
«Beh» alzò le spalle, «quando sono arrivato io c’era solo quello di Grifondoro. Dopo, quando siete entrati voi, è comparso quello di Corvonero e…» sorrise, il sorriso che di solito invece sfoggiava Blaise. «Questo vuol dire che la Stanza fa comparire gli stemmi della Casa a cui appartiene chi entra» osservò, e vide Blaise accigliarsi.  
«Non capisco perché non ci sia quello di Serpeverde, allora» protestò Blaise, seccato.  
«Io e Seamus siamo dei Grifondoro, Adrian un Corvonero» riassunse Neville, si stava divertendo un mondo, «questo vuol dire che la Stanza non ti ha recepito abbastanza Serpeverde da far apparire l’arazzo».  
«Io _sono_ abbastanza Serpeverde!» sibilò. «Si può sapere per cosa mi ha recepito questa cazzo di Stanza?»  
«Uh, c’è un modo molto semplice per scoprirlo! Effettivamente prima non ci ho badato affatto» sorrise ancora. «Blaise, alle mie spalle dovresti vedere quattro amache: se solo due sono rosse e oro, la Stanza ti ha scambiato per un Corvonero, se invece c’è solo un’amaca blu e bronzo…»  
Blaise deglutì e si puntellò su un gomito per guardare le amache. «Due pari» brontolò.  
«Oh, che peccato!» sospirò dispiaciuto Neville.  
«Taci, o giuro che ti uccido con le mie stesse mani!» lo minacciò, posando la testa sul cuscino.  
Neville prese la sua bacchetta. «Completiamo l’opera, tanto saresti l’unico Serpeverde qui dentro!» disse allegro, trasfigurando i colori e lo stemma sulla divisa di Blaise. Prese i colori e lo stemma dei Corvonero, come suo fratello.  
«Giuro, Neville, dammi il tempo di riprenderti e ti ammazzerò!» si lamentò.  
«Non vedo l’ora!»  
  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Quando Harry rivede per la prima volta Neville nota nell’ordine che: zoppica (mia scusante: Tiger gli ha dato un calcio alla gamba la notte che l’ha pestato a sangue con Goyle e Malfoy), è zazzeruto *Gra fischietta con nonchalance facendo finta di non capire* e ha un occhio nero (mia scusante: il pugno che ha preso prima di nascondersi nella Stanza delle Necessita).  
\- Anche nel libro Ariana ha "un’espressione di vacua dolcezza".  
\- Quando Neville dice ad Aberforth "Lei sa cosa vuol dire per un ragazzino sopravvivere a una cosa simile?,, lui ripensa a quello che ha subito la piccola Ariana e che l’ha fatta impazzire.  
\- Se Piton reagisce particolarmente male a quello che i Carrow fanno a Zabini è anche perché Eleanor è in parte la sua versione femminile (come storia personale), la capisce anche se lei non lo sa.


	15. Maggio 1998 - Parte I

Era bastato aspettare qualche giorno: la Stanza delle Necessità si era riempita a vista d’occhio di studenti fuggiaschi di tutte l’età.  
Quel posto aumentava le sue dimensioni e aggiungeva un’amaca tutte le volte che entrava un nuovo ospite. L’arazzo di Tassorosso si era aggiunto il giorno dopo l’ingresso di Seamus, Adrian e Blaise, quando Ernie era entrato scortando in pompa magna Lavanda, Calì e Padma.  
Ernie aveva continuato a raccontare le peripezie sue, di Terry e di Anthony sul come, quando e perché avessero deciso di cercare dove si fossero nascosti loro quattro per portarvi le ragazze, fino a quando Neville non aveva trovato una scusa valida per farlo smettere.  
«Trova un modo per farlo piantare di cianciare muovendo per aria quella sua stracazzo di bacchetta, o giuro che gliela ficco in gola!» l’aveva minacciato Blaise, innervosito.  
Terry e Anthony erano stati gli ultimi ad entrare, assicurandosi prima che tutti i membri del’ES e i figli dei sostenitori di Harry Potter li avessero preceduti.  
La Stanza adesso sembrava una sorta di lussuosa casetta sull’albero, dove i più piccoli osavano perfino volare sulle scope.  
Nessuno aveva avuto da ridire sulla presenza di Blaise, un Serpeverde, forse perché ricordavano fin troppo bene come fosse stato torturato.  
«Non ha fiatato» gli aveva raccontato Seamus, «per quanto dolore sentisse non ha detto neanche una sola parola: non ha negato quando gli hanno chiesto se stava davvero con te, né ha detto una qualsiasi ipotesi su dove potessi esserti nascosto».  
Neville stava male ogni volta che intravedeva dal colletto della camicia di Blaise le cicatrici, ma per il resto sembrava che la cosa non avesse segnato il ragazzo, almeno all’apparenza.  
I fratelli Canon erano giunti alla Stanza dal pub, seguiti dalle minacce di Aberforth di chiudere il passaggio, e adesso scarrozzavano felici facendo foto a raffica per lasciare ai posteri più ricordi possibili di quell’incredibile resistenza.  
Era anche arrivato Michael, appena dimesso dal San Mungo, purtroppo.  
Neville alzò gli occhi sulla balconata e vide Blaise e Adrian parlottare tranquillamente con un libro in mano. Blaise intercettò il suo sguardo; gli sorrise, lo stesso sorriso di quando s’incontravano per i corridoi: niente era cambiato. Salì le scale per raggiungerli, Adrian li lasciò soli.  
«Stiamo diventando in troppi qui dentro» si lamentò Blaise, chiudendo il libro per rimetterlo al suo posto, «non c’è più privacy!»  
Neville rise. «Ma che dici! La Stanza si allarga continuamente!»  
«Neville, non ho dove sbatterti contro un muro senza che nessuno ci guardi, e ciò per me è grave».  
«Su questo sono d’accordo» assentì, trattenendo un risata. Si sporse a guardare sotto la balconata. «Siamo davvero in tanti…» sospirò, con gli occhi pieni di orgoglio e speranza; Blaise gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Li hai riuniti tutti tu, sono qui perché tu li hai guidati».  
«Non è vero» negò con veemenza.  
«Sì, invece. _Tu_ sei stato il primo a ribellarti, _tu_ hai trovato la Stanza e hai pensato come usarla, _tu_ hai dato loro speranza salvando più persone possibili dalle torture dei Carrow. So che sei modesto, umile e schifosamente coraggioso, ma sii onesto con te stesso e prenditi almeno questo merito».  
Neville si voltò verso lui: lo stava guardando fiero. «Va bene» si arrese. «La battaglia si avvicina, Blaise» continuò, «è nell’aria: Hogsmeade pullula di Mangiamorte e Dissennatori, sembra che sospettino che Harry venga qui da un momento all’altro. Che farai?» gli domandò, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera.  
«Mi hai coinvolto» gli rispose, guardando distrattamente gli altri ragazzi dall’alto.  
«E di questo non sarò mai dispiaciuto abbastanza, Blaise: so che volevi restarne fuori, so che l’unica cosa che mi avevi chiesto era di non farti scegliere».  
«Non mi hai costretto a scegliere» disse freddamente, «ho semplicemente scelto io, da solo».  
«E cos’hai scelto?» Distolse lo sguardo da lui: non voleva assolutamente guardarlo mentre gli rispondeva.  
«Mi hai trascinato in basso, come io ti ho trascinato prima in alto. Il problema è che abbiamo forze pari, Neville, e ora ci ritroviamo al centro» e abbozzò un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto. «Potrei decidere che al momento opportuno prenderò Adrian per la collottola, andando a rifugiarmi con lui in una delle ventiquattro ville con Incanto Fidelius che Eleanor tiene pronte per ogni possibile catastrofe dolosa, naturale o fiscale. E passerò tutti i dannati giorni della mia vita a pregare che qualcuno al posto mio ti salvi l’enorme culo che ti ritrovi, fino a quando non tornerai da me» espirò a fondo. «Ma potrei anche restare e combattere al tuo fianco, non perdendo mai l’occasione di salvarti personalmente, rinfacciandotelo spesso e volentieri, e scagliando maledizioni a ritmo di imprecazioni contro i Quattro Fondatori. E passerò tutti i dannati giorni della mia vita a pregare che non ti succeda mai niente, di non vederti morire davanti ai miei occhi impotente o di non arrivare mai troppo tardi; ripetendomi sempre che comunque vadano le cose tornerai da me. Adesso dimmi qual è la differenza fra le due cose».  
«N-non saprei…» balbettò, stringendosi le braccia al petto.  
«Nel primo caso non potrei essere _io_ a tornare da te, e faticherei il doppio a scoprire su chi dovrei vendicarmi nel malaugurato caso dovesse succederti qualcosa».  
Neville deglutì a fatica. «Resterai con me, quindi?»  
Blaise sorrise, il sorriso agrodolce di chi si arrende. «Ti ho trascinato in alto per tutto l’anno, ora tocca a te guidarmi nei bassifondi». Neville sospirò, sorrise rilassato.  
«Quando ho chiesto a Eleanor di procurarmi il ciondolo per te» proseguì Blaise, cercando qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni, «lei ha pensato bene di strafare». Tirò fuori un sacchetto identico a quello che Neville ricordava bene, nero e scamosciato. «L’ho sempre portato con me, da quando sei scomparso».  
«Forse Eleanor l’ha commissionato perché l’indossava anche mio padre» continuò sospirando, «o forse perché aveva intuito tutto ed è una donna maledettamente romantica in fondo». Aprì il sacchetto, riversando sul palmo della mano una catenella con un ciondolo rettangolare, uguale a quello che aveva dato a lui.  
Neville sorrise, intimamente felice che Eleanor fosse proprio la madre di Blaise, e prese la collana fra le dita. Lesse l’incisione.

_Blaise Zabini_   
_27 Ottobre 1980_

«Sei nato dopo di me!» si sorprese.  
«Sono anche più alto di te» ribatté risentito.  
Neville inspirò a fondo e aprì il gancetto della collana: sapeva cosa fare.  
«Blaise, so che tu non mi chiederai mai scegliere fra te e la mia fedeltà a Silente, all’ES e all’Ordine della Fenice, come io non ti chiederò mai scegliere fra me e tua madre e tuo fratello. Non possiamo giurarci _fedeltà_ , perché nessuno dei due è nella posizione giusta per essere costantemente fedele. Ti giuro però la mia _lealtà_ , la mia onestà e la mia trasparenza a te e solo a te come singolo. Non scomparirò mai più, saprai sempre dove trovarmi, e qualsiasi decisione io prenderò, qualsiasi decisione tu prenderai, la mia lealtà andrà a te e a noi. Non ti nasconderò mai niente, ma dovrai rispettare le mie decisioni ogni qualvolta ti chiederò di metterti in salvo con gli altri mentre io vi copro le spalle. Si fottano i Mangiamorte» concluse, chiudendo il gancio dietro la sua nuca.  
«Avrei da ridire sull’ultima frase prima del "si fottano"» obiettò serio Blaise.  
«Anch’io ho avuto da ridire sulla tua ultima frase prima del "si fotta", siamo pari». Sorrise furbo, nascondendogli il ciondolo sotto la camicia.  
Blaise borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua.  
«Ma che bel quadretto romantico!» esclamò qualcuno, interrompendoli.  
Neville si voltò verso la ringhiera, vide chi aveva parlato: Adrian, sospeso su una scopa, li guardava sogghignando con accanto Seamus, anche lui su una scopa e divertito quanto l’altro ragazzo.  
«Adrian!» lo rimproverò il fratello. «Scendi subito da quella scopa: non sai ancora volare bene!»  
«Gli ho insegnato qualche trucchetto!» s’intromise sorridendo Seamus.  
«Finnigan» sibilò acido Blaise, «con te facciamo i conti dopo! Adrian, ti avrò detto cento volte che…»  
Neville decise di fermare la discussione sul nascere, con una notizia che avrebbe sconvolto abbastanza l’amico da ripagarlo con la stessa moneta. «Seamus, ho da poco avvertito Luna e Dean di raggiungerci qui tramite Ab». Come previsto il ragazzo impallidì.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?!»  
«Ho promesso a Luna che l’avrei avvertita se ci fossimo radunati tutti, e Dean è con lei e…»  
«Non dovevi assolutamente chiamarlo!» strillò imbarazzato. Al suo fianco Blaise era sorridente e tutt’orecchi, e Adrian sembrava molto interessato dalla faccenda.  
«Neville!» gridò all’improvviso e Anthony da sotto. «Si è aperta la porta del tunnel, ma non è uscito nessuno!»  
Si sporse dalla ringhiera a guardare sotto: era vero, ed era _strano_.  
Solitamente quando il passaggio si apriva era per far entrare qualcuno, o perché lui glielo chiedeva… questo poteva significare solo una cosa: Aberforth lo stava invitando ad andare da lui, c’erano ospiti.  
Corse a perdifiato giù per le scale della balconata, varcò la porta e provò a correre più forte, dimenticando per un attimo quanto male gli facesse la gamba.  
Doveva essere _lui_ , con _loro_ , non c’erano altre soluzioni, _doveva_ essere così: non li avevano abbandonati. Prese il suo galeone e avvertì tutti.  
Ansioso, aprì la porta in fondo alla galleria, e quando li vide balzò giù dalla mensola ruggendo di gioia.  
«*Sapevo che saresti venuto! Lo sapevo, Harry!*»  
  
  
  
C’era qualcosa che non tornava, si sentiva irritato come lo era stato solo il giorno di San Valentino.  
Aveva raccontato a Harry, Ron e Hermione tutto quello che era successo a scuola, tutto quello che avevano passato. Avevano offerto loro aiuto e appoggio, e per tutta risposta all’inizio avevano rifiutato, dicendo anche che non li avrebbero guidati alla liberazione di Hogwarts, e adesso invece erano andati alla ricerca di qualcosa di strano, o perduto, o _inesistente_ : Harry con Luna nella torre di Corvonero e Ron e Hermione chissà dove.  
Temeva il momento in cui Blaise gli avrebbe detto "Che ti dicevo?", eppure non accadde: Neville si sedette sulla propria amaca, circondato dai mormorii degli studenti perplessi, con Blaise seduto al suo fianco con una mano sulla schiena; lo accarezzava con un movimento circolare del pollice, come un padrone che fa i grattini al proprio gatto per calmarlo. La cosa lo infastidiva e gli faceva piacere allo stesso tempo.  
Nel frattempo alcuni membri dell’Ordine della Fenice, Remus Lupin e Kingsley Shacklebolt, tutta la famiglia Weasley e altri membri dell’ES non più studenti si erano riversati nella Stanza delle Necessità come un fiume in piena, ma nessuno di loro ebbe sui presenti lo stesso effetto della donna vestita di blu che entrò per ultima.  
Neville ricordava che Eleanor fosse bella, ma non così tanto _straordinariamente bella_.  
Sentì Blaise emettere uno sbuffo a metà fra il seccato e il sarcastico per poi scendere dall’amaca e andare verso la madre. Neville pensò che la donna volesse di sicuro convincere lui e Adrian ad andar via, ma su Adrian era d’accordo: in quelle due ultime settimane, standogli vicino con Blaise, aveva capito quanto il ragazzo fosse fragile; più volte si erano ritrovati a chiedere alla Stanza delle pozioni particolari per lui, che necessitava di cure continue e logicamente aveva lasciato le medicine al suo dormitorio.  
«Eleanor» la salutò Blaise; tutto intorno calò di colpo il silenzio.  
«Blaise» ricambiò lei. «Vuoi venire o vuoi restare?»  
«Resto» rispose risoluto.  
Eleanor alzò un sopraciglio. «Posso chiederti il perché?»  
Blaise tirò su col naso e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Perché il mio posto è qui, e perché voglio combattere come faceva mio padre».  
Lo sguardo di Neville andò subito a posarsi su Adrian: vide che guardava il fratello con gli occhi che gli brillavano. D’altra parte vide che la frase aveva avuto anche un certo effetto su Eleanor, che sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Molto bene» assentì la donna, anche se poco convinta; poi si rivolse ad Adrian, seduto poco lontano da Neville. «Adrian, tu però verrai con me».  
«Sono già maggiorenne, posso fare quel che voglio» ribatté duro il ragazzino.  
«Adrian…» lo pregò Blaise, ma sua madre gli fece cenno di tacere.  
Eleanor allungò una mano verso il ragazzo, non con sguardo severo o altezzoso, ma rilassato, mostrando apertamente i segni che la probabile preoccupazione di quegli ultimi giorni le aveva lasciato sul volto.  
«Adrian» gli parlò con dolcezza, «ti prego, vieni con me. Questa volta non ti chiederò di farlo per tua madre, nome che tu non vuoi che io pronunci, ti chiedo di farlo per l’uomo che entrambe abbiamo amato, così tanto da dargli due figli».  
Adrian strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia. Fu un momento lunghissimo; infine, si alzò e strinse la mano della donna.  
Eleanor evocò un pesante mantello da viaggio per Adrian e rialzò il cappuccio del proprio.  
«Blaise» parlò al figlio, «fammi il favore di ritornare intero. Non credo che ti avrò per cena, ma spero di riaverti a casa per il tè delle cinque di domani, almeno».  
«Certo, Eleanor» sorrise beffardo.  
Adrian indossò il mantello e salutò il gruppo di suoi amici Corvonero; lui e Seamus si strinsero la mano per poi abbracciarsi, dopo abbracciò anche Neville.  
«Grazie di tutto» gli disse all’orecchio, Neville gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
Per ultimo andò dal fratello.  
Adrian era così minuto da sembrare molto più piccolo di Blaise. Neville immaginò somigliasse alla madre quanto Blaise somigliava a Eleanor.  
Si guardarono negli occhi.  
«Mamma mi parlava spesso di papà» disse in un sussurro Adrian, «credo che tu gli somigli abbastanza».  
Blaise abbracciò con forza il fratello e Neville sentì pizzicargli gli occhi. Più in là Lavanda e le gemelle Patil singhiozzavano commosse insieme alla signora Weasley. Dopo Adrian riprese per mano Eleanor e sparirono oltre il passaggio.  
Blaise si sdraiò pigramente sull’amaca dov’era seduto Neville, e fu il suo turno di consolarlo, con lievi pacche sulla gamba. Intorno a loro ritornò il mormorio.  
Seamus e Dean parlavano fittamente in un angolo, Neville non sapeva se augurarsi o meno che l’ansia dell’imminente battaglia non desse all’amico la forza di dichiararsi.  
«Finnigan alla fine ha reagito bene all’arrivo di Thomas» commentò Blaise, osservando i due.  
«Già, non credevo, anche se sembra che Dean stia parlando _troppo_ di Luna: hanno passato molto tempo insieme»  
« _Troppo_ » ripeté Blaise, scuotendo la testa sconsolato. «Che triste sorte: è stato battuto da una che crede nei Nargilli. Chissà cosa crede ci sia nelle mutande…»  
«Blaise!» lo rimproverò.  
«Scusa!» alzò le mano in segno di resa. «Anche se a dire il vero penso che Lovegood preferisca un uomo _dalle vedute più ampie_ di Thomas: non credo che lui accetterà mai di andare a caccia di Gorgosprizzi».  
«Su questo sono d’accordo» sospirò; si voltò a guardare Blaise e scoppiarono all’unisono in una risata liberatoria, isterica. Si strinsero per mano e aspettarono insieme il segnale che poco dopo diede Potter.  
«*Stanno facendo evacuare i ragazzi più piccoli, l’appuntamento è in sala grande per organizzarsi.*» annunciò Harry poco dopo esser rientrato finalmente nella stanza. «*Si combatte.*»  
Neville tirò su dall’amaca Blaise e, ancora mano nella mano, percorsero in corsa tutti i corridoi fino alla Sala Grande.  
  
  
  
Non restò stupito più di tanto quando vide Blaise andare non al tavolo dei Serpeverde ma a quello dei Corvonero. Sulla sua divisa c’erano ancora i colori e lo stemma di quella Casa: gliel’aveva trasfigurati lui stesso quel maledetto giorno che l’aveva curato. Si sentì orgoglioso quando lo vide sedersi fra Michael e Terry.  
Seamus era seduto al suo fianco, Ginny era rimasta nella Stanza delle Necessità per volere dei suoi genitori, e la cosa non lo dispiaceva, anzi: avrebbe preferito che vi rimanesse anche Luna, che aveva già sofferto abbastanza durante la prigionia dai Malfoy.  
La McGranitt in pedana si stava affrettando a spiegare con cura il piano di evacuazione, specificando che gli studenti maggiorenni avrebbero potuto restare a combattere, ma le sue direttive furono interrotte dal rimbombare di una voce nella sala.  
Era acuta, fredda e chiara, sembrava provenire da ovunque e allo stesso tempo da nessuna parte.  
«*So che vi state preparando a combattere.*»  
Urla di terrore: era Voldemort.  
Il suo sguardo cercò quello di Blaise e quando lo trovò, anche se vi lesse la stessa paura, si sentì più sereno, sostenuto.  
«*I vostri sforzi sono futili.*» continuò Voldemort. «*Non potete fermarmi. Io non voglio uccidervi. Nutro un enorme rispetto per gli insegnanti di Hogwarts. Non voglio versare sangue di mago. Consegnatemi Harry Potter e a nessuno verrà fatto del male. Consegnatemi Harry Potter e lascerò la scuola intatta. Consegnatemi Harry Potter e verrete ricompensati. Avete tempo fino a mezzanotte.*»  
Il gelo e il silenzio furono una cosa sola, uno strano incanto che osò interrompere solo Pansy Parkinson, che tremante e furiosa indicò Harry urlando inutilmente che lo prendessero. Vide Blaise scuotere la testa stringendo le labbra.  
La McGranitt fece uscire per prima i Serpeverde, poi i Corvonero. Blaise, Terry, Michael e Anthony scostarono le sedie e andarono sicuri al tavolo di Grifondoro, da Neville e Seamus. Poco dopo li raggiunse anche Ernie.  
Kingsley salì in pedana spiegando il piano di difesa concordato: i professori Vitious, Sprite e la McGranitt avrebbero condotto dei gruppi di combattenti in cima alle tre torri più alte – Grifondoro, Corvonero e Astronomia; Remus Lupin e Arthur Weasley avrebbero guidato dei gruppi all’esterno, mentre i gemelli Weasley si sarebbero occupati della difesa dei passaggi segreti della scuola.  
Tutti si alzarono, sparpagliandosi e seguendo i propri punti di riferimento.  
Blaise afferrò Neville per un braccio e lo trascinò in un angolo. «Dove andrai?» gli domandò, fissandolo serio negli occhi.  
«Seguirò la Sprite, vorrà usare le piante a nostra disposizione».  
Blaise assentì. «Io seguirò i gemelli Weasley».  
Con un gesto sicuro e veloce il ragazzo gli infilò una mano nel colletto e strinse fra le dita il ciondolo; istintivamente Neville fece lo stesso con lui.  
Blaise poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Se i Mangiamorte entreranno nel castello, fai in modo di portare la tua pellaccia in Sala Grande, ti aspetterò qui. Lo stesso se la battaglia dovesse momentaneamente scemare».  
Neville assentì agitato. «Stai attento» aggiunse a un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
«Anche tu».  
Si baciarono, più intensamente di qualsiasi altra volta e stringendosi forte, e quando si separarono restarono in silenzio, occhi negli occhi e a lungo.  
«Zabini!» urlò Terry. «Io vado con George Weasley, vieni anche tu?»  
«Arrivo!» gridò di rimando senza voltarsi; baciò un’ultima volta Neville e corse via.  
Neville strinse i pugni mordendosi un labbro, aveva gli occhi lucidi. A grandi passi tornò al tavolo di Grifondoro: erano rimasti Ernie, Seamus e Michael.  
«Andiamo alle serre dalla Sprite» disse, gli altri annuirono e corsero via insieme.  
Mancava poco alla mezzanotte, e già le prime maledizioni illuminavano le finestre dei corridoi dal parco.  
Raggiunta la serra la professoressa svuotò velocemente sul tavolo un sacco pieno di cuffie.  
«Prendete una Mandragola ciascuno!» ordinò loro urlando; dopo prese un grosso sacco pieno di semi di Pugnaceo e li distribuì facendolo riempire loro le tasche.  
«Porteremo più Mandragole e Tentacula Velenosa possibili su nella torre di Grifondoro: gliele lanceremo addosso da lassù!»  
I ragazzi indossarono velocemente le cuffie, Neville prese una Mandragola seguito da Seamus e iniziarono a correre di nuovo verso la scuola.  
«Ci sono Harry, Ron e Hermione!» si sorprese Seamus al suo fianco, indicando col capo tre figure indistinte davanti a loro; ma sfrecciarono oltre, Neville ebbe appena il tempo di urlare loro cosa avessero intenzione di fare.  
Scattò la mezzanotte e la battaglia ebbe inizio.  
Le mura iniziarono a tremare come foglie: dei rumori come colpi pesanti dati da enormi pugni sul terreno scossero il castello fin dalle fondamenta. Quando si affacciarono dal tetto della torre per lanciare le Mandragole capirono cosa fosse.  
«Giganti!» si sorprese Seamus. «Si sono portati dietro i giganti quei gran brutti figli di…» non finì la frase: fiotti di maledizioni provarono a colpirli.  
I due ragazzi si abbassarono all’unisono, ma la cosa aveva ulteriormente fatto infuriare Seamus, che scagliò con forza il vaso che aveva fra le mani.  
«Prendete questo, figli di puttana! E tenetevelo anche stretto!»  
Neville lanciò la propria pianta per poi acquattarsi contro la merlatura. «Seamus, sei più agile di me: vai a prendere le altre piante, io resto qui a scagliare maledizioni».  
«Ok!» e l’amico corse via con altri due ragazzi di Tassorosso, mentre lui e Michael restano di guardia.  
« _Stupeficium!_ » urlò, facendo capolino dalla torre, prese in pieno un Mangiamorte.  
Seamus, Ernie e altri lanciarono interrottamente piante in vaso, ma le luci verdi e rosse si fecero sempre più vicine, e anche i giganti.  
«Stanno per entrare!» sibilò a denti stretti a Seamus, quando s’inginocchiò accanto a lui sfoderando la bacchetta.  
«Le Mandragole sono finite, ma abbiamo ancora le Tentacula» l’informò, per poi aiutarlo con le maledizioni. « _Stupeficium!_ »  
«A occhio quanto pensi che resisteranno ancora le mura, Seamus?»  
«Non per molto, purtroppo. _Stupeficium!_ E che cazzo!» imprecò, mancando di poco un Mangiamorte.  
«Qui sotto c’è Lupin» osservò Neville, «riesci a vedere se sta bloccando dei lupi mannari?» Un sospetto atroce gli serpeggiava fra la moltitudine di altre preoccupazioni.  
«Pensi anche tu quello che penso io?» domandò Seamus alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Quel cane di Grayback deve anche solo provare a sfiorare una delle nostre ragazze, e io… _Stupeficium!_ » ruggì puntando la bacchetta» poi s’illuminò. «Ecco Lupin! È laggiù, contro Dolohov!»  
Non ebbe il tempo di indicarlo ulteriormente a Seamus: un raggio verde colpì il vecchio professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure in pieno petto. Cadde.  
Seamus era pietrificato quanto lui, entrambi restarono con la schiena contro il muro e le bacchette tese e gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Era appena diventato padre» mormorò Neville.  
«Lo so» ringhiò rabbioso Seamus, per poi allontanarsi a grandi passi.  
«Seamus, dove vai?» gli urlò alle spalle.  
«Si sono fatti strada marciando su Lupin, sono appena entrati! Vado di sotto ad accogliergli con tutti gli onori!»  
«Seamus!» lo richiamò, ma non l’ascoltò; Neville afferrò una bracciata di Tentacula e gli corse dietro.  
Scendendo dalle scale s’imbatterono in Dean.  
«Sono entrati!» li avvertì il ragazzo; aveva una nuova bacchetta in mano, la vecchia gliel’avevano portata via i Ghermidori prima di catturarlo, poi Harry e gli altri l’avevano liberato con Luna.  
«Lo sappiamo!» strillò Seamus. «Dolohov ha appena ucciso Lupin!»  
Neville vide Dean stringere con rabbia la bacchetta per poi invertire la direzione e scendere le scale.  
Ripresero a correre, ma giunti ai piedi delle scale una parete crollò.  
«Seamus! Dean!» li chiamò, tossendo per il polverone sollevato; oltre la nube di polvere nessuno gli rispose. Doveva raggiungere la Sala Grande, o almeno tentare di farlo.  
Una maledizione rischiò di colpirlo e dovette correre via iniziando a lanciare a destra e a manca le Tentacula, provando in particolar modo a colpire i Mangiamorte alle mani e alle caviglie.  
"Dove sarà mai Blaise?" si domandò, dopo aver intravisto Dean duellare con Dolohov.  
Corse disperatamente maledicendo per l’ennesima volta Tiger che l’aveva azzoppato, e poi lo vide: Blaise impolverato e con un paio di tagli che schiantava un Mangiamorte.  
«Blaise!» urlò raggiungendolo.  
Il ragazzo lo spinse dietro una grossa statua abbattuta e mezza rotta. «Qualsiasi cosa accada, Neville» gli disse stravolto e col fiatone, «io, te, Adrian e Finnigan non dobbiamo tornare mai più in questa scuola. Promettimelo! I nostri professori sono assolutamente _pazzi_!»  
In quel momento sentirono fischiare qualcosa che stava andando dritto contro di loro: abbassarono di colpo la testa, per dopo fissare sorpresi la Cooman che lanciava sfere di cristallo con la bacchetta.  
«Sta lanciando via tutte le sfere che il suo cervello ha perso nel corso degli anni?!» si stupì Blaise, scagliando poi una maledizione contro un Mangiamorte. «E poco fa la McGranitt mi ha quasi travolto con una mandria di banchi trasfigurati! Ma io dico: non possiamo combattere mantenendo una certa _decenza_? E molla quelle piante e sfodera la bacchetta, Neville, maledetto Salazar!»  
Neville non se lo fece ripetere due volte: prese la bacchetta e iniziò a scagliare maledizioni e fatture. «Non credo comunque che domani Hogwarts sarà agibile» ironizzò.  
«Poco importa!» replicò Blaise. «È più importante arrivare puntuali al tè da Eleanor: quella donna detesta i ritardatari!»  
Un’esplosione, un crollo. Si spalancò la porta d’ingresso ed entrarono i ragni giganti. Mangiamorte e Hogwartiani scapparono in ugual modo.  
«L’ho sempre detto che quella è gente malata!» esclamò Blaise, provando a colpire le zampe dei ragni. «Hanno portato bestie che loro stessi temono!»  
«Meglio scappare!» disse Neville afferrandolo per un braccio, scagliando un’ultima maledizione ai ragni.  
Poi l’urlo di Hagrid.  
«*Non fateci del male! Non fateci del male, poverini!*». Stava correndo dai ragni, che l’accolsero fra le loro zampe facendolo scomparire.  
Blaise era una maschera di disgusto. «L’ho sempre detto che quel tizio è un perfetto idiota, e ora più che mai ci tengo a ribadirlo: è un idiota».  
«Merlino! Andiamo, Blaise!» gli ripeté afferrandolo per un polso.  
Corsero sulle scale, verso i corridoi più interni della scuola a pezzi.  
«Hai visto Seamus?» domandò Neville affannato.  
«L’ho visto Schiantare all’ingresso un tizio: era particolarmente incazzato, quindi stava benissimo, penso» ma il suo sorriso ironico gli si gelò di colpo sulle labbra. Frenò e Neville gli sbattè contro.  
Neville aveva intravisto un lampo verde, ma non aveva visto né chi l’avesse scagliato, né se avesse colpito qualcuno. Temeva quello che Blaise aveva visto, lo temeva più di qualsiasi altra cosa, mentre la mente gli faceva rivedere Lupin che cadeva ancora una volta.  
Alzò gli occhi e vide Colin a terra. Davanti a lui una Pansy Parkinson soddisfatta.  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Sì, Blaise è dello scorpione come me :p ma ho mantenuto una parvenza di dignità non dandogli anche il mio stesso giorno di nascita :’D  
\- Le parti della battaglia riprendono di pari passo com’è raccontata nel settimo libro, soprattutto i particolari su Neville e ciò che fa/gli succede. Non ho potuto fare a meno di riportare le stesse morti, ma ho voluto che si "vedessero", almeno quelle di Remus e Colin, per un mio stesso bisogno di "vederle".  
\- Nel settimo libro la Rowling fa intuire velatamente che Greyback è anche uno stupratore "occasionale" (o almeno spero di non averlo letto fra le righe solo io…), per questo Neville e Seamus sono preoccupati per le ragazze.


	16. Maggio 1998 - Parte II

Fu un attimo.  
« _Expelliarmus!_ » ruggì Blaise, ma lei riuscì a schivarlo.  
Incredulo, Neville corse da Colin. Gli ascoltò il polso. Morto.  
Urlando di rabbia puntò la bacchetta contro Pansy.  
«No!» gridò secco Blaise. «Non intrometterti, Neville!»  
Pansy e Blaise si fronteggiavano puntandosi contro le bacchette.  
«Credevi di guadagnare onore e gloria uccidendo un tuo compagno di scuola, Pansy?» gli domandò sarcasticamente.  
«Non penso tu possa capire: sei sempre stato un perdente, Blaise, sempre pronto a seguire tua madre» gli rise in faccia.  
«Non-nominare-mia-madre. Non sei degna nemmeno di baciarle le scarpe».  
«È stata lei a insegnarti come fare ad avere gli uomini giusti, vero? È così che hai conquistato Paciock, per poter aver un appiglio… peccato tu abbia scelto l’appiglio sbagliato questa volta!»  
«E non devi nominare neanche lui, piccola sporca puttanella. È così che vi riducono i Mangiamorte? Vi crescono con latte materno e Avada Kedavra? Se è così sono fiero di essere dalla parte sbagliata».  
«Io sono fiera di quello che sono!» strillò indignata. «Un giorno prenderò il posto di Bellatrix Lestrange!» Blaise rise, una risata priva d’allegria. «Dove? Prenderai il suo posto ad Azkaban? Magari al fianco di Malfoy jr? Vi ci vedo bene insieme…»  
«Taci!» strillò ancora.  
«In quanto a pazzia, però, devo dire che ci siamo: sei folle proprio come Bellatrix, stessa devozione al concetto di onore. Fattene una ragione, Pansy: i Malfoy sono caduti in disgrazia, Lucius non è più uno dei più vicini a Voldemort, non otterrai niente sposando suo figlio».  
«Ho detto taci!»  
«E non otterrai nulla nemmeno uccidendo tutti i tuoi compagni di scuola, perché è per questo che l’hai fatto, vero? Per dimostrare che puoi essere una valida Mangiamorte che porta un bel bottino. Mi fai schifo».  
«E tu?» gli domandò di rimando. «Cosa vuoi dimostrare combattendo con Paciock?»  
«Potrei risponderti che lo faccio perché ho capito tante cose, perché ho realizzato quanto valgono i sentimenti e che certe cose ti cambiano la vita. Ma preferisco dirti la nuda e cruda verità: lo faccio perché sono quello che tu non sarai mai».  
«Cosa non sarò mai, Blaise?» ribatté lei, disgustata.  
«Una persona con le palle». E Neville capì cosa Blaise stava per fare.  
«Blaise, no!» lo pregò. «Non ucciderla!»  
«Pansy Parkinson» disse lui sarcastico, «mi hai Schiantato per poi portarmi al cospetto dei Carrow affinché mi torturassero, hai offeso mia madre e il mio uomo e hai ucciso un ragazzino a sangue freddo. Io dico che meriti un _bellissimo_ Anatema…»  
«Blaise…» lo supplicò ancora Neville.  
«Provaci!» l’incitò Pansy.  
Un rapido susseguirsi di movimenti e una maledizione lanciata prima dell’avversario.  
Pansy finì disarmata e contro il muro, semisvenuta.  
«Neville, portiamo il corpo di Canon al riparo dalle maledizioni e dai ragni» disse freddamente Blaise.  
«Sì» annuì, con ancora il sangue gelato nelle vene.  
Presero ciascuno da un lato Colin e lo sollevarono.  
«Credevo che l’avresti uccisa».  
«Mi hai detto che non avresti mai ucciso i Lestrange perché i Dissennatori sarebbero stati peggio. Ho pensato che per lei sarà peggio finire ad Azkaban tormentata eternamente dalle ambizioni non realizzate. Ho imparato da te» sorrise.  
Neville si voltò appena verso di lui per dire qualcosa, appena in tempo. Afferrò la bacchetta e urlò con forza.  
« _Stupeficium!_ » Pansy si era rialzata e l’incantesimo di Neville la Schiantò definitivamente.  
Blaise posò Colin a terra per poi correre da lei: le spezzò la bacchetta e la legò con un _Incarceramus._ «E non venire mai più a rompere le palle!»  
Nascosero con cura Colin, dopo ripresero la corsa, stavolta verso l’esterno. Da un muro rotto dei Dissennatori stavano entrando mirando a un gruppo di studenti.  
« _Expecto Patronum!_ » dissero all’unisono.  
Neville lo sapeva, l’aveva studiato, i Patronus Corporei possono cambiare forma a seguito a traumi o a episodi forti, ma non se l’aspettava, non credeva possibile che potesse succedere a lui.  
Un leone argenteo balzò ruggendo verso i Dissennatori, seguito da quello che pensò essere il Patronus di Blaise; strano però, non lo ricordava così piccolo. Strabuzzò gli occhi: era diventato un falco. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo.  
Guidò il Patronus contro i Dissennatori, e quando si allontanarono e i ragazzi scapparono al sicuro, si voltò verso Blaise. Sostennero lo sguardo attoniti, ma sicuri, perlomeno di cos’avevano visto.  
«Il tuo Patronus è cambiato» esordì Blaise.  
«Anche il tuo» ribatté Neville.  
«Un leone, da vero Grifondoro. Affascinante» affermò enfatico.  
«Un falco, come quello che mi hai regalato. Romantico da parte tua» lo schernì.  
«Oh, sta’ zitto, Neville!»  
La voce amplificata di Voldemort risuonò ancora una volta, interrompendoli. Lo ascoltarono fissandosi negli occhi senza vedersi realmente: concesse agli Hogwartiani una tregua, chiedendo a Harry di andare da lui nella Foresta Proibita, entro un’ora, o avrebbe riattaccato senza fare prigionieri.  
Neville strinse i pugni, Blaise gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
«Andiamo in Sala Grande, saranno tutti lì».  
Una pendola dal vetro infranto ma ancora funzionante segnava le tre e mezzo del mattino. Appena entrati in Sala Grande Seamus andò verso di loro; aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime: con le braccia li circondò entrambi.  
«Colin è morto» gli mormorò all’orecchio Neville; lo sentì artigliargli la camicia sulle spalle, ma un gruppo di persone dai capelli rossi attirò la sua attenzione: erano attorno a un corpo steso che non riusciva a scorgere. «Chi dei Weasley?» domandò tremando.  
«Fred» gli rispose Seamus con un singhiozzo. E poco più in là vide anche Tonks, la moglie di Lupin.  
Il dolore lo colpì prima lo stomaco come un pugno, risalendo poi di colpo verso la testa per infine invaderlo totalmente, dandogli la nausea; si separò dall’abbraccio. Aveva chiamato lui Colin e Fred.  
«C’è tua nonna, Neville» l’informò Seamus, «ma sta bene. Ti cercava». Non rispose, si limitò a stringere le labbra fissando il pavimento sporco di polvere e sangue.  
Blaise mise una mano sulla spalla di Seamus. «Seamus, potresti aiutarmi a curare i feriti?» l’invitò, probabilmente aveva capito che voleva restare momentaneamente solo. L’amico assentì: andarono entrambi sulla pedana in fondo alla sala, dove Fiorenzo, il centauro insegnante di Divinazione, sanguinava copiosamente tremando.  
Neville sentì la forte esigenza di unirsi in qualche modo ai morti, trovando un modo per sfogare la propria rabbia e ripagare la loro perdita dovuta a una sua chiamata. Doveva recuperare i loro corpi, glielo doveva.  
Chiamò alcuni dei ragazzi più grandi e iniziò a vagare alla ricerca dei caduti. Per prima andò a recuperare Colin, con l’aiuto di Oliver Baston, l’ex capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, diplomato qualche anno prima e unitosi alla battaglia.  
Stanco, sporco, ferito e sudato, provò a sollevare Colin, ma non ci riuscì; Oliver comprese, gli disse che l’avrebbe portato da solo.  
Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col dorso di una mano, appoggiandosi a uno stipite e guardandosi distrattamente a uno specchio rotto: la guerra non l’aveva segnato solo internamente, sembrava molto più vecchio, e non era per via dello sporco.  
Perso nei propri pensieri sussultò quando Harry gli mise una mano sulla spalla chiamandolo piano. Era strano, per un attimo ebbe il sospetto che si sarebbe consegnato a Voldemort, ma tutto ciò che gli chiese fu di uccidere il grosso serpente che il mago oscuro teneva sempre al suo fianco. Memorizzò l’ordine e assicurò a Harry che tutti avrebbero continuato a combattere, tutti. Anche per chi era morto, aggiunse mentalmente, tornando alla ricerca di altri volti conosciuti sepolti dalle macerie.  
  
  
  
Erano da poco passate le cinque del mattino quando rientrò in Sala Grande. Si avvicinò a Blaise che si stava pulendo le mani sporche di sangue.  
«Come va?» gli domandò, guardandolo preoccupato.  
«Sono quasi cinquanta, Blaise» rispose, riferendosi ai morti. «E non ho la più pallida idea di cosa Harry abbia intenzione di fare: ha detto che doveva allontanarsi un po’ e…»  
«Ed è un Grifondoro» continuò per lui.  
«L’ora a disposizione è passata già da un pezzo» constatò Neville. «Dobbiamo prepararci, presto torneranno». Ma fu più presto di quello che aveva previsto.  
Udirono inaspettatamente la voce fredda di Voldemort: annunciò la morte di Harry Potter. Disse che l’avevano sorpreso mentre fuggiva.  
Istintivamente lasciò il fianco di Blaise e corse disperato da Ron e Hermione, correndo in senso inverso rispetto alla folla che si recava allibita all’ingresso del castello.  
«Sta mentendo!» urlò a Ron quando lo raggiunse, afferrandogli un braccio. «Io ho _visto_ Harry! Si è… si è _consegnato_!» farfugliò in preda all’ansia. Ron e Hermione lo guardarono terrorizzati, ma quando il corteo di Mangiamorte si parò dinanzi a loro con in testa Voldemort, e vide Harry morto fra le braccia di Hagrid, tutto fu solo disperazione e grida di dolore laceranti.  
Harry era davvero morto. Si era consegnato sul serio. Per loro.  
Le loro urla furono interrotte da Voldemort stesso, che scagliò un lampo ordinando loro di far silenzio; dopo domandò a Hagrid di posare Harry ai suoi piedi.  
Rabbia. Perché Harry si era sacrificato per proteggerli, in nome di un affetto che quell’essere non poteva capire e che voleva calpestare. Morendo, Harry non aveva perso, aveva vinto molto più di quanto Voldemort immaginasse.  
Ron sembrò pensarla allo stesso modo.  
«*Ti ha sconfitto!*» urlò al suo fianco, con Hermione che gli stringeva la mano piangendo silenziosamente. Le urla degli Hogwartiani si alzarono di nuovo; Ginny era sconvolta e a pochi passi da lui, le strinse la mano con forza senza guardarla, e ancora una volta Voldemort li zittì con un lampo magico.  
«*È stato ucciso mentre cercava di scappare di nascosto dal parco del castello*» disse Voldemort, mentendo ancora e compiacendosene, «*ucciso mentre tentava di mettersi in salvo…*» Era troppo.  
Neville lasciò la mano di Ginny e irrazionalmente si lanciò contro Voldemort provando a colpirlo. Ovviamente il mago lo prese in contropiede disarmandolo con un _Cruciatus_.  
Voldemort allontanò da lui la sua bacchetta, divertito, domandando chi fosse. Fu Bellatrix a rispondere, ridendo.  
«*È Neville Paciock, mio Signore! Il ragazzo che ha dato tanti grattacapi ai Carrow! Il figlio degli Auror, ricordate?*»  
«Ah, sì, ricordo.*»  
Neville guardò Bellatrix stringendo i denti rabbioso: ricordava anche lui. Non vedeva più gli altri alle proprie spalle, né vedeva gli altri Mangiamorte: c’erano solo Bellatrix e colui che lei aveva seguito fino a travolgere i suoi genitori e oltre. Provò ad alzarsi non riuscendoci.  
L’odio, la sete di potere, la paura della morte: quegli esseri avevano così tanta paura di quest’ultima da dirsi l’un l’altro che loro avrebbero _mangiato_ la morte.  
Lui no, e nemmeno gli altri.  
Lui avrebbe combattuto fino alla fine, ricordandosi il perché.  
Per i suoi genitori, perché anche se adesso quasi non lo riconoscevano più c’era stato un tempo in cui l’avevano stretto fra le braccia, combattendo affinché lui crescesse in un mondo migliore. Anche solo per questo non avrebbe mai smesso di amarli.  
Per l’Esercito di Silente, perché loro avevano creduto in Silente, loro avevano capito cosa c’era oltre l’onore, oltre qualsiasi tipo di potere: c’era l’amore che può nascere solo da un’unione forte e sincera. Per loro, per l’infinito affetto che li avrebbe legati in modo invisibile anche dopo quella battaglia, lui avrebbe combattuto ancora.  
E per Harry, perché aveva compiuto un sacrificio d’amore oltre ogni umana comprensione, che andava rispettato e onorato.  
E per Ginny e Luna, per i loro sorrisi, la loro voglia di vivere e di libertà. Per i loro pregi e per i loro difetti, per averlo messo sempre in mezzo e per averlo fatto ammattire. Per averlo amato così com’era, aiutandolo a migliorarsi.  
Per Seamus, per le sue pacche sulle spalle, per la sua ironia e per la sua comprensione.  
Sì, c’erano davvero cose che nessuna guerra e nessun dolore può portare via, anzi, può solo rafforzarle.  
Per Blaise, che in quel momento, da qualche parte fra la folla, era di sicuro trattenuto da Seamus mentre imprecava contro Salazar quanto Neville Paciock fosse un emerito imbecille.  
Perché lo amava e li amava, e li avrebbe protetti.  
"Grifondoro, culla dei coraggiosi di cuore".  
Si alzò in piedi, i pugni chiusi. «*E allora?*» ribattè a voce alta.  
«*Mostri spirito e ardimento, e discendi da una nobile stirpe. Sarai un Mangiamorte molto prezioso. Abbiamo bisogno di gente come te, Neville Paciock.*»  
E lui, invece, aveva bisogno di gente che gli urlasse ancora un volta il nome di Silente. «*Mi unirò a te quando l’inferno gelerà!*» alzò un pugno in alto. «*Esercito di Silente!*»  
Dalla folla alle sue spalle si levò un boato che nessun incantesimo di Voldemort riuscì a far tacere. Apparentemente privo di emozioni Voldemort agitò la bacchetta, e da una finestra rotta planò verso di lui il vecchio cappello di Godric Grifondoro, il Cappello Parlante.  
Lo ficcò con forza sulla testa di Neville, dicendo che non ci sarebbero mai più stati Smistamenti a Hogwarts, che tutti gli studenti sarebbero stati uniti sotto i colori e lo stemma di Serpeverde e che quello che avrebbe fatto a lui sarebbe stata una dimostrazione per tutti.  
Non ebbe tempo di stringere i pugni, lo pietrificò.  
«NO!»  
« _Neville!_ »  
Le urla di Blaise e Seamus. Fecero male, sperò potessero perdonarlo, ma servirono comunque a scuotere di nuovo la folla: gli Hogwartiani si mossero e i Mangiamorte li fronteggiarono come un sol uomo sfoderando le bacchette per tenerli a bada.  
Non vide in che modo Voldemort mosse la bacchetta, il Cappello era calato sugli occhi, ma sentì subito cosa successe. Fuoco, aveva incendiato il Cappello.  
Doveva restare calmo, freddo, un anno di Cruciatus e Imperius subiti erano niente in confronto a un Incantesimo Petrificus: poteva debellarlo con la forza di volontà, _doveva_ debellarlo, doveva farsi _forza e coraggio_.  
Improvvisamente accaddero molte cose in una volta. Sentì delle urla lontane, come centinaia di persone che correvano verso loro, _dei rinforzi_ , e il sibilo di centinaia di frecce.  
Dentro di sé gridò con forza, perché niente era perduto, e finalmente poté muoversi, spezzando il Petrificus e sentendo cadere qualcosa di duro contro la sua testa che quasi lo tramortì.  
Harry una volta gliel’aveva raccontato come aveva estratto la mitica spada di Grifondoro dal Cappello Parlante. Rapido si tolse il Cappello e sicuro di ciò che avrebbe trovato ne estrasse la lucente spada d’argento e rubini di Grifondoro.  
 _Il serpente._  
Harry gli aveva chiesto di uccidere il serpente che Voldemort teneva sempre accanto a sé, e lui gli era vicino in quel momento, quindi anche l’animale doveva essere vicino. E lui aveva in mano un’arma infallibile…  
Deciso e determinato si avvicinò immediatamente al serpente, senza aver paura del padrone che era al suo fianco, e con un sol colpo secco gli mozzò la testa, uccidendolo.  
Voldemort urlò di rabbia, e un braccio misterioso gli circondò da dietro il collo trascinandolo via.  
«Testa di cazzo!» gli gridò Blaise all’orecchio. «Non ti avevo detto una volta di maledire quel Cappello?! Stava per bruciarti il cervello sul serio!»  
«Blaise!» si sorprese, voltandosi a guardarlo e rendendosi per la prima volta conto del caos che adesso regnava: era di nuovo battaglia.  
I centauri della Foresta Proibita avevano deciso di partecipare: stavano tempestando di frecce i Mangiamorte che si disperdevano, provando nel frattempo a evitare i passi dei giganti. Quest’ultimi, a loro volta, erano in balia di un esercito di qualcosa di invisibile che stava guidando Fierobecco l’Ippogrifo: dovevano essere i Thestral.  
«Stavi quasi per morire!» lo riscosse Blaise prendendolo furioso per il colletto. «Fatti bruciare la testa un’altra sola volta e giuro che ti brucerò tutto il resto personalmente!»  
«Ti amo» si ritrovò assurdamente a dirgli.  
«Lo so, anch’io» gli urlò ancora furioso, rimettendogli fra le mani la bacchetta di ciliegio e crine di unicorno. Neville lo baciò velocemente sulla bocca e lo trascinò verso la Sala Grande, dove Voldemort e i Mangiamorte stavano arretrando.  
Alle loro spalle Charlie Weasley e il professor Lumacorno guidavano all’attacco i rinforzi, e appena entrati nella sala per poco non furono travolti dagli elfi domestici delle cucine di Hogwarts, che muniti di pugnali e denti affilati attaccarono i Mangiamorte alle caviglie.  
Era un’onda di riscossa che stava travolgendo i Mangiamorte, pronta a inghiottirli.  
Gli occhi di Neville si riempirono di orrore quando vide Fenrir Greyback, il lupo mannaro, provare ad attaccare alle spalle una delle gemelle Patil per morderla. Lasciò la mano di Blaise e corse veloce verso il mannaro, riuscendo tuttavia a sfiorarlo appena con una maledizione, ma quel che bastava per distrarlo.  
«Ancora tu, Paciock?» ruggì Greyback.  
«Sì, ancora io!»  
Ron lo raggiunse alle sue spalle. «Non riuscirai a fare ancora una volta quello che hai fatto a mio fratello!» Lui e Ron insieme schiantarono Greyback abbattendolo definitivamente.  
Qualcuno lo strattonò: Seamus. «Stai bene?»  
Neville gli rispose di sì con un cenno della testa, e ritornarono nella mischia perdendo di vista Ron.  
Schiantò con foga altri due Mangiamorte incappucciati, vide sua nonna sbraitare incantesimi a raffica.  
Il cuore della battaglia era però Voldemort, e poco più in là qualcosa lo fece gelare: Bellatrix contro Luna, Ginny e Hermione. La donna che più odiava al mondo contro le donne che più adorava al mondo.  
Stringendo i denti decise di andare a risolvere la questione una volta per tutte, ma la signora Weasley quasi lo fece cadere a terra spingendolo da parte con forza, urlando che Bellatrix era sua.  
Vide Blaise da lontano pietrificare e legare un Mangiamorte, e subito dopo tutti nella Sala andarono a schierarsi contro le pareti assistendo basiti ai due duelli cruciali: Bellatrix contro la signora Weasley e Voldemort contro la McGranitt, Kingsley e Lumacorno. Ancora una volta fu Blaise ad allontanarlo, afferrandolo per un polso e lasciando che fosse davvero Molly a vedersela con Bellatrix.  
«Per una sola dannata volta fai come ti dico, Paciock!» gli sibilò all’orecchio mentre raggiungevano Seamus alle mura.  
Seamus gli mise una mano sul braccio e contemporaneamente lo vide spalancare la bocca: si voltò. Vide Bellatrix barcollare prima di cadere. Morta, finalmente.  
Seamus urlò alzando un pugno in aria e gli altri studenti l’imitarono.  
Lui non sentì niente, o forse sentì tutto: fu come se la rabbia s’infrangesse come un’onda contro le rocce di una fine certa e sicura, imminente. Blaise dovette intuire il suo improvviso alienamento dalla sua espressione, perché l’attirò a sé abbracciandolo da dietro con forza.  
Voldemort reagì al grido di vittoria scagliando lontano da sé furioso la McGranitt, Kingsley e Lumacorno, pronto a uccidere Molly Weasley, ma un potentissimo Sortilegio Scudo lo fermò. Chi era stato?  
Dal nulla comparve Harry Potter. _Vivo._  
Urla di sconcerto e di gioia rimbombarono nel castello, per poi spegnarsi subito quando Harry e Voldemort iniziarono a fronteggiarsi l’un l’altro puntandosi le bacchette contro e girando in tondo.  
«Andrà tutto bene» lo rassicurò calmo Blaise, poggiando la guancia sulla sua; si limitò ad annuire e stringergli la mano che lo teneva stretto a sé.  
Nella calma nervosa e incredula della Sala Grande, Harry parlò a Voldemort di molte cose, cose che Neville non comprese del tutto, perché non conosceva bene i fatti, ma quella piccola parte che invece capì perfettamente coincideva con ciò che l’aveva portato a combattere fino alla fine senza arrendersi.  
Gli si fermò il respiro quando Harry e Voldemort alzarono le bacchette per l’ultimo decisivo incantesimo, e quando il corpo di Voldemort volò in alto finalmente privo di vita, il silenzio s’infranse facendo lo stesso rumore e lo stesso effetto del vetro di una finestra rotta. Rotta perché impediva di uscire fuori, verso la libertà.  
Corse verso Harry con Ginny, Luna, Ron e Hermione, abbracciandolo e abbracciando poi chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, così, perché in quel momento era giusto e bello abbracciare. Era finita, _finita_.  
Abbracciò sua nonna e lasciò che lo stringesse a sé a lungo mentre gli ripeteva in lacrime quanto fosse fiera di lui.  
Abbracciò Ginny e Luna, un unico abbraccio a tre pieno di un affetto incommensurabile.  
Abbracciò Seamus, commosso quanto lui, con una forte stretta fraterna simile a quella che si erano scambiati quel giorno grigio e ormai lontano durante le vacanze di Pasqua, ma più intenso, più denso di emozioni.  
Mentre lo stringeva alle sue spalle vide Blaise: gli sorrideva, aspettandolo pazientemente appoggiato al muro a braccia conserte.  
Andò da lui, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lui lo strinse a sé, possessivo, notò, ma felice.  
«È finita, Blaise!» gli disse all’orecchio, mentre gli sembrava di rendersi per la prima volta conto di quanto il contatto col suo corpo potesse significare tutto per lui.  
«No» ribattè serio, portando le mani dalla schiena alla nuca: gli slacciò la collana. «Toglimi la mia». Neville intuì.  
Lasciò che Blaise gli allacciasse al collo la collana col ciondolo col _proprio_ nome mentre faceva lo stesso con lui.  
« _Adesso_ è finita» concluse prima di baciarlo.  
  
  
 **Note:**  
\- Ok, l’ammetto: qualche capitolo più su ho fatto dire da Blaise a Neville che doveva maledire Godric e il Capello, perché gli avevano bruciato il cervello, proprio per la scena che avete da letto poco fa .blink  
\- "Ti amo", "Lo so", Leila e Ian Solo di _Star Wars_ *sospira* come non amare quella scena, come?


	17. Maggio 1998 - Parte III

Sedersi a mangiare in Sala Grande allo stesso tavolo fra Seamus e Blaise con Ernie, Terry, Michael, Anthony e Dean era un’emozione incredibile.  
Erano sopravvissuti, parecchio ammaccati vero, ma sopravvissuti, e la spada di Grifondoro brillava al centro tavola proprio davanti a lui.  
Luna era con le ragazze, Ginny con la sua famiglia, giustamente, e Neville sospettava che Harry, Ron e Hermione fossero da qualche parte a parlare da soli, finalmente liberi e insieme.  
Nonostante il lutto, nonostante le perdite e tutto lo strascico che una qualsiasi battaglia può lasciare, loro erano lì, con i vestiti strappati, col volto ancora un po’ sporco di polvere, affamati, stanchi, ma felici.  
Blaise aveva richiamato Petra dalla Foresta Proibita, dandole una lettera da consegnare a Eleanor dove le diceva che sì, gli dispiaceva immensamente, ma non l’avrebbe avuto per il tè delle cinque, ma forse, _forse_ , per la cena.  
Luna, Lavanda, le gemelle Patil e Hannah Abbott, che si era unita alla battaglia, corsero improvvisamente ridacchiando da loro, abbracciando ognuna un ragazzo diverso di spalle. Lavanda abbracciò Seamus, Hannah Neville, Calì Blaise, Luna Dean e Padma Terry.  
«Beccati!» rise Lavanda. «Di cosa stavate parlando?»  
«Delle meraviglie degli uomini soli» rispose Blaise.  
«Oh, non ci volevate con voi?» domandò Luna innocentemente.  
«Tu sì che capisci sempre tutto, Lovegood!» ironizzò lui; Neville gli diede un calcio da sotto il tavolo.  
«Che farete adesso?» domandò ancora Lavanda. «Voglio dire, non sarebbe bello riunirci tutti insieme qualche giorno? Fare una bella cena, invitare anche gli altri dell’ES e Harry, Ron e Hermione…»  
«Sì, una bella rimpatriata!» esclamò Ernie, battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
«Neville» gli sussurrò Blaise all’orecchio, «salvami da questi esagitati, _subito_ ».  
«Magari dopo gli esami, eh?» propose allora.  
«Non credi che ci faranno saltare gli esami quest’anno?» si lamentò Calì. «In fondo è già successo una volta…»  
«Non so» scrollò le spalle, «comunque, aspetteremo prima di vedere come andranno le cose. Ci saranno anche i processi ai Mangiamorte in mezzo…» commentò, facendo un cenno col capo ai Malfoy con loro figlio, seduti in un angolo pallidi come lenzuola, stravolti. «Adesso scusatemi un attimo» continuò, «vado a cercare mia nonna».  
«Certo, certo» l’incoraggiò Seamus intuendo, dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle.  
Si alzò dalla panca e andò all’ingresso.  
Il portone non c’era più ormai e, appoggiandosi a uno stipite con le mani in tasca, osservò le pessime condizioni in cui era ridotto il parco. Pochi minuti dopo Blaise lo raggiunse; silenziosamente gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e s’incamminarono verso il Lago Nero.  
«Abbott ti ha stretto troppo forte per i miei gusti» osservò Blaise.  
Neville, con ancora le mani in tasca, alzò gli occhi al cielo ridendo. «Merlino, Blaise! Perché tu sei geloso e io no?»  
«Perché io sono un essere talmente meraviglioso da non darti motivo di esserlo».  
«Uhm, ma chi è stato il tuo primo ragazzo?» s’incuriosì.  
Blaise sorrise. «Un ragazzo, appunto».  
«Voglio il nome».  
«Non lo saprai mai, e dovrai sopravvivere a questo dolore».  
«Sopravviverò, allora» assentì con un certa enfasi.  
Blaise rise scuotendo la testa e gli accarezzò il collo col pollice. «Sei sopravvissuto a peggio, in fondo. Dovrai sopravvivere anche a Eleanor, temo».  
«Perché?» si perplesse.  
«Il mio Patronus ha cambiato forma, non gradirà: prima l’avevo uguale al suo».  
«Ma anche lei sopravvivrà a questo dolore» annuì di nuovo.  
«Certo, del resto è pur sempre un dolore per una madre vedere il proprio figlio andar via con un compagno». Neville tossì all’improvviso, imbarazzato. «Neville» sospirò, «il giorno in cui affermerai serenamente che io sono il tuo uomo saremo una coppia migliore».  
«Non ne dubito» mormorò con voce strozzata.  
Era il tramonto ormai quando raggiunsero il loro albero. Si sedettero fra le sue radici, e lontani da occhi indiscreti Neville nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Blaise.  
«Alle nostre spalle la scuola è in macerie, c’è puzza di bruciato e siamo completamente sporchi: non c’è che dire, è un’atmosfera meravigliosamente romantica» Neville rise dandogli un pugno sulla spalla. «Ah, dimenticavo!» aggiunse. «Sei andato a controllare come sta il tuo Oscar?»  
«È morto» piagnucolò.  
Blaise tirò su col naso. «Peccato».  
Protestò corrucciato. «Non dire che ti dispiace, lo so che menti!»  
«Neville, mi dispiace, davvero!» mentì spudoratamente. «Ti comprerò altri dieci rospi, anzi uno stagno intero pieno di grassi rospi gracidanti. Contento?»  
«Contentissimo» s’imbronciò.  
«E comunque» cambiò discorso Blaise, «Tiger è stato ripagato per il tuo femore».  
«Davvero?» si stupì. «Non l’ho visto in giro…»  
«Ovvio, è morto» rispose serio, ma con una velata ironia. Neville alzò la testa e lo guardò severo, Blaise continuò sullo stesso tono. «Nella Stanza delle Necessità, con l’ _Ardemonio_. Purtroppo penso che adesso quella graziosa stanza non si aprirà mai più». Neville continuava a fissarlo come a rimproverarlo. «È vero!» proseguì ancora. «Me l’ha detto Seamus, che gliel’ha detto Lovegood, che gliel’ha detto la Weasley che gliel’ha detto suo fratello, fonte certa: era presente».  
Neville si arrese e tornò a nascondere la testa nell’incavo del collo di lui. «Sei incorreggibile, Blaise».  
«Lo so, e so che mi adori anche per questo»  
«Viva la modestia» borbottò.  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio, in cui i suoi occhi si persero nei riflessi della luce del sole morente sul ciondolo di Blaise, appena fuori dalla camicia.  
«Non riesco ancora a credere che Fred e Colin siano morti» riuscì finalmente a dire, con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Neanch’io» ammise Blaise. «Forse perché siamo cresciuti vedendoli scorrazzare per i corridoi, chi con la macchina fotografica in mano, chi con per la testa la prossima malefatta da fare… erano figure a cui eravamo abituati, è difficile adesso vederli lì, freddi e fermi».  
«Fa male» disse flebile.  
«Prendila così» sospirò Blaise, «immagino che Colin sia stato felice di poter combattere, di essere presente a un evento talmente importante da non poter perder tempo con la macchina fotografica. E Fred… beh, credo che Fred Weasley abbia trovato la sua morte ironica: andava per Mangiamorte ed è caduto per un muro. Il vecchio Fred starà stringendo la mano alla Sorte complimentandosi con lei per questa sua ultima battuta».  
La mano di Neville tremò artigliandogli la camicia, e finalmente pianse. Pianse singhiozzando amaramente tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto per essere forte anche per gli altri. Pianse per il suo buon vecchio professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e la sua giovane moglie, pianse per i suoi amici e compagni, pianse perché aveva imparato sulla propria pelle cosa fosse la guerra fin da bambino, e ora l’aveva vissuta in prima persona.  
Blaise lo strinse a sé baciandogli la fronte; vide che anche lui stava piangendo silenziosamente. Aspettò che i singhiozzi di Neville si calmassero prima di parlargli di nuovo per stemperare l’atmosfera.  
«Ho sempre trovato ingiusto che il tramonto abbia i colori di Grifondoro!»  
Neville, suo malgrado, rise fra le lacrime. «Beh, il cielo è blu, come Corvonero».  
«Non posso essere un Corvonero» si accigliò, «non potrei più imprecare per bene: sarebbe bruttissimo dare della puttana a Cosetta!»  
Neville rise ancora, lo afferrò per il colletto e lo baciò.  
Non seppe dire quanto tempo passarono a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, forse fino a quando non si ricordarono di essere ancora nel parco, ma fu bellissimo e intenso, e infine si ritrovarono per l’ennesima volta fronte contro fronte.  
«Mio padre non lavorava semplicemente per il Ministero» gli confidò Blaise in un soffio, «era un Auror».  
«L’avevo intuito» gli accarezzò il viso.  
«Perciò, capisci? Il mio posto era davvero _qui_ , per lui, per mia madre, per mio fratello e sua madre, per _te_ » parlò nervosamente.  
«Anche il mio posto era qui per te, Blaise».  
«Una volta ti ho detto che quando tutto questo sarebbe finito ti avrei portato via da qui. Sappi che vale ancora» l’informò guardandolo serio negli occhi.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» deglutì a fatica.  
«Vuoi proseguire i tuoi studi sull’Erbologia, vero?» incalzò.  
«Sì» rispose perplesso.  
«Io conosco un posto dove potresti svolgerli al meglio, e non lontano da lì io potrei proseguire gli studi sulle creature magiche. Tu pensaci, ok?»  
«O-ok» balbettò e si strinse a lui, confuso.


	18. Giugno 1998

Seduto nel piccolo giardino davanti casa, Neville studiava per gli imminenti M.A.G.O., che si sarebbero svolti direttamente al Ministero della Magia. Più in là sua nonna si occupava del roseto.  
Davanti a lui c’era una caraffa piena per metà di limonata e cubetti di ghiaccio, e assorto com’era sui libri quasi sussultò quando sentì il _crack_ tipico di chi si Materializza.  
«Oh, salve Andromeda cara!» salutò la loro ospite sua nonna.  
Andromeda Tonks durante la guerra aveva perso tutto: il marito Ted, la figlia Ninfadora, il genero Remus Lupin… le rimaneva solo il piccolo Teddy, il nipotino ancora neonato. Augusta si era subito rivista nella donna e non aveva esitato a offrirle il suo appoggio ogni volta che ne avrebbe avuto il bisogno, e così, di tanto in tanto, lei veniva a trovarli col nipotino fra le braccia.  
La nonna si perse subito in mille moine prendendo Teddy in braccio e, mentre faceva accomodare Andromeda sotto il gazebo, le annunciò l’evento storico di quel mese proprio mentre Neville stava bevendo.  
«Hai sentito, Andromeda? Il minore dei figli maschi dei Weasley si è ufficialmente fidanzato con Hermione Granger! Questi benedetti ragazzi! Capisco che vogliano stare insieme, che la guerra li abbia sconvolti, ma che fretta c’è? La guerra ormai è finita!»  
A Neville andò il sorso di traverso: sputò fuori di colpo la limonata bagnando abbondantemente la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo.  
«Neville caro, stai bene?» gli domandò sorpresa sua nonna.  
«Sì, nonna» si alzò dalla sedia, «sto benissimo. Faccio una pausa e vi preparo un tè».  
Arrivato in cucina si appoggiò al tavolo, madido di sudore.  
"Tu pensaci, ok?" gli aveva detto Blaise. Era passato più di un mese e non gliene aveva più riparlato: forse si era accorto anche lui che, come diceva sua nonna, era stata una proposta dettata dalla paura della guerra. Si allargò il colletto della maglia provando a farsi aria, prese il bollitore e mise l’acqua sul fuoco.  
Mentre cercava le tazze preferite dalla nonna sentì delle voci dal giardino.  
«Oh, Blaise, ringrazia tua madre da parte mia».  
«Lo farò, signora Paciock».  
Ecco, meno male che questa volta non stava bevendo nulla.  
Blaise aveva preso la _simpatica_ abitudine di venirlo a trovare a casa, nel malcelato tentativo di fare intuire a "quell’essere mitologico di sua nonna" che avevano una relazione. Eleanor, dal canto suo, preferiva non mandare mai suo figlio a casa di estranei a mani vuote, e così ogni volta Blaise si presentava da loro con un cesto colmo delle sue famose mele rosse, misteriosamente disponibili tutto l’anno.  
Neville non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di mettere piede a casa di Blaise, aveva il _vago_ sospetto che Eleanor gli avrebbe fatto un bel discorsetto, e così sua nonna aveva cominciato a ricambiare dando cassette di verdure del suo orto a Blaise per Eleanor. Una cassetta tira un cesto e un cesto tira una cassetta, e le due donne avevano cominciato a darsi indirettamente battaglia a chi coltivasse la frutta e verdura migliore.  
Tutto ciò divertiva molto Blaise, lui un po’ meno.  
Blaise entrò in cucina come si fosse trovato a casa propria.  
«Ciao, Neville! Prendo un po’ d’acqua fresca».  
«Fai pure» brontolò.  
«Ho sentito di Weasley e dalla Granger» gli disse dopo aver bevuto un sorso, «rivolgi a loro le mie più sincere felicitazioni, quando li vedrai».  
«Va bene» assentì.  
«Sono felice per la Granger, è riuscita dove la Brown ha fallito».  
«Cioè?» chiese alzando il sopraciglio.  
«Ha fatto di Weasley uno zerbino migliore».  
«Blaise!» lo rimproverò alzando la voce.  
«E va bene, va bene!» alzò le spalle.  
Neville verso il tè nelle tazze. «Come sta Adrian?»  
Il fratello di Blaise era tornato dai nonni, visto che la guerra era finita, e ogni tanto andava a trovare lui e Eleanor.  
«Sta bene, ti saluta con affetto» gli rispose. «E Seamus, come sta?»  
Neville guardò Blaise negli occhi a lungo prima di rispondergli. «Penso che tu diresti _di merda_ » rispose alla fine.  
Blaise scosse la testa. «Mi chiedo ancora perché l’abbia fatto».  
«Ha voluto essere sincero» si risentì Neville.  
«Voi Grifondoro e la vostra smania di sincerità! Ma chi ve l’ha mai chiesto di esserlo _così tanto_? Abbiate un minimo di amor proprio!»  
«Dopo tutto quello che è successo» ribatté Neville riempiendo la lattiera, «Seamus ha sentito fosse giusto dire a Dean la verità, confessargli quanto fosse stato in pena, quanto gli fosse mancato e perché. Sappi che _quei giorni_ Seamus è stato più male di quanto stia ora».  
«Non ne dubito» lo aiutò affettando un limone, «ma prima Thomas non evitava di abbracciarlo, e lo salutava stringendogli _almeno_ la mano! Ma io dico, maledetto Salazar, se sai che un uomo è eterosessuale, che cappero vai a confessargli il tuo _smisurato et incondizionato amore_?»  
«Non gli ha fatto una confessione d’amore!» lo corresse, mettendo le tazze su un vassoio insieme alla lattiera. «Gli ha detto che sapeva che non lo ricambiava, ma voleva conoscesse la verità».  
Blaise mise il piattino con le fette di limone sul vassoio e andò a prendere la zuccheriera e i biscotti. «Fatto sta che la prossima volta che vediamo Thomas sappi che io ti bacerò sulla bocca sotto il suo naso!»  
Neville prese due cucchiaini dal cassetto. «Gli farai venire un infarto!»  
«È quello che spero» posò i due cucchiaini accanto alle tazze.  
Per un attimo Neville restò in improvvisa contemplazione del vassoio, capendo cosa avessero fatto. «Abbiamo sistemato il vassoio insieme» mormorò, «senza nemmeno dirci nulla».  
«Abbiamo anche _combattuto_ insieme» sottolineò Blaise. «La proposta che ti ho fatto un mese fa è ancora valida».  
Neville si morse un labbro. «Lo so». Sospirò e si voltò verso di lui. «Blaise, è da prima dei processi che non vado a trovare i miei. Sai, ho dovuto testimoniare contro i Carrow e contro altre decine di persone e…» agitò nervosamente la mano come a non voler ricordare.  
«Lo so, Neville, lo so. _C’ero_ » lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Ho detto alla nonna che la prossima volta andrò a trovarli da solo. Ti andrebbe venire con me?»  
«Sì» rispose immediatamente.  
«Neville?» domandò sua nonna dal giardino. «Tutto bene?»  
«Sì, signora Paciock» rispose allegramente Blaise al posto suo. «Non si preoccupi, suo nipote non ha dato fuoco alla cucina!» Neville rise provando a schiaffeggiarlo.

  
  
  


_Quarto Piano del San Mungo._   
_Lesioni da incantesimo_   
_Fatture ineliminabili, Maledizioni,_   
_Applicazione errata di Incantesimi eccetera._

Percorsero il lungo corridoio in silenzio, anche se i quadri dei vecchi Guaritori non fecero altro che mormorare il nome di Neville al suo passaggio, raccontandosi che aveva guidato gli studenti di Hogwarts nell’ultima battaglia e ucciso il serpente di Voldemort.  
Neville aveva un mazzo di fiori in mano, dei tulipani arancioni, i preferiti di sua madre; gliel’aveva detto sua nonna. Blaise lo seguiva mantenendo il passo, lasciando che fosse lui a guidarlo precedendolo.  
Inspirò a fondo e aprì la porta che fin dalla più tenera età lo separava dai suoi genitori. Aveva cominciato presto a odiare le porte, specie se di legno chiaro come quelle del San Mungo: non riusciva a non collegarle a _quella_ , specie perché da piccolo non capiva. Non capiva perché le persone che gli avevano detto essere mamma e papà dovesse vederle così di rado e non l’abbracciassero. Era una tortura? Era un inganno? Era un bene o una dolorosa verità?  
«Oh, salve signor Paciock!» cinguettò allegra la Guatrice che badava da sempre ai suoi genitori. «Non è con sua nonna, oggi?»  
«No» rispose; deglutì, sentì la mano di Blaise sulla spalla.  
«Alice! Frank!» disse ancora la Guaritrice, andando verso gli ultimi due letti in fondo alla stanza. «Guardate chi è venuto a trovarvi! Vostro figlio! E com’è cresciuto!»  
La Guaritrice li lasciò rispettosamente da soli, avvicinandosi a un altro paziente; Neville si sedette sul letto di sua madre, Blaise rimase alzato ai piedi del letto, aspettando un suo cenno.  
«Ciao mamma, ciao papà».  
«Ciao!» lo salutò vacuo suo padre. Stringeva una rivista fra le mani, la stava facendo a pezzetti tutti uguali; dopo la posò in grembo, lo salutò di nuovo con un cenno della mano e si guardò il palmo, come se fosse qualcosa di strano.  
Spesso Neville si chiedeva se quando fosse diventato vecchio sarebbe somigliato al padre, anche se tutti gli dicevano che aveva lo stesso viso tondo, dolce e paffuto di sua madre, che _aveva_ sua madre.  
Alice stava fissando i tulipani, come una bambina che guarda qualcosa che sa di non dover toccare eppure vorrebbe tanto farlo.  
«Ti piacciono, mamma?» glieli porse. «Sono per te».  
La donna li prese annusandoli contenta. «L’arancio è bello. È luminoso, ricorda il sole!» gli parlò come se stesse recitando una poesia.  
«Sì, mamma, è vero» le scostò una ciocca di lunghi capelli grigi dalla fronte.  
«Invece il verde e il rosso sono brutti» aggiunse lei ancora, imbronciandosi.  
"Verde come l’Avada Kedavra, rosso come lo Schiantesimo" pensò Neville.  
«Hai ragione, mamma. Vuoi che ti leghi i capelli a coda?» Aveva visto tante volte la nonna farlo; la donna assentì felice.  
Neville aprì il primo cassetto del comodino accanto, prese una spazzola e un elastico e si prese cura dei capelli di sua madre, _si prese cura di lei_.  
Quando ebbe finito le baciò la fronte, lei ridacchiò imbarazzata.  
«Vi presento Blaise» fece cenno al ragazzo di avvicinarsi. «Verrà altre volte con me».  
«Ciao, Blaise!» lo salutò sorridendo Frank, agitando vistosamente la mano.  
«Ciao!» disse Alice guardandolo incuriosita.  
Blaise fece un largo sorriso. «Salve, Frank! Signora Paciock…» si chinò a baciarle la mano, lei rise divertita.  
«Io e Blaise ti abbiamo portato anche un’altra cosa, mamma» cercò nella tasca dei jeans il pacchetto di gomme Bolle Bollenti che avevano comprato insieme.  
«Oh, le mie preferite!» esclamò lei stringendole al petto.  
«Lo so, mamma, lo so» e si rivolse al padre sorridendo. «Papà, stai attento che non le mangi tutte in una volta, va bene?» L’uomo gli fece cenno di sì con la testa, ricambiando il sorriso.  
«Dobbiamo andare, adesso» sospirò infine dolcemente Neville. «Fate i bravi ragazzi».  
Si alzò dal letto; andò a dare un bacio sulla guancia a suo padre mentre Blaise salutava sua madre e, quando tornò da lei, la madre gli fece cenno di aspettare un momento: prese da sotto il cuscino due incarti di gomma Bolle Bollenti.  
«Uno ciascuno!» annuncio pomposa, porgendone uno a Blaise e uno a suo figlio; Neville prese il suo con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Grazie, Alice!» la ringraziò con un inchino Blaise.  
«Grazie, mamma» e si abbassò per baciarla, ma lei aggrottò improvvisamente la fronte.  
«Ti sei fatto male?» gli chiese accarezzandogli la cicatrice gli era rimasta sulla guancia.  
Neville inspirò a fondo, provando con tutto se stesso a trattenere le lacrime. Blaise, dal letto di suo padre, lo guardò negli occhi facendogli un impercettibile cenno d’incoraggiamento con la testa.  
«Non è niente, mamma, ho solo sistemato un paio di cose che non avevi fatto in tempo a riordinare».  
Le baciò la mano, e a passi lenti uscì dalla stanza.  
Si asciugò in fretta le lacrime col dorso di una mano, mise le mani in tasca e Blaise gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.  
Poi parlò a bassa voce mentre scendevano le scale. «Tante volte ho pregato che qualcosa, qualcuno, mi restituisse i miei genitori. No che non li ami» scosse la testa, «ma Merlino sa quanto io abbia avuto bisogno di loro in questi ultimi anni».  
«È normale, Neville, è normale» lo tranquillizzò.  
«Adesso, però, so che per quanto mi siano mancati sono stati la mia forza. Loro resteranno i miei genitori per sempre» si fermò. «Ma non possono essere un porto sicuro, non possono essere le persone da cui tornare».  
Si guardarono negli occhi, Blaise qualche gradino sopra di lui.  
«Vengo con te, Blaise» salì lo scalino che li separava e lo baciò.  
La guerra aveva fatto impazzire i suoi genitori, gli aveva tolto degli amici, gli aveva tolto la sua età e gli aveva regalato incubi che l’avrebbero tormentato per sempre, ma, ciononostante, le cose che nascono durante una guerra, sono le cose più disperate, intense, profonde e incancellabili che si potranno mai vivere.

  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
 **You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**  
 **That's not lip service**  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
 _Head over feet –_ Alanis Morissette


	19. Luglio 1998

"Buon compleanno Neville!" recitava lo striscione appeso davanti alla Tana.  
I signori Weasley avevano faticato parecchio per sistemare e ricostruire quello che i Mangiamorte avevano distrutto nel tentativo di cercare qualcosa che li portasse al loro nascondiglio, ma ne era valsa la pena: la Tana era ritornata a essere tale.  
Ginny aveva insistito affinché passasse almeno il pomeriggio del suo compleanno con loro; aveva addirittura proposto che lo festeggiasse il giorno dopo insieme a Harry, ma lui aveva dissentito: Harry meritava una festa a parte.  
Neville era sopravvissuto a Voldemort, era sopravvissuto ai Mangiamorte, era sopravvissuto perfino agli abbracci soffocanti della signora Weasley, ma non sapeva che il peggio si stagliava all’orizzonte, e non sotto forma di torta di compleanno preparata da Hagrid.  
Osservò intenerito Ginny e Luna preparare la tavola in giardino, mentre Hermione e Lavanda sistemavano con le bacchette delle luci colorate sugli alberi circostanti. C’erano anche altri membri dell’ES più vicini a lui. Mancavano giusto Blaise e Adrian: il primo aveva sbraitato che no, non sarebbe andato a quella festa di pazzi – per quanto ormai avesse legato anche con Seamus – l’avrebbe portato a cena a casa sua insieme a Eleanor, mentre il secondo era in vacanza in Spagna con i nonni.  
Seamus si avvicinò a lui con due bicchieri colmi di succo di zucca, gliene porse uno.  
«Buon compleanno, Neville!»  
«Grazie, Seamus!» brindarono.  
«E così andrai con Blaise» commentò senza guardarlo.  
A Neville andò il sorso di traverso. «Non l’ho ancora detto a nessuno! Chi te l’ha detto?»  
«Adrian» rispose senza guardarlo. «Ci siamo scritti parecchio da dopo la battaglia» gesticolò agitando il bicchiere.  
Neville seguì perplesso il ghirigoro che la mano di Seamus tracciò nell’aria. « _Scritti parecchio?_ » ripeté.  
Seamus continuò a non guardarlo. «Sì, ci siamo visti anche prima che partisse per le vacanze, sono andato a trovarlo». Neville bevve un sorso. «E ci siamo anche _baciati parecchio_ ». E Neville sputò fuori il succo di zucca.  
«Tutto bene!» annunciò Seamus agli astanti, che li guardavano basiti mentre gli dava dei colpetti sulla schiena per farlo riprendere. «Il festeggiato si è solo un po’ emozionato!»  
«Seamus!» ringhiò appena si riprese. «Che cavolo ti è saltato in mente? È il fratello di Blaise, lo sai! Lui ti ucciderà! Anzi, mi correggo, lui _ci_ ucciderà, perché tu sei il _mio_ migliore amico!»  
«Non sapevo che Blaise fosse la versione Serpeverde di Ron!» protestò seccato. «E poi è semplicemente successo, chiaro? Non l’ho fatto apposta!»  
«Lo so» mugugnò.  
«È successo. Adrian mi ha confessato si era già preso una cotta per me quando eravamo nella Stanza delle Necessità, il problema è che io ero troppo impegnato a preoccuparmi per Dean per accorgermene… e intanto inconsapevolmente gli davo corda! Poi è successo che io ho detto a Dean… _Il fattaccio_ , insomma, hai capito». Neville annuì. «E Adrian mi è stato vicino, mi ha scritto spesso e poi…»  
«Ha tessuto intorno a te una sorta di ragnatela, come ha fatto suo fratello con me» concluse per lui, sarcastico. «Li odio, tutti e due!»  
«Promettimi che per il momento non lo dirai a Blaise» lo supplicò Seamus.  
«Lo sai che quei due si raccontano tutto quello che gli succede, ormai» sospirò grattandosi la testa. «Penso quindi che tu abbia tempo fino al rientro dalle vacanze di Adrian per andare a nasconderti in Siberia».  
«E c’è un’altra cosa, Neville» lo guardò con gli occhi come pieni di lucciole, e Neville ebbe paura di quello che stava per confidargli. «L’abbiamo anche fatto».  
Tacque.  
«Seamus?» disse apparentemente calmo.  
«Sì, Neville?»  
«Allontanati da me, grazie».  
  
  
  
Augusta non era stata felice di avere suo nipote a casa solo per la colazione e il pranzo, tuttavia la mattina gli aveva fatto trovare sul tavolo il suo regalo di compleanno: la storica piuma prendi appunti che suo padre usava da giovane e una valigetta nuova, la sua _prima_ valigetta. Non aveva aggiunto altro, nessun bigliettino, si era solo limitata a dirgli di stare attento a non rompere la penna come aveva fatto con la vecchia bacchetta di suo padre al quinto anno.  
Dopo, forse per dimenticare quanto suo nipote fosse cresciuto, o per lamentarsi con qualcuno di _quanto_ fosse cresciuto, era andata a cena da Andromeda.  
Blaise si Materializzò puntuale direttamente in cucina, lui in quel momento era in camera.  
«Neville!» lo richiamò.  
Si affacciò dalle scale sbuffando. «Ma non potevi Materializzarti in giardino come sempre e poi suonar…» Non riuscì a finire la frase: lui gli fu addosso baciandolo con foga.  
«Buon compleanno, Neville. Non te l’avevo ancora detto» Sì, gli avrebbe perdonato tutto, come al solito.  
«Fammi finire di prepararmi» si separò da lui tornando in camera. «So bene che Eleanor mi esaminerà con cura…» borbottò.  
«A questo proposito» sorrise Blaise seguendolo, «io e Adrian abbiamo pensato di regalarti _questa_!» annunciò con enfasi, mettendogli davanti agli occhi la busta di un negozio che aveva con sé.  
«Grazie!» si sorprese. «Anche se non so se averne paura o meno…» aggiunse cupo alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Non è nulla che possa divorarti!» gli sorrise ancora mentre scartava. «L’abbiamo scelta con cura, e se non ti piace ti scaglieremo addosso un Cruciatus!»  
«Che cari» ironizzò.  
Ecco perché gli aveva detto che fosse a proposito del suo aspetto: era una maglietta sportiva, con i colori di Grifondoro.  
«Abbiamo pensato che si sposasse a meraviglia col tuo nuovo look trasandato» commentò Blaise.  
«Non sono trasandato!» protestò indossandola. «È solo che sono dimagrito e tutti i vestiti adesso mi stanno un po’ larghi!»  
«Certo, certo» assentì accondiscendente e compiaciuto, sistemandogli i lacci del cappuccio giallo della maglia e le mezzemaniche rosse. «Stai benissimo».  
«Sembro uno dei semafori Babbani che mi ha fatto vedere una volta Hermione in foto!» si esasperato.  
«Non è vero! Non so cosa siano dei semafori Babbani, ma sappi che questa è una versione discreta di quella che aveva scelto prima Adrian! Questa almeno ha il petto bianco».  
«Credo di non voler sapere cosa ci fosse su quella scelta da tuo fratello…»  
«C’era stampata una bella corona: del resto il leone è il re della foresta, no?» gli sorrise beffardo.  
«Ti prego, andiamo da tua madre prima che possa pentirmene!» lo minacciò con un dito alzato, ma Blaise per tutta risposta lo guardò soddisfatto stringendogli con una mano i capelli in un piccolo codino.  
«Ci sono riuscito!» osservò soddisfatto.  
«A far cosa, Blaise?»  
«A trasformarti in una sorta di incrocio fra i due fratelli maggiori fighi della Weasley, solo un po’ più magro e meno rosso».  
Neville alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Per favore».  
«Va bene, va bene! Andiamo!»  
  
  
  
Villa Blandford non era grande quanto aveva immaginato, e neanche più piccola, ma era senza dubbio elegante quanto la proprietaria. Ogni piccolo dettaglio sembrava gridare il nome di Eleanor e il blu cupo era predominante. Il giardino di casa era ricco di piante ornamentali, e sul retro lei li stava aspettando sotto un lussuoso gazebo ricoperto quasi interamente di rampicanti.  
«Buon compleanno, Neville caro!» gli augurò, sorridendo e porgendogli entrambe le mani.  
Gli sembrò stranamente raggiante; istintivamente le baciò le mani: nessun uomo poteva esimersi dal farlo, e non perché la temesse.  
«Grazie, Eleanor». Blaise l’aveva avvertito di non chiamarla "signora", era un appellativo che lei _odiava_.  
«Accomodati!» lo invitò a sedersi. «Blaise mi ha detto che hai apprezzato molto i frutti del mio melo, così ti ho preparato una torta di mele per dolce, spero che non ti dispiaccia!»  
«Affatto, Eleanor, anzi!» Stava andando tutto troppo bene, non gli stava risalendo dallo stomaco nemmeno l’abbondante merenda preparata da Molly Weasley.  
«Blaise caro» si rivolse al figlio, «potresti prendermi _quella_ cosa?»  
Per un attimo Neville si chiese se _quella_ cosa non fosse una mazza da Battitore di Quidditch con cui picchiarlo a sangue, ma subito dopo vide Blaise porgere a sua madre una grossa scatola rettangolare non molto alta.  
«Con i miei migliori auguri!» gli disse mettendogliela in grembo.  
«E-Eleanor!» balbettò confuso mentre lei tornava a sedersi. «Non dovevi!»  
Lei rise come una ragazzina, gesticolando. «Oh, non essere ridicolo! È soltanto una piccola sciocchezza! Su, aprilo! Sono curiosa di vedere se ti piacerà!»  
Dalle dimensioni della scatola Neville dubitava si trattasse di una sciocchezza, ma il figlio gli aveva regalato quella maglietta, e se tanto gli dava tanto…  
Sospirò e scartò lentamente: quando tolse il coperchio si ritrovò davanti a una valigetta di pelle di drago, indubbiamente di prima qualità e di buon gusto. Sua nonna non ne sarebbe stata felice, per niente: la guerra fredda fra le due donne continuava.  
«È bellissima, Eleanor, non so che dire…»  
«Uh, ma non è finita qua! Aprila, su!» l’incoraggiò raggiante.  
Aprì la chiusura con attenzione, non aveva mai avuto un oggetto così lussuoso fra le mani, e quando la valigetta fu completamente aperta gli occhi gli pizzicarono dalla commozione: all’interno vi erano perfettamente sistemati tutti gli attrezzi che servivano a ogni Erbologo che si rispetti, ovviamente tutti di ottima qualità.  
Sorrise imbarazzato. «Davvero, Eleanor, sono… sono senza parole e ti ringrazio di cuore».  
«È stato solo un piacere per me» gli sorrise; si rivolse al figlio. «Blaise caro, potresti andare a prenderci qualcosa da bere?»  
«Sì, Eleanor».  
Ecco, era arrivato _il momento_.  
Blaise gli accarezzò distrattamente il braccio prima di lasciarli soli; lui si concentrò con forza sulla facilissima operazione di chiusura della valigetta e Eleanor si alzò in piedi, poggiandosi a un sostegno del gazebo come in improvvisa contemplazione della luna.  
Neville pensava che Eleanor potesse avere al massimo trentotto anni, anche se dimostrava minimo dieci anni di meno e come e grazie a cosa preferiva non saperlo, ma in quel momento sembrò dimostrare tutti i suoi anni e oltre.  
«So che il Patronus di mio figlio ha cambiato forma» gli parlò neutra, senza guardarlo; poteva vederle solo il profilo.  
«Questo mi dispiace» si affrettò lui a dire. «Blaise mi ha detto che era qualcosa di _vostro_ e…»  
Eleanor scosse la testa sorridendo malinconica. «Non devi dispiacertene più di tanto. So che è cambiato anche il tuo» inspirò a fondo. «Mio figlio è cresciuto con la consapevolezza di essere circondato da persone di cui potersi fidare solo dopo che avessero bevuto del Veritaserum; questo anche per colpa mia, non lo nego, ma non lo rinnego neanche: è una scelta di vita, è andata così» trasse un altro respiro. «Tu sei un ragazzo molto forte e coraggioso, anche se tanto sensibile e dolce, e ciò ti fa onore. Ti fa onore anche il modo in cui ti sei battuto senza negarti mai alcun dolore e ostacolo: apprezzo la tua schiettezza e il modo in cui hai affrontato di petto la battaglia con una coerenza che io giudico rara, se non impraticabile. Almeno per me» si fermò per un attimo, poi proseguì. «Blaise pecca spesso di superbia, è pettegolo, irritante, sarcastico, linguacciuto, possessivo, ambizioso ed egoista il giusto; ma è anche un ragazzo incredibilmente adorabile, capace di provare sentimenti profondi. So che tu non tenterai mai di cambiarlo, sei troppo onesto per farlo, e che mio figlio, il mio amato ragazzo, accanto a te è un uomo. Ti chiedo solo di amarlo almeno la metà di quanto lo amo io».  
Neville chinò appena il capo. «Lo farò, Eleanor, lo farò».  
La donna inspirò profondamente e tornò a sorridere. «Bene! Blaise caro, so perfettamente che ti sei nascosto, curioso come sei!» cinguettò. «Puoi uscire, adesso! Andiamo a cenare!»  
Neville si voltò e lo vide affacciarsi da dietro il gazebo. Sembrava anche lui imbarazzato, ma ormai la parte difficile era passata. Se non tenevano conto di sua nonna.  
  
  
  
Eleanor dopo cena annunciò gioiosa che sarebbe andata a teatro. Neville comprese che le sue intenzioni poco velate fossero quelle di lasciarli soli e tranquilli.  
«Hai suggerito tu a Eleanor di regalarmi gli attrezzi?» gli domandò mentre lo stava trascinando letteralmente per mano su per le scale.  
«No, ha fatto tutto da sola! Quando ancora ero a Hogwarts ci scrivevamo spesso, come tutti gli anni del resto. Le ho parlato spesso di te, e di noi» rispose tranquillamente.  
«Capito» assentì imbarazzato, chiedendosi _quante e quali_ cose sapesse Eleanor di loro.  
«Ha detto che ha trovato carina l’idea di regalarteli» continuò Blaise, trascinandolo adesso lungo un corridoio, «perché pensa che i tuoi genitori l’avrebbero fatto». E Neville tacque, capendo ulteriormente perché la cosa l’avesse così tanto commosso.  
Blaise aprì in fretta quella doveva essere la porta di camera sua, per poi richiuderla a doppia mandata con un incantesimo.  
La stanza di Blaise gli somigliava, nel senso che era l’unico posto della casa a non gridare da ogni mattone e soprammobile il nome di Eleanor ma quello del figlio.  
I mobili erano in noce scuro, c’era una grande libreria che occupava una parete intera e un letto a baldacchino più grande di quelli che c’erano nei dormitori di Hogwarts.  
Non ebbe tempo di guardare altro: Blaise lo spinse sul letto sorridendo e schiacciandolo sotto di lui; lo baciò, ma per il momento non sembrava intenzionato a voler fare altro: Neville si domandò cosa gli girasse per la testa, perché era chiaro stesse pensando _anche_ a qualcos’altro.  
«Quando pensi di dire a tua nonna che andrai a vivere con me?» Appunto.  
Rise nervoso. «Beh, non gliel’ho mai detto chiaramente, ma è anziana, non stupida, penso che ormai abbia capito che stiamo insieme. Il problema sarà dirle che vado via…»  
«Prima o poi avresti lasciato quella casa lo stesso, però» osservò Blaise.  
«Sì, ma…» si morse un labbro. «Sai com’è… Era vedova, non ha avuto neanche il tempo di rendersi conto che suo figlio si era sposato che l’ha _perso_ , ritrovandosi a fare di nuovo la madre a tarda età: se ha preteso molto da me è perché sono tutto ciò che ha. Non temo che possa arrabbiarsi con me, temo che non mi dirà quanto ciò la farà soffrire».  
«Vorrà dire che stavolta toccherà a me subire un discorsetto» lo tranquillizzò con un sorriso.  
«Su questo non c’è dubbio» lo ricambio ma con malinconia, «anche lei vorrà scambiare due paroline con te».  
«Augusta è una donna forte, Neville, ce la farà» lo rassicurò e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Voglio dire: ha mandato al San Mungo un Mangiamorte da sola!» Risero insieme.  
«A esser sinceri, Blaise» parlò nervosamente, andando a cercare sotto il colletto della camicia nera di Blaise il ciondolo col proprio nome per stringerlo, «c’è anche un’altra cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare. Cioè, _noi_ non dovremmo parlarne, perché non _ci_ interessa, però _indirettamente sì_ ». In fondo era meglio gli parlasse lui di Seamus e Adrian, forse sarebbe riuscito a ridurre l’impatto. Forse.  
«Neville» alzò un sopracciglio, «parla chiaro: che succede?»  
«Oh, nulla di grave!... Si tratta di Seamus» giocherellò col ciondolo.  
Blaise sorrise. «Seamus! Come sta? È da tanto che non lo vedo!»  
Neville era felice che avesse iniziato a chiamarlo per nome, chissà se dopo l’avrebbe più fatto. «Sta meglio, _molto_ meglio».  
«Ah, quindi si è ripreso?»  
«Sì, direi di sì. Ha iniziato una relazione».  
«Ma questa è una notizia fantastica!» Neville sapeva che in quel momento stava inopportunamente prevalendo la parte pettegola di Blaise… «E con chi? Dimmi, dimmi!»  
«Potresti contare fino a dieci prima di una qualsiasi reazione dopo che te lo avrò detto?»  
«È una notizia così succosa e sconvolgente?» si stupì.  
«Sì, fidati»-  
«Ok, conterò fino a dieci. Adesso dimmi chi è!» sorrise fiducioso.  
«Adrian». E il sorriso scomparve. «E ricordati che mi hai promesso di contare fino a dieci».  
«Sì» gli disse mortalmente serio, «e dopo di ciò mi dirai dove posso trovare _Finnigan_ ».  
«Non credo. Blaise, sii ragionevole…» provò a calmarlo.  
«Certo, lo sarò. _Dopo_ ».  
«Applica la teoria di Ronald Weasley: almeno è qualcuno che conosci e di cui ti fidi!»  
Blaise rotolò via da lui, sdraiandosi a pancia in su con una mano sugli occhi. «Vatti a fidare degli amici…» obbiettò.  
Neville sospirò e si sdraiò su di lui, puntellandosi sui gomiti. «Davvero, Blaise, lo sai che puoi fidarti di Seamus, no?»  
«Avrei voluto che Adrian restasse solo mio fratello ancora per un po’» ammise atono, con la mano ancora sugli occhi.  
«Non te lo sta portando via». Era il solito possessivo.  
«Ma se mi sentirò dire che non può vedermi perché ha già preso un appuntamento con Seamus, io l’ammazzerò, chiaro?»  
«Chiarissimo» annuì serio.  
Blaise tolse la mano dagli occhi e gli serrò di colpo i fianchi con le gambe. «C’è nient’altro di cui dobbiamo discutere, Neville?» E non era ironico.  
«No». Percepì quella sottile tensione che ormai conosceva bene.  
«Qualche altro Oscuro Signore che Potter intende abbattere tanto per essere sicuro-sicuro di aver sistemato tutto?»  
«No»  
«Un altro corteggiatore di mio fratello?»  
«No».  
«Discutere dei piani di ricostruzione di Hogwarts?»  
«No».  
«Ipotizzare sui testimoni di nozze di Weasley e della Granger?»  
«Saranno Harry e Ginny, me l’hanno detto loro».  
«Scommettere sul nuovo marito di Eleanor?»  
«Preferirei di no».  
«Sparlare di Dean Thomas?»  
«No» lo baciò per zittirlo, «no, e ancora no» lo baciò di nuovo.  
Sentì Blaise stringersi forte a lui fino a fargli male, e perse la ragione.  
Era stato lui a curare le ferite di Blaise nella Stanza delle Necessità, sapeva perché ci fossero, eppure adesso non si sentiva più in colpa quando vedeva le cicatrici: tutto quello che sentiva mentre le baciava era che Blaise avrebbe fatto lo stesso, senza chiedere nulla in cambio, senza nemmeno domandarsi due volte perché lo stesse facendo e se fosse giusto farlo.  
Bottone dopo bottone, cicatrice dopo cicatrice, solo il tempo fra un sospiro e l’altro prima di sfilarsi la maglia che gli aveva regalato.  
Non cambiava mai niente, eppure era sempre diverso. Il modo in cui si stringevano era sempre uguale, così come le piccole abitudini prese, ma le sensazioni erano sempre diverse e si rivelavano nel modo in cui si spogliavano, nel modo in cui le mani scivolavano sulla pelle e nel modo in cui le bocche concedevano baci o morsi. Ma ciò che spazzava via ogni incertezza, paura e ansia era sempre il momento in cui Blaise entrava dentro di lui. Fin dalla prima volta.  
Sentì le sue mani grandi e forti fra i capelli spingerlo verso di sé per baciarlo e sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.  
«Fallo tu».  
Alzò gli occhi verso di lui guardandolo interdetto.  
«Stavolta fallo tu» ripeté Blaise sorridendo. «E non dirmi che non ne sei capace».  
Neville poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Devo considerarlo un regalo di compleanno?»  
«Lo farai solo perché _io_ te lo sto permettendo» rispose serio, con quella rabbia velata di sottofondo che Neville ormai aveva compreso fosse paura. «E perché voglio farti capire cose che puoi scoprire solo in questo modo» aggiunse piano, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Non disse altro, e Neville non domandò altro; lo baciò lasciando che i loro gesti si facessero sempre più ansiosi e i baci più impetuosi, fino a quando tutto si fece troppo intenso e fu _lui_ a entrargli dentro.  
E infine capì, forse molto più di quanto volesse capire e più di quanto Blaise stesso in principio intendesse fargli capire, perché fu doloroso e meraviglioso insieme, come può esserlo solo una cosa davvero bella.


	20. Agosto 1998 -  Parte II

Glielo disse a cena, posando la sua giovane mano sulla sua raggrinzita.  
«Nonna, ho deciso di andar via».  
Lei non aveva replicato nulla sul momento; dopo si era alzata dal tavolo mettendo i piatti sporchi nel lavello e aveva taciuto a lungo, dandogli le spalle.  
«Quando pensi di andare?» gli aveva domandato alla fine.  
«Credo intorno alla fine della terza settimana del mese» le fissò le spalle ansioso. «Nonna, l’hai capito ormai che non diventerò un Auror, vero?»  
«Studierai Erbologia?». Ancora non si voltava verso di lui.  
«Sì».  
«Immagino che Blaise ti avrà consigliato di andare in Irlanda: lì ci sono i laboratori e gli insegnanti migliori».  
«È vero» assentì amaramente.  
«Sarai anche più vicino a Seamus».  
«Sì, ma tornerò a trovarti spesso!» affermò con forza.  
«Quindi andrai con _lui_?» Non disse il nome, ma era logico a chi si stesse riferendo.  
«Sì, vivremo insieme».  
«Spero che ti tratti bene». E senza dargli tempo di dire qualcos’altro aggiunse «Potresti andare a prendermi del detersivo nello sgabuzzino?»  
Boccheggiò provando a dire qualcosa, poi strinse i pugni e si alzò rumorosamente, salendo piano le scale.  
Quando fu in cima guardò giù, e vide le spalle di sua nonna scosse dai singhiozzi. Lei non voleva che la vedesse piangere, faceva così anche quando le si riempivano gli occhi di lacrime ricordando suo padre e sua madre: gli chiedeva all’improvviso di andarle a prendere qualcosa. E poi piangeva, da sola.  
Non era più un ragazzino, _non sarebbe stato mai più un ragazzino_ , ma per l’ultima volta glielo fece credere, lasciandola piangere da sola mentre anche lui, stringendo la ringhiera, piangeva in silenzio.  
  
  
  
C’erano scatoloni ovunque, si augurò che Blaise la smettesse presto di impacchettare mezza Villa Blandford e lo aiutasse a portare anche la sua roba nella loro nuova casa. Quel ragazzo era stato così impegnato a incartare tutto con cura che non si era fatto vedere per un giorno intero. Gli mancava.  
Gli aveva solo mandato un messaggio con Petra, dicendogli che sì, l’aveva convinto, sarebbero andati a quella stramaledettissima rimpatriata da Seamus, ma solo se quest’ultimo avesse evitato di baciare suo fratello davanti a tutti.  
«C’è Blaise» gli annunciò sua nonna da dietro la porta.  
«Arrivo!» Indossò la maglietta che gli aveva regalato e scese in cucina.  
Trovò entrambi seduti al tavolo: dalle loro espressioni capì che sua nonna doveva appena aver fatto a Blaise il famoso discorsetto. Non gli avrebbe mai chiesto cosa gli aveva detto: temeva di scoprire che razza di minacce fossero uscite dalla bocca della nonna, preferiva ricordarla mentre faceva biscotti.  
Si presero per mano e si Materializzarono nel giardino di Seamus, illuminato a giorno.  
Avrebbero festeggiato anche la fine della scuola per loro del settimo anno, e qualcuno, forse Seamus stesso, aveva pensato bene di scrivere su un muro a lettere luminose e fluorescenti "1980, un’ottima annata!" e "Esercito di Silente, il vecchio Albus vive ancora". Blaise appena vide quest’ultima si affrettò ad aggiungere scaramantico "Ma anche noi".  
C’erano proprio tutti, anche Harry, Ron e Hermione.  
Ginny gli corse incontro, per poi dire a denti stretti a Blaise «Fallo soffrire e io ti ammazzo!»  
«Sempre gentilissima, Weasley!» ribatté lui sarcastico.  
  
E c’era una lunga tavola apparecchiata, con gli alberi intorno pieni di luci. C’era musica e c’era festa.  
C’erano Lavanda e le gemelle Patil vestite con gonne svolazzanti dai colori pastello che chiacchieravano ridendo.  
C’erano Anthony, Terry e Michael con dei bicchieri in mano che parlavano fitto sorridendo.  
C’era Luna che parlava con Ernie convinta, e la strana miscela esplosiva che i due formavano stava facendo impazzire Dean lì accanto.  
C’erano Ginny e Harry appoggiati a un tronco che parlavano mano nella mano, e Ron e Hermione che litigavano per futili questioni.  
C’era Seamus con accanto Adrian, che chiedeva un brindisi per ogni cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
E c’erano loro _due_.  
  
Dopo la festa Seamus gli mostrò una foto di loro due insieme.  
Erano sotto un albero: Blaise gli cingeva le spalle con un braccio, sembrava gli stesse dicendo qualcosa di divertente all’orecchio, e lui rideva con le mani in tasca e gli occhi semichiusi rivolti al cielo.  
  
Avevano scattato anche un’altra foto, lo sfondo era il muro con le scritte.  
Lavanda era inginocchiata a terra fra le gemelle Patil, circondava le loro spalle con le braccia. Dietro le ragazze c’erano Anthony, Michael e Terry, con ai lati Seamus ed Ernie che allungavano il braccio l’uno verso l’altro per battere un cinque.  
Seduti accanto a Padma c’erano loro due. Ridevano.

 _1980, un’ottima annata_.

  
 _Deine Hände sind schon taub,_  
 _hast Salz in deinen Augen,_  
 _zwischen Tränen und Staub,_  
 _fällt es schwer noch dran zu glauben,_  
 _hast dein Leben lang gewartet,_  
 _hast die Wellen nie gezählt,_  
 _das alles nicht gewollt,_  
 _du hast viel zu schnell gelebt._  
  
 _Jetzt kommt sie langsam auf dich zu,_  
 _das Wasser schlägt dir ins Gesicht,_  
 _du siehst dein Leben wie ein Film,_  
 _du kannst nicht glauben, dass sie bricht._  
  
 _Das ist die perfekte Welle,_  
 _das ist der perfekte Tag,_  
 _lass dich einfach von ihr tragen,_  
 _denk am besten gar nicht nach._  
  
 _Das ist die perfekte Welle,_  
 _das ist der perfekte Tag,_  
 _es gibt mehr als du weißt,_  
 _es gibt mehr als du sagst._  
  
 _Le tue mani sono già intorpidite_  
 _I tuoi occhi sono umidi_  
 _Tra lacrime e polveri_  
 _Ti sembra ancora dura di credere adesso_  
 _Hai aspettato tutta la tua vita_  
 _Senza attraversare mai l'onda_  
 _Non hai voluto tutto ciò_  
 _Hai vissuto molto, troppo rapidamente_  
  
 _Si avvicina adesso lentamente a te_  
 _Il mare ti frusta in pieno viso_  
 _Vedi la tua vita come un film_  
 _Non puoi credere che si spezzi_  
  
 _È l'onda perfetta_  
 _È il giorno perfetto_  
 _Lasciati semplicemente portare da essa_  
 _è meglio non riflettere_  
  
 _È l'onda perfetta_  
 _È il giorno perfetto_  
 _C'è più di ciò che non sai_  
 _C'è più di ciò che dici_  
  
 _Perfekte Welle_ \- Juli

  


**FINETE INCATATEM**

  



End file.
